


I'd wait for life

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared vuelve a casa de su abuela en un pueblo de Vancouver después de muchos años y cuando llega, descubre que otro Jared Padalecki está haciéndose pasar por él… El resto lo iréis descubriendo poco a poco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues he empezado un J2. La verdad es que la idea me ha venido así de pronto y bueno, voy a aprovecharla. Va a ser una cosa sencilla y corta, lo justo para disfrutar de un poco de sexorro con los nenes y poco más. Espero que le paséis bien leyendo…
> 
> La subida del fanfic será como siempre: lunes, miércoles y viernes salvo alguna excepción rara. Los capis son bastante más cortos que otras veces y algo narrativos, así que no os llevará mucho rato leerlo. Espero ^^

 

 

 

 **Titulo:** I’d wait for life (Prólogo/10)

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Resumen:** Jared vuelve a casa de su abuela en un pueblo de Vancouver después de muchos años y cuando llega, descubre que otro Jared Padalecki está haciéndose pasar por él… El resto lo iréis descubriendo poco a poco.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente ellos no me pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro con este fanfic. El resto también lo sabéis…

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Nada, este capítulo es casi Disney. He dicho casi…

 

 

 **PROLOGO**

 

                Jared giró el volante del coche en la última curva que conducía al pueblo natal de sus abuelos en la Columbia Británica en Vancouver, Canadá. Hacía como catorce años que no pisaba aquel pueblo y ¿la verdad?, la idea aún le asustaba un poco. Esa casa llevaba sin ser habitada como mil siglos desde que su abuelo murió y su abuela se fue a vivir con ellos a Texas.   Jamás volvió.

                Aún en su lecho de muerte, su abuela no quiso volver allí porque aquella casa le traía demasiados recuerdos y no soportaba pensar en el pasado sin echarse a llorar.

                Ahora esa casa iba a ser para él. Con sus veintidós años, Jared ya tenía claro qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida; quería ser entrenador deportivo y quería trabajar ahí, en el campus universitario que apenas estaba a media hora en coche de allí. Por eso se había ido pasadas las vacaciones de navidad para allá; para prepararse las pruebas que se celebrarían en abril para el puesto. La tranquilidad del campo lo ayudaría a estudiar y a descansar para preparárselo a conciencia.

                Si aprobaba y llegaba a ser entrenador deportivo, su madre le había dicho que podía quedarse a vivir en aquella casa cuanto quisiera, que era suya porque sus hermanos no tenían interés en ella y a él le iba a hacer falta. A Jared le gustó la idea y no es que vivir en medio del campo fuera lo que siempre había soñado, pero se ajustaba bastante. Él era un tío tranquilo que le gustaba la tranquilidad, hacer deporte y ver la tele. El resto le era secundario, además, si quería vivir alguna fiesta salvaje, tan solo tenía que visitar a su amigo Kane, que celebraba las fiestas más salvajes de todo el norte.

 

 

                Redujo marchas en la recta que atravesaba el pueblo y fue mirando las casas. La última vez que estuvo allí tenía ocho años y aunque se acordaba de algunas cosas, otras le eran completamente nuevas. Algunos lugareños se le quedaban mirando al pasar, preguntándose quién sería ese extraño y por qué iba conduciendo tan despacio cuando todo el mundo aprovechaba esa recta para pisar a fondo y salir cuanto antes de ese pueblo.

                Siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado su madre, Jared giró a la izquierda después de pasar un enorme granero rojo y amarillo y se metió por un sendero lleno de guijarros saltarines. Aminoró más la velocidad,  yendo casi en primera para que ninguna de esas piedrecitas le saltara sobre la luna del coche y se la resquebrajara porque si sus cálculos eran correctos y la casa llevaba abandonada mínimo diez años, iba a tener que invertir mucho dinero en ella si quería  hacerla habitable.

                Sus padres le ofrecieron dinero para ellos pero Jared no quiso aceptarlo. Sabía que con sus dos hermanos y él en la universidad, los ahorros de sus padres se habían quedado bastante mermados.

                Echando sus pensamientos a un lado, Jared observó la casa detenidamente. La verdad es que no se encontraba tan mal a como se había imaginado.

                Aparcó el coche en la entrada y se bajó. Una nube negra que parecía haberle estado siguiendo durante todo el camino, eligió ese momento para soltar su carga y unas gotas gordas y frías comenzaron a caer sobre él. Jared echó un vistazo rápido alrededor a la par que aceleraba el paso hacia la casa. El jardín delantero estaba bien cuidado, incluso había algunas flores de invierno creciendo en él. La madera y la pintura de la fachada estaba en perfecto estado, incluso las ventanas estaban limpias y cuidadas. Qué raro.

                Jared subió los escalones del porche mientras buscaba las llaves en algún bolsillo de la chaqueta. Cuando giró el pomo de la puerta, descubrió que no le hacía falta las llaves; la puerta estaba abierta.

 

 

                Lentamente entró en la casa y lo primero que pensé fue que alguna vecina compasiva había mantenido la casa limpia y en buen estado por alguna razón, aunque no le encajaba mucho porque de la cocina salía un olor agradable de algo puesto al fuego. Sobre el sofá de la salita había ropa para doblar y el sonido de fondo daba a entender que había puesta una lavadora. ¿Qué vecina iba a ir a casa de otra que ya no está y que no vive ahí desde hace siglos para hacer todo eso? ¡Nadie!

                - ¿Qué coño…?  -Jared paró el improperio cuando una sombra apareció por una puerta del fondo. Ambos se vieron y saltaron hacia atrás asustados el uno del otro.

                - ¿Quién eres?

                Jared parpadeó confundido levantando los brazos delante de él para que el desconocido pudiera verle las manos y entendiera que iba en son de paz.

                - No, perdona; ¿Quién eres tú?

                El muchacho se le quedó mirando estupefacto. Tenía unas pestañas largas y espesas que enmarcaban unos increíbles ojos verdes.

                - Eres tú quién está en mi casa –casi ladró.- Identifícate.

                Jared abrió los ojos sorprendido. Por un momento pensó que se habría equivocado de casa, que su madre le habría dado las señas mal, pero no, estaba seguro porque incluso recordaba cosas de esa sala de estar: El tapete que cubría la mesa lo había hecho su madre y su abuela había estado muy orgullosa de ella. Uno de los sofás tenía una flor desteñida porque cuando era pequeño había puesto una mano llena de pintura sobre el sofá y su madre tuvo que lavarlo con lejía. ¡Incluso había cuadros con fotos de sus abuelos cuando éstos eran jóvenes! No, no se había equivocado de casa. Volvió la vista hacia ese tipo y dudó durante unos segundos. Finalmente habló:

                - Voy a llamar a la policía.

                El otro pareció exasperarse, dando un paso hacía él.

                - Soy Jared Padalecki y soy el dueño de esta casa.

                Jared lo miró. Aunque  hubiera querido, no podría haber estado más asombrado. Lentamente se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para sacar una cartera. La abrió y le enseñó el carnet de conducir que se veía a través del plástico transparente.

                - Me parece que te equivocas, porque Jared Padalecki soy yo.

 

 

 

 **CAPITULO 1:**

 

 

                Jared había escuchado sus disculpas unas mil veces. Cuando le dijo su nombre y el otro comprobó que era realmente el verdadero Jared Padalecki, el color se le fue de la cara. Se puso blanco como la cera y comenzó a tartamudear de tal manera que Jared dejó de entender de lo que estaba hablando. Juraría que incluso podría tratarse de otro idioma.

                El otro comenzó de nuevo todo lo que ya había repetido antes. Jared levantó los brazos señalándole que se calmara y luego le indicó el sofá.

                - Nos sentamos y me lo cuentas, ¿vale?

                El tío de los ojos verdes asintió. La verdad es que el verdadero dueño de esa casa se lo estaba tomando bastante bien y le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar. Eso era mucho más de lo que podía esperarse.

                Le hizo caso y se sentó en la otra esquina del sofá. Por si acaso, que aunque ese tal Jared parecía un muchachito, era más alto y fuerte que él.

                - ¿Cómo te llamas realmente?

                El muchacho dudó. Finalmente acabó hablando, después de varios segundos bastante eternos.

                - Me llamo Jensen.

                Jared asintió.

                - ¿Y por qué te estás haciendo pasar por mí?

                Jensen tomó aire y empezó de nuevo la misma historia de antes.

                - Vine a trabajar a este pueblo hace algo más de un año. Llegué una noche en la que hacía mucho frío y la primera casa que vi en la que no parecía vivir nadie fue ésta –dijo mirando alrededor de la estancia.- Al día siguiente cuando me desperté, descubrí que tenía a cuatro señoras del pueblo alrededor mía mirándome.

                Jared lo miró intrigado, instándole a que siguiera porque esa parte no se la había contado antes.

                - Cada una traía algo de comer y ropa limpia y no recuerdo qué más –Jensen intentó hacer memoria pero la verdad es que ese momento había sido algo confuso para él.- El caso es que no sé muy bien cómo ni por qué, comenzaron a llamarme Jared y claro, yo no las contradije.

                - Claro –se burló Jared, como si hacerse pasar por otro fuera lo más natural del mundo.

                - Búrlate si quieres, pero yo no sabía que ellas me estaban confundiendo con el hijo de los antiguos dueños –se defendió.- Cuando quise darme cuenta del error, varias semanas después, no pude decirles que no.

                Jared frunció el ceño. ¿Y ya está? ¿Nadie más sospechó nada? ¿Se quedó tan pancho allí viviendo?

                Jensen pareció leerle la mente porque siguió explicando todas esas preguntas que Jared estaba pensando.

                - Llevo varios años viajando por mi cuenta y cuando vine a este pueblo pensé que sería para un par de semanas y me iría, pero de pronto descubrí a unas ancianas que se alegraban de volver a ver a un tal Jared que hacía más de diez años que no veían y yo necesitaba…

                Jensen calló y Jared hizo lo mismo. Confesar que él necesitaba que alguien se preocupara de él era muy revelador. ¿Qué clase de experiencias habría vivido ese tío para acabar así? Porque no parecía tener más de veinticinco o veintiséis años. Tampoco parecía ser un drogadicto ni un alcohólico; el tal Jensen parecía ser un tío normal como otro cualquiera.

                - Yo necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme y esas señoras necesitaban un manitas cerca –siguió contando su historia.- Este pueblo apenas tiene cien habitantes de los cuales la mayoría son vejecitas viudas o solteronas. Nos hemos hecho un favor mutuamente.

                - ¿No te han preguntado por la familia ni nada? –Jared estaba un poco preocupado. Su abuela tenía amigas en ese pueblo. ¿Es que  nadie tenía relación con ella o con su madre?

                - Les dije que había perdido el contacto con mi familia hacía años, que no nos llevábamos bien y parecieron entenderlo.

                Jared asintió dándole la razón. La verdad es que eso era lo que primaba hoy en día; familias desunidas y poca comunicación entre ellos. La verdad es que tenía sentido y Jensen había tenido la suerte de que Jared era cercano a su edad y que hacía que no lo veían más de diez años. Ese niño podía haber crecido de cualquier manera y nadie lo reconocería. Había sido afortunado sí, hasta ahora.

                - Siento si te he causado algún contratiempo –Jensen se puso de pie.- Enseguida me iré y puedes quedarte con todo…

                Jared lo cortó.

                - No, No, espera un momento –lo detuvo.- Está lloviendo y parece que la cosa empeora por momentos. Quédate.

                Jensen lo miró.

                - ¿Seguro?

                - Si –Jared asintió, dándole así más énfasis a sus palabras. Luego se volvió sobre sí y le echó un vistazo a la casa.- Es obvio que has arreglado la casa y la has cuidado bien. Qué menos que te quedes por lo menos hasta que el tiempo mejore, ¿no?

                Jensen asintió aunque no muy convencido. Él era desconfiado por naturaleza. La vida le había enseñado eso por las malas y aunque el tal Jared ese parecía un tipo legal, ¿quién podía asegurarle que no era un psicópata o un asesino en serie o un testigo de Jehová? O algo mucho peor, ¿y si vendía productos de Avon puerta tras puerta?

                El caso es que Jensen pareció relajarse cuando Jared le pidió que le enseñara la casa. Jensen lo hizo encantado y no pudo evitar contarle el estado en que había encontrado la finca cuando llegó y todos los arreglos que había llevado a cabo.

                Sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos acabaron cenando juntos eso que tan bien olía en la cocina cuando Jared llegó mientras Jensen le seguía contando cosas sobre la casa o la gente del pueblo. Fue una cena agradable y amena y sin darse cuenta llegó la hora de acostarse.

                - Puedes quedarte en la habitación donde me quedo yo –Jensen se ofreció cuando lo vio llegar por el pasillo con su mochila al hombro.- Aunque arreglé las demás habitaciones, como no las usaba a menudo no me esmeré mucho, la verdad.

                - Estaré bien aquí, no te preocupes –le aseguró.- Hasta mañana.

                Jensen asintió. Se quedó en mitad del pasillo mirando cómo se cerraba la puerta del dormitorio. Volvió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. De un vistazo miró a su alrededor y supo que ese era el mejor momento para hacer las maletas ya que sin duda al día siguiente tendría que abandonar la casa.

 

 

 

 

                Jared se despertó a la mañana siguiente gracias al increíble olor a café que le llegaba proveniente de la cocina. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando y probablemente podría matar por saborear ese aroma tan tentandor.

                 Se levantó y se vistió en un segundo. Antes de bajar se paró en el baño donde se echó agua en la cara y se intentó peinar con los dedos. No le sirvió de  nada. Luego bajó a la cocina. Allí ya estaba Jensen, con una taza de café en la mano y el periódico en la otra.

                - Buenos días –lo saludó al verle llegar.- ¿Un café?

                Jared asintió.

                - Sí, por favor. Sin leche y con mucha azúcar.

                Jensen sonrió. Él también lo tomaba así. Cogió una taza nueva y lo preparó como si fuera para él. Luego se lo acercó a la mesa sentándose en la silla de al lado.

                - Me iré ésta misma tarde, en cuanto haya terminado de recoger todas mis cosas –anunció,- y muchas gracias por no denunciarme. Sé que lo que he hecho no es legal.

                Jared negó con la cabeza tragando el café.

                - No Jensen, escucha; he estado toda la noche pensando y creo que quizás debas quedarte aquí, al menos por un tiempo mientras encuentras otro sitio o algo –luego hizo una pausa, temeroso de seguir hablando.- También quiero hacerte una proposición.

                Jensen lo miró curioso.

                - Verás –Jared se rascó la coronilla mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.- Quería preguntarte si querrías quedarte en la casa para seguir manteniéndola y tal. Por supuesto te pagaría por tu trabajo, no tienes que preocuparte de eso.

                Jensen se quedó mirándole, pasmado. Jared lo  miraba a su vez. Él había llegado a esa conclusión a las tantas de la mañana, cuando se dio cuenta que ese tío  le había ahorrado sin saberlo semanas y semanas de arreglos y quebraderos de cabeza porque tenía que admitirlo, Jared no era buen chapuzas, y también le había ahorrado el tener que comprar un montón de material que no estaba seguro de saber utilizar luego. Sí, le estaba inmensamente agradecido.

                - ¿Qué me dices? –le apremió. La intriga le estaba poniendo nervioso.

                - ¿Hablas en serio? –Jensen seguía dudando.

                - Sí.

                - Acepto –sonrió encantado, iluminando toda la cocina con su sonrisa.

                Ambos se quedaron en la cocina un buen rato más, hablando sobre algunas reglas en común y llegando a un acuerdo con el precio que iba a pagarle.

                Jared hablaba entusiasmado, para él convivir con gente era algo normal. En casa eran cinco y en la universidad había compartido cuarto con varios tipos más durante los años que duraron sus estudios. Compartir una casa tan grande con otro tío no le preocupaba en absoluto, es  más, estaba muy contento porque su nuevo compañero de casa sabía hacer todas aquellas cosas para las que él era un negado.

                Jensen por su parte, aunque le gustaba la idea de quedarse, tenía sus dudas y no por Jared precisamente, que parecía un buen chaval y se había tomado muy bien algo tan grave; Su problema era él mismo, que era un lobo solitario. Se había ido de su casa años atrás precisamente por eso. Le gustaba estar solo y vivir a su aire y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo sería convivir con Jared.

                Bueno, de momento probaría, pero porque no le quedaba más remedio; aún le quedaban varios trabajos pendientes en ese pueblo y necesitaba el dinero porque sino no podría irse de allí y buscar algo por su cuenta, para volver a esta solo de nuevo, tal y como a él le gustaba.

                - Voy a sacar mis cosas del coche –Jared dejó la taza dentro del fregadero y caminó por la cocina.- ¿Tenías planes para hoy?

                Jensen negó con la cabeza.

                - No. Mañana la señora Kripke quería que le pusiera las ventanas de la cocina así que hoy estoy libre. ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?

                -  No me vendría mal porque tengo un par de máquinas de gimnasio que son complicadas de montar –caminó por el porche observando cómo aún seguía  lloviendo.- Se me da bastante mal, ¿sabes? Y no quiero transformar por error mi máquina de abdominales en una yogurtera.

                Jensen sonrió y lo siguió fuera. Vale, normalmente no le gustaba estar con la gente, pero ese Jared sabía hacerse querer.

 

 

 

                La semana había pasado volando y la verdad es que se habían habituado a convivir juntos asombrosamente bien. Tampoco es que estuvieran juntos todo el día; por la mañana Jensen se levantaba y se iba a hacer sus chapuzas al pueblo mientras Jared se quedaba en su cuarto estudiando. Por la tarde entrenaba para las pruebas físicas en el sótano. Allí habían colocado todo lo que había traído para entrenar y se pasaba toda la tarde entrenando hasta la hora de la cena. Jensen amablemente cocinaba y ese era el único rato que pasaban juntos. A veces solían ver una película juntos, pero poco más.

                Para Jared era muy sencillo convivir así porque estaba acostumbrado y nunca tuvo problema alguno.

                El problema lo tenía Jensen, que estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y eso que veía a Jared apenas un par de horas al día pero él era así; se había ido de su casa por lo mismo. Había cambiado de pueblo y de ciudad lo menos siete veces en los últimos años por lo mismo. Esa era la única vez que había vivido más tiempo del normal en el mismo sitio; porque en ese pueblo apenas había habitantes, tenía una casa enorme y preciosa para él solo y las lugareñas le daban trabajo. Ahora todo se le había jodido.

                - ¿Estás bien? –Jared se levantó de la mesa y lo miró.- Estás como ausente hoy. ¿Has tenido un mal día?

                Jensen reaccionó. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en sus cosas pero a la cuenta bastante porque Jared se había dado cuenta. Intentó remediarlo lo antes posible.

                - No, es que he tenido un día muy largo y estoy algo cansado.

                Jared asintió comprendiendo, recogió las cosas y le dio las buenas noches.

                Jensen vio cómo abandonaba la cocina y se quedó a solas mientras recogía las cosas. Joder, tampoco quería eso. ¿Entonces qué coño quería? Si no se aclaraba él mismo con su vida, nunca tendría nada en claro. Aunque algo ya sabía a ciencia cierta: Tenía que alejarse lo máximo posible de Jared Padalecki.

 

 

                Al día siguiente comenzó a nevar y Jensen no pudo ir a echarle un vistazo al coche de la señora Carlson. Estar todo el día encerrado no le ayudó a mejorar su humor y eso que no se había topado con Jared en toda la mañana. Al caer la tarde era tal su aburrimiento que decidió meterse en la cocina a hacer algo. No es que le gustara especialmente, pero al menos estaba ocupado.

                Recordó que tenía fruta en conserva de la última cosecha que la señora Kripke le había dado así que decidió hacer un pastel de frutas. Cuando se iba a poner a ello recordó que no sabía si a Jared le gustaba. Aún no conocía todos sus gustos alimenticios.

                Se secó las manos con un trapo de cocina y bajó hacia el sótano para preguntarle si le gustaba la tarta de frutas cuando la pregunta murió en sus labios. Jensen se quedó de piedra a mitad de la escalera. Desde allí podía ver a Jared subido a un cacharro de esos que se colgaban del techo, metías los pies y hacías abdominales boca abajo como si fueras un murciélago. Con la salvedad que Jared Padalecki <i>nada</i> tenía que ver con un bicho de esos.

                Al estar boca abajo se le había caído la camiseta hasta el cuello mostrando un pecho amplio y duro como el granito, con unos abdominales bien trabajados. Vamos, que al muchacho se le marcaba todo lo que se le tenía que marcar.

                - Hey, Jensen –Jared dejó de hacer ejercicio y lo saludó. Se agarró a los soportes del techo y se desenganchó de los pies dándose la vuelta.- Dime.

                Jensen seguía en mitad de la escalera, intentando borrar ese abdomen y esos músculos de la espalda en tensión que acababa de ver. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

                - Venía para… ah sí… ermm… ¿te gusta la tarta de frutas? –Dios, ¿se podía ser más gay? Le faltaba que le salieran florecitas de colores por el culo para proclamarlo.

                El jovencito no se dio cuenta, o si lo hizo no le dio importancia porque sonrió encantado.

                - ¡Me encanta la tarta de frutas! –sonrió matadoramente, que era ya lo último que le faltaba a Jensen para quedarse con el cerebro hecho papilla para una semana.- ¿Vas a hacer una?

                - Sí –asintió como un idiota.

                - Pues entonces voy a hacer más abdominales para compensar –Jared se volvió y volvió a subirse al aparatejo ese, enseñando de nuevo gran parte de su cuerpo.- ¡Gracias, Jen!

                Jensen sonrió y lo saludó con una mano. ¿Dejaría de comportarse como un gilipollas? Lo mejor era darse media vuelta e irse, antes de que hiciera o dijera algo peor. Tropezó con el último escalón pero por suerte Jared desde donde estaba no podía verlo. Cerró la puerta del sótano y se apoyó en ella. Luego miró al cielo.

                - ¿Era mucho pedir que el dueño de esa casa hubiera tenido joroba y el cuerpo lleno de pústulas?

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

CAPITULO 2

 

 

                Jensen estaba empezando a volverse loco o al menos eso creía. Más bien Jared lo estaba volviendo loco. Llevaba un par de días en modo “talkative” pero eso no era lo peor, sino que a causa del mal tiempo no podía salir a hacer nada y Jared muy amablemente le había invitado a hacer deporte con él en el sótano.

                Tenía que haberle dicho que no, inventarse cualquier excusa, algo… pero noooooo; Jensen le sonrió diciéndole “genial, así me mantengo en forma”. Y ahí estaba haciendo abdominales con los ojos cerrados y al lado de un tío que desprendía más calor corporal que un oso.

                Jensen suspiró y se obligó a hacer otra serie de veinte abdominales a ver si así dejaba de pensar tanto. El caso es que el problema lo tenía él, porque llevaba meses sin tener ninguna relación con nadie y bastantes semanas sin tener ninguna relación con sí mismo. Se podía decir que había estado algo apático. Ahora lo que estaba era salido y cachondo. Y de mala leche.

                Terminó de hacer la serie y se levantó de la colchoneta.

                - He terminado por hoy –dijo dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua y evitando  mirar a Jared.- Mañana las agujetas podrán conmigo.

                - Yo voy a quedarme un rato más –Jared estaba subido a una bicicleta estática y pedaleaba a buen ritmo.

                Jensen asintió. Se dio media vuelta y salió del sótano directo al cuarto de baño de la segunda planta a darse una ducha. Los músculos ya empezaban a estar resentidos y si esperaba un poco más lo mismo no iba a poder subir las escaleras luego.

 

 

 

                Pegó un salto cuando el agua demasiado caliente le quemó un hombro. Reguló el grifo y se agachó para coger el champú que se le había caído. Las lumbares protestaron y Jensen soltó un suspiro cuando tuvo que agacharse como una vieja a coger el bote. No es que estuviera en baja forma, es que él hacía otra clase de ejercicios que lo mantenían fuerte y formado, pero hacer eso que hacía Jared era una salvajada. No iba a poder moverse bien en un mes.

                Pensar en Jared no había sido buena idea porque una imagen trajo a otra y así sucesivamente hasta que estuvo en un círculo vicioso de imágenes calientes y obscenas del muchacho. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba empalmado y había comenzado a acariciarse lentamente y ya no había forma de parar. Se apoyó contra los azulejos de la pared y cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua de la ducha le resbalara desde el mentón hacia el resto del cuerpo.

 

 

 

                Comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, probando la posición de su mano, ejerciendo la presión justa con los dedos y alargando el movimiento todo lo posible. Con el dedo pulgar recorrió el glande, esparciendo la humedad que comenzaba a emanar de ahí.  La respiración se iba haciendo más y más profunda, mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes de Jared. Era como ver un flash tras otro.

                Un pequeño jadeo se le escapó de los labios y se los mordió temeroso de que pudiera oírle, cosa que era completamente imposible desde el sótano, pero con la presión de la ducha justo encima de su cabeza, no podía asegurar con cuánta intensidad había gemido. Porque había sido un gemido largo y húmedo.

                Conforme las imágenes en su cabeza se fueron tornando cada vez más atrevidas, Jensen aceleró el ritmo de la mano, obligándose así a ir más rápido, aunque sintiera que todos los músculos del cuerpo amenazaran con estallar agotados por el esfuerzo de ese día.

                Con toda la espalda apoyada en los azulejos de la bañera, Jensen echó las caderas hacia delante mientras con la otra mano se acariciaba la ingle y se miraba cómo se masturbaba. No podía evitar mover las caderas de atrás hacia delante, con movimientos secos e increíblemente eróticos. Imaginarse así con Jared le subió la temperatura mucho más y otro gemido se le escapó de los labios. Ésta vez no hizo nada por acallarlo.

 

 

 

                Jared estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso cuando oyó su voz y por un instante se asustó. ¿Y si se había caído debido a un calambre muscular y estaba tumbado en la bañera sin poder levantarse? O peor aún, semiinconsciente.  Aceleró el paso y terminó de subir las escaleras hasta el baño de un salto. Iba a entrar sin llamar ya que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, y menos mal que no lo hizo; en el último segundo se quedó parado  bajo el marco de la puerta mirando hacia dentro. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

                Lo primero que pensó fue salir de allí corriendo, avergonzado por haberle pillado en un momento tan íntimo. Eso hubiera sido lo lógico si sus piernas le hubieran obedecido, que no fue el caso.

                Por un momento pensó que Jensen lo pillaría allí como un pasmarote mirando aunque no parecía ser éste el caso ya que Jensen tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y tendría que volverse y mirar por el espejo del baño que era por donde Jared lo estaba mirando a él reflejado.

 

 

 

                Tenía que irse, eso no iba con él, eso no le estaba gustando, eso  no estaba empalmándole como lo estaba haciendo. Eso _no_ era real.

                Cuando finalmente pudo mover una pierna, un susurro proveniente de Jensen lo dejó de nuevo petrificado en su sitio. Apenas fue un murmullo que podía haber pasado desapercibido por el ruido del agua perfectamente, no obstante Jared lo oyó alto y claro; escuchó cómo Jensen murmuraba su nombre. Una vez, dos, tres, cien, hasta que se corrió caliente y jadeante sobre su mano.

                Jared pudo dar un paso atrás. Luego otro. Hasta que chocó con la pared del pasillo. El crujido de una madera del suelo lo sobresaltó. Temeroso de que lo pillara mirándole, Jared avanzó rápido hacia su habitación. Una vez allí cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama. Se quedó allí mirando la nada durante un buen rato, asimilando aún lo que acababa de ver y de oír.

 

 

                Jensen aún seguía ahí, vibrándole el nombre de Jared entre los labios, con la espalda pegada a los azulejos y el chorro del agua, templada ya, dándole en la cabeza. Mientras se corría no pudo evitar pensar en él, en su cuerpo, en su forma de hablar y de moverse.

                Todo era Jared.

                Con los músculos más doloridos que antes pero con una sensación de bienestar en el cuerpo, salió de la ducha. Una corriente de aire le llegó por la espalda y se volvió. La puerta estaba entreabierta y el calor se estaba escapando por ahí. Alargó la mano y la cerró de un golpe.

 

 

 

                Durante la cena ambos estuvieron muy callados; a Jared porque no le salían las palabras y Jensen porque Jared no hablaba. Eso era tan raro en él que solía hablar de todo y a todas horas…

                - ¿Estás bien?

                Jared levantó la vista del plato y lo miró.

                - ¿Qué? Ehh, sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

                - Estás muy callado –Jensen se acercó hacia él y le puso una mano en la frente.- No pareces tener fiebre.

                Jared se quedó de piedra sintiendo esa mano grande y caliente sobre su piel. La misma mano que…

                - Estoy bien –se levantó de un salto y lo miró. El nerviosismo se le notaba en cada poro de la piel.- Creo que algo me ha sentado mal. Voy a irme a la cama. Hasta mañana.

                Abandonó rápidamente la cocina, dejando a un aturdido Jensen tras él. Cuando había sentido esa mano sobre él, unos escalofríos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Quiso pensar que era una reacción natural porque apenas un rato antes lo había visto masturbándose con esa misma mano y por muy limpia que la tuviera ahora… pero no tenía sentido porque lo normal es que le hubiera dado asco o grima pero precisamente repulsión no había sentido, sino deseo. ¡¡Si hasta se había empalmado!! Por eso había tenido que irse tan aprisa de allí, porque se había puesto tan duro que temió dar un espectáculo y eso no podía estar pasándole porque él NO era gay. Punto.

                Llegó a su habitación y con el mismo pantalón de deporte que se había puesto después de ducharse, se metió en la cama. Dio como tres millones de vueltas antes de dormirse y caer en un sueño muy extraño.

 

 

 

                La mañana llegó y con ella otra ventisca. Esa era ya la tercera de esa semana y a poco que se descuidaran iban a estar allí encerrados lo que restaba de invierno.

                Jared se dio la vuelta en la cama y se tapó con la manta hasta el cuello. Se había metido con tanta prisa en la cama la noche anterior que se le había olvidado de encender la calefacción en la habitación. Ahora sencillamente no tenía cojones para abandonar la cama y encenderla, sin olvidar que el despertador sonaría en unos cuarenta minutos. Bueno, aún no había clareado del todo y podía echar una cabezadita más.

                Se volvió a dar la vuelta y se acurrucó más entre las mantas. En menos de un minuto estuvo dormido de nuevo.

                A diferencia del sueño de la noche anterior, el de ahora era mucho más fluido y ameno. No había duchas con sombras ni voces extrañas que gritaban su nombre. En el sueño de ahora estaba Sandy, su ex novia. Sandy, con su melena negra al viento corriendo hacia él con ese vestidito veraniego que lo había vuelto loco tantas veces.

                Lo siguiente que soñó era que ambos estaban desnudos sobre una cama y se besaban y reían a la vez, despreocupados y felices. Ella le sonreía y con una pícara sonrisa fue bajando con sus besos a través de su cuerpo, hasta que Jared supo cuáles eran las intenciones de la chica.

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jared notó cómo con pequeños besitos le recorría todo el pene. Sonrió encantado y levantó la cabeza para ver cómo le proporcionaba placer, y todo hubiera ido bien de no ser porque quién lo estaba besando no era Sandy, sino Jensen.

 

 

 

                Lo lógico hubiera sido que Jared se hubiera puesto a gritar, que lo hubiera detenido o al menos que lo hubiera intentado, pero no; se había limitado a cruzar los brazos por detrás de la cabeza a mirar cómo lo lamía y lo besaba.

                ¿Pero qué coño le estaba pasando? ¡Que él no era gay! ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Jensen en su sueño y dónde había ido a parar Sandy?

                La verdad es que eso en esos momentos le importaba bien poco porque estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo a Jensen hacerle lo que de momento parecía  la mejor mamada en la historia de las mamadas.

                Jensen sabía cómo chuparla y dónde, ejerciendo la presión justa en cada momento y soltando cuando era necesario. Sí señor; los labios de Jensen Ackles habían sido creados para eso.

 

 

 

                Jared se despertó de un salto sentándose en la cama. La manta le resbaló por el pecho y el frío de la habitación le hizo cosquillas en la piel erizándosela en el acto. Todas esas sensaciones no eran nada comparado con la terrible erección que tenía dentro de los pantalones.

                Se llevó una mano al bulto y casi dio un brinco sobre la cama de lo sensible que estaba. O hacía algo para remediarlo, o se enterraba de cabeza en la nieve durante varias horas para intentar calmarse y la verdad que de esas dos opciones, la primera era la mejor.

                Se volvió a acostar llevándose las mantas hasta el cuello, intentando recuperar el calor. Cuando volvió a estar en esa cuevecita que formaban las sábanas, se llevó ambas manos a las caderas y se bajó los pantalones, arrastrando los calzoncillos a la misma par, dejándolos a mitad del muslo.

                Con una mano determinada y decidida se cogió la polla y comenzó a masturbarse. Cerró  los ojos sintiendo cada movimiento y cada sacudida que sus caderas comenzaban a dar contra el colchón. Imágenes de Sandy volvieron a su cabeza; Sandy bailando. Sandy corriendo hacia él con el cabello suelto brillando al sol. Sandy sonriéndole. Sandy bajando por su cuerpo. Jensen haciéndole una mamada…

                Un momento, ¡eso no tendría que estar ahí!  Intentó apartar esa imagen de su mente a la misma par que intentó dejar de masturbarse. En ambas falló porque con la mera mención de Jensen en su mente, su mano se aceleró sola.

                Durante un rato estuvo luchando contra sí mismo, sintiéndose frustrado porque ni su cuerpo ni su mente le obedecían. ¿Iba a quedarse con ese dolor de huevos para siempre?

                Luchó, luchó contra eso con todas sus fuerzas. Él no era gay; había cortado con Sandy porque ambos descubrieron tener intereses distintos. Nada más. Jamás se había fijado en los tíos, jamás había visto a un tío masturbarse y muchísimo menos jamás se había empalmado viendo a otro tío masturbarse mientras decía su nombre.

                No, algo no andaba bien.

                La urgencia apremiaba y cada célula de su piel le gritaba que iba a correrse sí o sí y que le iba a dar igual lo que tuviera en mente.

                Por esa vez, por esa única vez, Jared se dejó llevar; dejó que su mente pensara lo que le diera la gana. Ahora tan solo podía concentrarse en ese orgasmo que le estaba quemando por dentro. Al fin, sintiéndose libre de pensar en lo que quisiera, Jared respiró hondo y Jensen volvió a su mente. De nuevo lo lamía con esos labios sexis y carnosos mientras que lo masturbaba con una mano. Con esos ojos verdes y penetrantes lo desnudaba con la mirada mientras le recorría todo el pene de principio a fin. Volvió a introducírselo en la boca y lo succionó hasta el fondo, hasta que Jared casi pudo notar cómo Jensen se lo metía por entero en la boca.

                Con esa visión en su cabeza, aceleró la mano mientras con la otra se acariciaba los testículos tironeando un poco de ellos.

                El orgasmo llegó a él furioso e implacable. Jared tensó el cuerpo y lo elevó un poco de la cama. Perdió el control de cualquiera de sus sentidos y su mente se fusionó con su cuerpo, formando uno solo.

                El semen, caliente y viscoso, le resbaló por la mano mientras se corría en silencio, pugnando por no gritar, mordiéndose los labios conteniendo palabras y jadeos incoherentes.

                Cuando todo hubo pasado se quedó tumbado en la cama laxo y saciado, y por primera vez le importó una mierda que el mejor orgasmo de su vida lo acabara de tener pensando en un tío de ojos verdes.

 

 

 

                Bajó a desayunar y Jared aún no estaba. Eso era muy raro. Normalmente cuando llegaba a la cocina, el otro ya estaba allí, con su café a medias y la cabeza entre las páginas de algún libro. ¿Estaría enfermo de verdad? La noche anterior se había ido muy raro a la cama.

                Preocupado, Jensen volvió a subir al segundo piso y caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo, dispuesto a llamar a la habitación de Jared.

                Justo cuando iba a levantar la mano, la puerta se abrió y un Jared duchadito y afeitado apareció ante él.

                - ¿Estás bien?

                Jared lo miró. Afortunadamente ya tenía la cara colorada del vaho del agua caliente porque si no se habría puesto rojo como un tomate.

                - Sí –lo miró con algo de reparo.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

                Jensen hizo un extraño movimiento con la boca, encogiéndola mientras algo le cruzaba la mente. Segundos después lo desechaba y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

                - Voy a salir –dijo cambiando de tema.- Me ha llamado la señora Carlson diciéndome que se le ha estropeado la calefacción. No creo que tarde en volver.

                Jared asintió.

                Dejándole parado en mitad de la puerta de su habitación, Jensen bajó las escaleras algo pensativo. Cuando habían entrenado el día anterior juntos Jared parecía estar como siempre y a la hora de la cena ya le había cambiado el humor. ¿Qué le había sucedido en ese intervalo de tiempo para que su actitud con él hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente?

                Jensen se puso su gorrito y la bufanda y salió fuera. Iba a ir andando porque la casa de esa viejecita estaba cerca y porque antes de sacar el coche de allí tendría que despejar todo el caminito de nieve y no estaba para eso ahora.

                Se echó las manos a los bolsillos y desapareció entre los nuevos copos que caían.

                Jared lo estaba observando desde la ventana. Sabía que Jensen sabía que le pasaba algo y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Tenía que volver a ser el de antes con él porque en el momento menos oportuno se le iba a escapar, él era así y entonces iba a ser peor.

                Lo mejor sería hablar con alguien sobre el tema. Para eso estaban los amigos, ¿no? y él podía alardear de que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo entero.

                Se sacó la blueberry del bolsilló y apretó un botón. Un número apareció en la pantalla y se marcó solo. Jared esperó a que respondieran. Al cuarto tono alguien contestó a la llamada.

                - ¿Misha? Hola. Tengo que hablar contigo.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

CAPITULO 3

 

 

 

                Jared se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá que daba a la ventana. Desde ahí veía nevar y esperaba a que su amigo respondiera. Finalmente lo hizo.

                - ¿Misha? Hola. Tengo que hablar contigo.

                - ¡Hola Jared! ¿Qué tal todo?

                Misha Collins era un gran amigo de la universidad. Él trabajaba allí como fotógrafo cuando Jared entró a estudiar el primer año. Se conocieron cuando Misha fue a hacerles la foto de carnet a los estudiantes nuevos y Jared, con sus casi dos metros no entraba en el cuadrante de la foto y Misha tuvo que  moverlo todo para él. No le hizo ni pizca de gracia, pero eso les hizo convertirse en amigos. En buenos amigos, tanto, que Jared recurría a él siempre que su mundo giraba y se descolocaba. Misha era ocho años mayor que él y tenía más experiencia en la vida, sin contar su carácter abierto y sincero. Por eso lo apreciaba Jared; porque sabía que siempre le diría la verdad y ahora, con semejante duda en la cabeza, necesitaba que su amigo fuera lo más sincero posible con él.

                - Misha, ¿te has empalmado alguna vez viendo a algún tío?

                - ¿Qué?

                Jared repitió la pregunta pero esta vez intentando explicarse un poco mejor.

                - Tú eres fotógrafo, ¿no? – realmente Jared no esperó respuesta y siguió hablando.- Y me imagino que le habrás hecho fotos a tíos muy potentes. ¿Te has excitado alguna vez viéndoles?

                Misha parpadeó y sonrió.

                - La verdad es que no, pero te entiendo.

                Jared se exasperó.

                - ¿Cómo coño vas a entenderme si no te has empalmado viendo a un tío?

                Eso lo delató y Misha reaccionó al instante.

                - ¿Tú sí?

                ¡Mierda!

                - Déjame que te explique – se apresuró a explicarse antes de que Misha se hiciera una idea equivocada.- Sabes que me he venido al norte a estudiar y a presentarme al puesto de entrenador de la universidad de aquí, ¿verdad?

                - Verdad –respondió imitándole.

                - Bien, pues resulta que en la casa de mi abuela había viviendo un tío que bueno… es una larga historia. El caso es que es un buen tío.

                - Sí –Misha había empezado a sonreír, sospechando por dónde iba la cosa,- y ese tío está potente, ¿no?

                - No, digo, sí. ¡No me líes! –Jared se frotó los ojos con la mano. Se estaba explicando como el culo.- Resulta que ayer estábamos haciendo deporte juntos y él terminó antes que yo así que fue a ducharse. Yo acabé antes de lo previsto y subí a coger ropa para cambiarme cuando le oí.

                - Le oíste? –vale, ahora  Misha estaba expectante.- ¿Qué oíste?

                Jared tragó saliva intentando aliviar la tensión que sentía en la garganta. Lo hizo pero la sensación de ahogo no desapareció. Ya que había llegado hasta ahí tenía que seguir hablando; además Misha podía sacar una mano por el otro lado de la línea y matarle si lo dejaba a medias.

                - Mi cuarto está al final del pasillo y antes de llegar tengo que pasar por delante de su cuarto de baño. Él había dejado la puerta entreabierta y se estaba duchando –hizo una pausa.- Y…

                - ¿Y?

                - Sin querer miré y lo pillé… masturbándose.

                Misha se rió.

                - Jared; masturbarse en la ducha es lo más normal del mundo –siguió riéndose, luego se puso mortalmente serio.- Por favor dime que te has masturbado alguna vez o ahora mismo te recojo con el coche y nos vamos a Las Vegas.

                Eso no le solucionaba nada pero al menos acabó riéndose.

                - Dudo que tu mujer te dejase –Jared se relajó un poco,- y claro que me he masturbado joder, que tengo veintidós años, tío.

                - Te sorprenderías –murmuró Misha cambiándose el teléfono de oreja.- Pues entonces  no le veo nada raro a lo que me has contado.

                - Se estaba masturbando mientras jadeaba mi nombre. Bueno, en verdad podría ser cualquier otro Jared que conozca pero me ha contado historias sobre su vida y amigos, y nunca ha nombrado a ningún Jared, la verdad. –la cara se le cubrió de rojo y unos adorables hoyuelos aparecieron, intentando contener la turbación al contar lo siguiente que tenía por contar.- Esta mañana cuando me he levantado, me he masturbado y…

                - Has pensado en él –Misha ya no se reía y no porque no le pareciera gracioso o al menos curioso el problema de su amigo, sino porque Jared había cambiado el tono de su voz, señal de lo importante que era eso para él.- ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez antes?

                - ¡No tío, ese es el caso! Nunca me había fijado en ningún hombre antes. Si hasta antes de venirme aquí he estado con Sandy.

                - ¿Te ha insinuado algo o dicho algo?

                - No. No creo ni que se haya dado cuenta de que estaba allí mirándole. Joder tío –Jared volvió a mirar por la ventana. La nieve seguía cayendo y el día se había puesto un poquito más gris.- No puedo evitar comerme el coco porque mira, si se hace una paja pensando en mí pues vale, me da igual pero es que yo mismo he pensado en él y eso es lo que me obsesiona; Nunca había mirado a un tío de esa manera y no sé qué pensar sobre mí mismo.

                - Ve poco a poco, Jared. Descúbrelo.

                - ¡No puedo ir poco a poco! Tengo que zanjar el tema porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa y no puedo permitirme desconcentrarme estudiando. Voy a lo justo y si me entretengo mucho más no voy a terminar el temario a tiempo.

                - A ver Jared, cálmate –Misha pensaba a toda velocidad. Nunca le había pasado eso, la verdad y nunca había tenido que dar un consejo tan extraño como ese.- ¿De verdad que nunca antes…? Tú sabes. ¿Nunca has podido sospechar que podías ser gay?

                - ¿Sospechar de ser gay? –Jared se exasperó.- ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando, Misha? Esto no es como pillar hongos o mononucleosis. O lo eres o no lo eres.

                - Ya lo sé, Jared –él también elevó el tono de voz.- Ya sé que no hay una regla fija. No se tiene que escuchar a Celine Dion y ver Glee para ser maricón pero coño, tú sabrás si antes te ha gustado una polla o no.

                - ¡Te he dicho que no! –Jared respiró  hondo. Mierda, le estaba gritando a su amigo y eso era lo último que quería.- Lo siento, joder. Es que… esto me está superando.

                - Mira Jared. Puede que antes no te hayas dado cuenta de que eras gay o bisexual o lo que sea porque no habías visto ningún tío que te gustase. Prueba. No vas a perder nada.

                Jared asintió. Tenía que saber si eso había sido algo casual o qué y cuanto antes, mejor.

                - Gracias Misha –le agradeció humildemente. Seguía igual de jodido que antes pero al menos ya sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ir eliminando opciones.

                - Ya me contarás. Por cierto, Jared –Misha lo llamó antes de colgar;- No temas mostrar lo que verdaderamente sientes. La verdad nos hará libres.

                Jared asintió sonriendo ante las famosas palabras de su amigo. Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y luego ambos volvieron a seguir con sus respectivas vidas.

 

 

 

                Jensen llegó y no había rastro de Jared. Desde la cocina oyó el sonido de la bicicleta estática abajo en el sótano. Ya parecía encontrarse bien. Se alegraba, porque no quería que Jared perdiera ratos de estudio. Estaba invirtiendo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para aprobar ese examen y quería que las cosas le salieran bien. Se lo merecía; era un buen tío.

                Dejó la tarta de plátano que la señora Carlson le había obligado a llevarse a casa sobre la encimera y volvió de nuevo hacia el porche. Había decidido quitar la nieve de la entrada o con la helada que habría esa noche no podrían salir al día siguiente. Cogió la pala que había sacado días atrás del cubo al lado de la puerta y se puso a despejar el camino. Apenas llevaba diez minutos cuando Jared se colocó a su lado.

                - ¿Ya has terminado de entrenar? –le preguntó sin dejar de cavar.

                - Así también se hace ejercicio –respondió mientras cavaba a su lado con otra pala.

                - ¿Ya te encuentras bien? –Jensen echó un poco de nieve a un lado del camino.- Esta mañana tenías mala cara.

                - Ya estoy bien –Jared ahondó la pala de nuevo, con tan mala suerte que del impacto la vieja madera crujió y el mango se rompió por la parte de la base.

                Jensen se incorporó y se le quedó mirando.

                - Espero que no caves igual que entrenes, porque sino…

                Jared reaccionó, intentando defenderse.

                - Esta pala ya estaba aquí cuando mi abuelo construyó esta casa, de hecho mi abuelo construyó ésta casa con ésta pala. Es lógico que se haya roto –Jared tiró la pala a un lado.

                Jensen lo miró con los ojos medio entornados.

                - ¿Y no te da vergüenza romper algo que ya es miembro de la familia? –bromeó.

                Jared sonrió. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que subiera con él al coche.

                - ¿A dónde vamos? –Jensen se sentó a su lado.

                - Vamos a la ferretería del pueblo a comprar otra pala.

                - Aún tenemos una –Jensen se puso el cinturón cuando vio a Jared arrancar el coche.

                - Ya, pero adelantaríamos más con dos, ¿no? Sobre todo si la nieve se sigue amontonando así.

                Jensen no dijo nada más. Se acomodó en el asiento y se relajó. Jared conducía despacio y eso le dio tiempo a pensar. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había pasado a Jared esa mañana, había desaparecido. Posiblemente estuviera cansado de estudiar así que decidió no darle más vueltas, igual que decidió no pensar en él como lo había hecho el día anterior en la ducha. Había sido un desliz, punto. Y era lógico porque Jared Padalecki era un tío sexy, simpático, divertido y tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía resistirse a eso?

 

 

 

                Apenas unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la ferretería del pueblo. El dueño, el señor Beaver, era un tío de una edad indeterminada que parecía haber hecho un pacto con el diablo porque por mucho que pasaran los años, siempre estaba igual de joven.

                Jared y Jensen entraron juntos. En el mostrador, Beaver atendía a varias habitantes del pueblo. Todas y cada una de ellas se volvieron para ver a los recién llegados. Entonces Jared cayó en una cosa; si Jensen se había hecho pasar por él. ¿Quién diablos iba a decir que era él? O lo que era peor; muchas de esas mujeres habían conocido a su familia, ¿se darían cuenta alguna del engaño?

                - Buenas tardes –Jensen sonrió encantadoramente. Las mujeres le devolvieron la sonrisa con algo de tonteo, como si tuvieran quince años en lugar de ochenta. La mayoría de las integrantes de ese corrillo tenían edad para ser la abuela de ambos.- Señora Van Halen, ¿cómo está?

                Rose Van Halen, la mujer más anciana del pueblo (y del mundo entero), avanzó hacia ellos con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, unas uñas largas y rojas y su eterno bolso de piel de serpiente que se compró en Miami a principio de los ochenta.

                - Jared –alargó la mano hacia Jensen y le pellizcó un moflete como si se tratara de un niño de cinco años.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que esperar a que nos digas tu verdadero nombre? Porque tendremos que llamar a éste jovencito como corresponde –dijo dirigiéndose al verdadero Jared.

                Ambos se miraron, con la salvedad que Jensen se había puesto ligeramente pálido. ¿Cómo le habían descubierto? La señora Kripke, que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento, contestó a su pregunta.

                - La verdad es que siempre hemos sabido que no eras Jared. Los hombres Padalecki son muy característicos, ¿lo sabías? –sonrió señalando a Jared.- El abuelo de Jared era exactamente igual que él cuando era joven y en cuanto le vimos llegar al pueblo lo tuvimos cien por cien claro.

                - ¡Eres la viva imagen de tu abuelo! –la señora Carlson se acercó a ellos.- De jóvenes todas íbamos detrás de él.

                - Bueno, ya no éramos tan jovencitas –Rose se unió a ellas.- Tu abuelo era un gran ejemplar del norte. Lástima que se fuera a Texas.

                Jensen se movió incómodo. No sabía qué hacer. Eso que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo era un delito y lo sabía. Hombre, Jared ya había dejado claro que no iba a denunciarle pero si esas mujeres querían, podían hacerlo y con razón.

                - Pero no te preocupes que no diremos nada –la señora Kripke le puso una mano a Jensen sobre el pecho y la dejó allí algo más de la cuenta.- Tus razones tendrás para haberte hecho pasar por otro pero a hora viendo que a Jared no le molesta, a nosotras tampoco.

                - Nosotras necesitábamos un hombre joven que nos ayudase a mantener nuestras casas en buen estado porque al quedarnos viudas y al ir yéndose todos los jóvenes del pueblo, cada vez quedamos menos.

                El resto de las mujeres, cinco en total, los rodearon y hablaban entre ellas como cotorras. Ambos se miraron; Jensen aliviado porque no iba a acabar en la cárcel como se había temido y Jared perplejo porque de vez en cuando alguna de esas señoras le hablaba recordándole hechos en los que él ni siquiera había nacido mientras le pasaban la mano por el pecho o por el brazo, como si no se diera cuenta.

                - Entonces, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre, muchacho? –Rose miró a Jensen atentamente. El resto la imitó.

                Jensen deseó haber llegado a la parte de las palas antes de someterse a ese interrogatorio porque así habría podido hacer un boquete en el suelo y esconderse.

                - Me llamo Jensen Ackles y soy de Dallas. –cuanto antes empezara mejor. Antes terminaría de pasar ese mal rato.- En un principio mi intención no fue hacerme pasar por él, pero llegué a ese casa y bueno, estaba deshabitada, era enorme y aquí me sentía tan a gusto que…

                Jared lo miró asombrado. No sabía que Jensen también era de Texas.

                - Eso es lo que pensamos –Rose agitó la cabeza y levantó un dedo como si de la mismísima Jessica Fletcher se tratara.- Por cierto, el grifo del baño gotea y me pone las toallas del mueble perdidas. ¿Le podrías echar un vistazo?

                Jensen asintió, ansioso por cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

                - Claro –echó los brazos hacia delante en un gesto de quitar a las mujeres y que se movieran de alrededor de él.- Seguramente será el sifón, que estará gastado. Vamos a mirarle uno y esta misma tarde se lo coloco.

                Las mujeres se movieron en manada hacia esa sección de la ferretería, que era bastante grande.

                El dueño se les quedó mirando.

                - Te va a salvar que éstas mujeres necesitan una mano hábil y joven que si no te hubieran sacado la piel a tiras –bromeó mientras salía de detrás del mostrador y avanzaba hacia Jared.- Tu abuelo fue un gran amigo mío.

                Jared aceptó el abrazo que le daba ese hombre tras acabar sus palabras. Se sentía extraño porque ellos habían contado una mentira ese tiempo (bueno, la había empezado Jensen pero él no había contado luego la verdad), y sin embargo todo el pueblo los trataba como si fueran sus hijos predilectos.

                - Jensen –se escuchó desde el fondo de la puerta.- ¿Podrías venir esta tarde a mi casa también para mirarme las cañerías?

                Un murmullo de risitas llegó hasta sus oídos. Hasta Jared se rió.

                Jim le puso una mano en el hombro.

                - Tienes fans, muchacho –le guiñó un ojo.- Trátalas bien y serás como su ídolo.

                Jim se volvió hacia el mostrador dejándoles solos.

                - ¿Tú también has sentido miedo? –Jared se volvió hacia él, aún acojonado por la experiencia en sí.

                - Sí, pero como las conozco sé de quién me tengo que alejar más –sonrió y caminó hacia el corro, para elegir lo que le iba a hacer falta esa tarde para cambiar el grifo.

                Jared decidió ir a mirar la pala que habían ido a buscar y cuando volvió, las mujeres seguían rodeando a Jensen, preguntándole cosas sobre cómo forrar un armario. Llegó justo a tiempo al grupo para ver cómo la señora Van Halen se ponía blanca y se mareaba, perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio. Jared tiró la pala y corrió hacia ella. La pudo sostener por los brazos mientras la mujer se dejaba de caer sobre él. Con un codo le dio a un  espejo de tocador que había sobre una estantería. Éste cayó hacia delante. Jared intentó sostenerlo pero no llegó a tiempo, por lo que el espejo se rompió sobre su mano.

                Jensen y las demás mujeres se acercaron a ellos.

                - Rose, ¿estás bien? –sus amigas la rodearon intentando echarle aire con varios pañuelitos de encaje.

                - Sí, sí, no sé qué me ha pasado.

                - Jared, estás sangrando –la señora Kripke le acercó su pañuelo y se lo puso sobre la herida.- Creo que te has cortado con el espejo.

                - Ve al baño y mira si se te ha clavado algún trozo –Jim había llegado hacia ellas alertado por el ruido.

                Jensen guió a Jared hacia el baño mientras de fondo, el dueño sermoneaba a las mujeres.

                - No se las puede dejar solas, señoras.

                Jensen sonrió por el tono que estaba usando el viejo Beaver mientras encendía el interruptor del baño. Cuando estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta y abrió el grifo del lavabo.

                Jared puso la mano debajo del chorro e hizo una mueca de dolor.

                - El corte no es profundo y no parece que se haya clavado ningún cristal –Jensen se acercó bien para ver la herida,- pero seguramente te dolerá porque te lo has hecho en el mismo pliegue de la mano.

                - Ya –Jared se agachó también un poco para ver la herida, quedando a la misma altura que Jensen.- Menos mal que no soy zurdo sino no podría seguir tomando apuntes.

                Jensen sonrió y lo miró. Sus adorables pequitas parecieron reírse con él.

                Jared lo observó en silencio y sin venir a cuento, se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

CAPITULO 4

 

 

                Jared lo observó en silencio y sin venir a cuento, se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios.

                Jensen no se apartó, ni siquiera se movió. Lo vio venir y no aproximó la cabeza, esperó a que llegara a él.

                Jared posó los labios con suavidad sobre los de Jensen, como probando si podía hacerlo y si podía gustarle. Durante los tres primeros segundos no sucedió nada aunque ambos se quedaron así, unidos irremediablemente y sin poder evitarlo.

                Jared sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Sin pensarlo se había lanzado a sus labios, apartando el pánico que estaba sintiendo porque bueno, nunca había besado a un tío de esa manera y no sabía realmente si el otro le iba a corresponder o no.

                Las primeras reacciones que esperaba eran asco, o repugnancia o quizás esa sensación de la que despotricaban siempre tanto las tías cuando te está saliendo la barba y las besas y se quejan de que les arañas toda la cara. Pues no hubo nada de eso, más bien todo lo contrario. Quizás fuera porque los labios de Jensen eran carnosos y habían sido creados para besar. Incluso su barbita de dos días apenas era áspera ni irritante. Y lo más sorprendente de todo; algo le burbujeó en el pecho cuando lo estaba besando. No sabía muy bien qué era pero fue como un calor que se fue expandiendo por todo el cuerpo, hasta llenarle por completo. A partir de ahí la cosa sucedió mucho más rápido.

                Jared avanzó hacia él bastante más, olvidando el grifo del agua abierto y la mano sangrante. Jensen se dejó arrastrar, hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta cerrada del baño.  El alto dejó caer todo su peso sobre el otro, quedando ambos cuerpos pegados milimétricamente. Lo miró a los ojos, durante un segundo, quizás durante cien. No lo supo bien. Cuando fue a poner sus labios sobre los de Jensen, éste los abrió un poco, expectante, anhelando más, algo que quizás Jared no estaba preparado para darle.

 

 

 

                Cerró los ojos respirando contra los labios de Jensen y permaneció así. Sus bocas se rozaron levemente, como si lo que realmente los estuviera uniendo fuera el aliento que se les escapaba entrecortadamente.

                Jared apoyó una mano contra la puerta, haciendo un movimiento ligero con las caderas que hizo a Jensen gemir; un sonido suave, anhelante, que le hizo desear devorar esos labios gorditos y suaves que tenía. _Necesitaba_ hacerlo.

                Sin pensarlo más presionó sus bocas con más fuerza, labios abiertos y húmedos. Había pasión en ese beso pero estaba recubierto de una ligera capa de incertidumbre y temor. ¿Y si estaba cometiendo un error irreparable?

                Jensen se movió. Sus manos se cerraron sobre la delantera de la camisa de Jared. Agarró la tela y lo atrajo hacia sí un poco más. Su lengua lo buscó de forma perezosa y lánguida, como si él también estuviera dudando pero aún sin ser capaz de separar los labios.

                _Toc, toc_

                Un golpeteo en la puerta resonó contra la cabeza de Jensen, que estaba apoyado justo en ese sitio. Le daba igual, unos simples golpes en la puerta no iba a hacer que se detuviera.

  

  1.                 - ¿Jared? ¿Jensen? ¿Estáis bien? –La voz de la señora Kripke sonó demasiado cerca.- Si  algo va mal podemos llamar a Eric, el muchacho que conduce la ambulancia. Puede llevarte en siete minutos y veintitrés segundos al hospital. Lo contamos la última vez que Rose se pasó inhalando aquellas flores de Bach.     
  



                - ¿Y si han consumido popper? He leído que es una droga muy peligrosa.

                - ¡Cállate, Rose! –Margaret golpeó de nuevo la puerta.

                Jared abrió la puerta de un tirón y dejó a la mujer con el brazo en alto, dispuesta a llamar otra vez. Alrededor de ella estaban las demás.

                - Todo va bien –Jared les enseñó la mano vendada con una toalla pequeña.- El corte  no es profundo. Sobreviviré.

                Jensen salió tras él. Observó cómo Jared se acercaba a la pala que había dejado tirada antes en el suelo y la llevó hacia el mostrador para que Jim se la cobrara.

                - Si le parece bien señora Van Halen, en una hora estaré en su casa para arreglarle el grifo.

                - Oh, perfecto. Me daré prisa, entonces.

                Jensen llegó junto a Jared y se unió a la conversación.

                - ¿Seguro que no quieres ir al hospital? –Jim le devolvió el cambio.- Ese Eric es muy rápido con la ambulancia.

                - Es sólo un cortecito. Le devolveré la toalla en cuanto la lave.

                - No te preocupes –luego se volvió hacia Jensen.- Será mejor que conduzcas tú porque ha empezado a nevar otra vez y ese corte está en un lugar muy fastidioso.

                - Descuida –Jensen cogió las cosas del mostrado y caminó  hacia la puerta.- Gracias Jim.

                - Gracias –Jared lo saludó con la mano.

                - Tened cuidado –Jim los vio alejarse y luego se volvió hacia el grupo de mujeres que lo miraban moviendo las pestañas. Luego caminó hacia ellas.- Qué han roto ahora, señoras…

 

 _Nota de la autora: El popper_ _un tipo de droga que se toma por_ _[inhalación](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inhalaci%C3%B3n) _ _y que están compuestas por_ _[nitritos](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nitrito) _ _de_ _[amilo](http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Amilo&action=edit&redlink=1),[butilo](http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Butilo&action=edit&redlink=1)_ _o_ _[isobutilo](http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Isobutilo&action=edit&redlink=1). Se trata de un líquido incoloro y con un fuerte olor característico. Los efectos se producen muy rápido, y su duración es muy breve. Dilata los vasos sanguíneos (que causa una bajada repentina en la_ _[presión arterial](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Presi%C3%B3n_arterial)), aumenta el ritmo cardíaco, y produce una sensación de calor y de euforia, que dura generalmente un par de minutos. La inhalación de los nitritos relaja los músculos, como los del_ _[esfínter](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esf%C3%ADnter) _ _del ano y de la vagina, por lo que a menudo es empleado en el_ _[acto sexual](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acto_sexual), al tener efecto vasodilatador uno de sus efectos más potentes es el de la erección, aunque no obstante también puede acarrear su pérdida a altas y prolongadas dosis. Es una droga muy peligrosa._

 

 

 

 

                Durante el camino a casa ambos permanecieron incómodamente callados. Jensen conducía muy despacio a causa de la nieve y el recorrido se hizo eterno.

                Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Jared movía la mano, abriéndola y cerrándola con cuidado.

                - ¿Seguro que no quieres que vayamos al hospital? Nos pilla cerca.

                - En serio. Está bien –Jared abrió y cerró de nuevo la mano para demostrarle que estaba bien.- El corte ha caído justo en el pliegue que se forma al cerrar  y es molesto, pero nada más.

                Jensen asintió y volvió a prestar atención a la carretera. Cuando apenas habían pasado un par de minutos no pudo soportarlo más y sacó el tema. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y quizás fuera mejor que lo sacara él.

                - Jared, lo siento –hizo una pausa donde miró de reojo a Jared que ni se había movido del asiento.- Yo…

                - No tienes que sentirlo. Yo no sabía que tú eras realmente gay –mentira, algo sospechaba. Lo que ya no tenía tan claro era qué diablos era él. Porque ese beso le había gustado, y mucho.- Se me fue de las manos, lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

                Jensen se centró en la carretera, mordiéndose la lengua, queriendo decirle que él quería que pasara, que había soñado con él, con su cuerpo, con su sonrisa, con esos enloquecedores hoyuelos.

                - No sé si soy gay, Jensen –Jared eligió ese momento para sincerarse. Tenía que hacerlo, porque sentía que iba a explotar.- Nunca había besado a un tío, ni lo había tocado como te he tocado a ti.

                Mierda. Jensen cerró los ojos por un momento. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle agarrado y haberle atraído hacia sí, de haberle besado con lengua, incluso se arrepentía de haber soñado todas esas cosas guarras con él. ¡Maldición!

                - Lo siento Jared, pensé que eras gay y te seguí, corrí enseguida hacía ti, a besarte y…

                - Está bien, no hay problema.

                Era obvio que Jared quería cambiar de tema, por lo que Jensen alargó la mano y encendió la radio del coche. Fue un mal momento para hacerlo, porque una canción poco apropiada inundó el vehículo.

 

 

 _[I wanna run to you (oooh)   
I wanna run to you (oooh)   
Won't you hold me in your arms   
And keep me safe from harm   
I wanna run to you (oooh)   
But if I come to you (oooh)   
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0e7MM_wqU8) _

 

 

 

 

                Jensen volvió a estirar la mano rápidamente y apagó la radio.

                - Es un truño de canción –defendió el comportamiento tan extraño que había tenido.

                Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a casa. Jared se bajó del coche y Jensen lo siguió pero caminó hacia el garaje.

                - Voy a coger un par de cosas para arreglar el grifo de la señora Van Halen. No creo que tarde.

                Jared asintió. Abrió la puerta y entró. No fue muy lejos, se quedó mirando por la ventana a través de las cortinas cómo Jensen sacabas varias cajas de herramientas del garaje y las subía al coche. Dio marcha atrás y desapareció de nuevo entre la nieve.

                Había metido la pata y no una sino dos veces; la primera besándole y la segunda diciéndole que él no era realmente gay. Posiblemente ahora Jensen se pensaba que estaba jugando con él, o que se aburría allí en ese maldito pueblo donde ellos dos parecían ser las únicas dos personas con menos de cien años en doscientos kilómetros a la redonda.

                Genial, una idea fantástica el besarle. Cogió el móvil y le dio a rellamada.

                - Misha, he metido la pata.

                Jared le contó a su amigo todo lo que había pasado, incluso la charla en el coche. Misha hizo un chasquido con la lengua al otro lado de la línea.

                - Tienes que decirle que no lo estás usando, Jay. Porque seguramente es lo que estará pensando.

                - Joder. ¡Esto es una mierda! ¿Me oyes? Porque yo no quería eso en absoluto.

                - Ya, tú solo querías experimentar lo que es besar a un tío que ya sabes de ante mano que es gay pero que él no sabe que tú estás probando por probar.

                - ¡Eh! –Jared se sintió ofendido.- Yo no estoy probando por probar.

                - Entonces te gustó –Misha se mordió el labio inferior, esperando para ver por dónde le salía Jared.

                - Sí joder sí, me gustó.

                - Bueno, al menos ya tienes algo en claro.

                - ¡Diiiiosss, esto es una mierda! –Jared se tiró en el sofá, deseando que los cojines se lo tragasen o le borrasen la memoria o algo igual de satisfactorio.- Mátame, por favor.

                - Eso sería demasiado fácil. Mira, habla con él y sé sincero porque lo que seguramente esté pensando es que te aburrías o te querías reír de él.

                Jared se llevó una manaza a la cara y se restregó los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan gilipollas metiendo la pata así? Es que cuando lo tuvo tan cerca, se perdió en esos ojos verdes y ¿realmente? no quería que nadie lo encontrara.

                - Jared, tengo que irme –Misha cogió las llaves del coche de encima de la mesa y abrió la puerta de la casa.- Tengo que entregar un proyecto y no quiero llegar tarde. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

                - Claro. Gracias tío –Jared colgó y se quedó tirado en el sofá un rato más. Por unos minutos se durmió agobiado pensando en las palabras que le diría a Jensen cuando volviera.

                Un rato más tarde le llegó un mensaje al móvil. Era Jensen diciéndole que la avería de la tubería de la casa era más importante de lo que él había pensado y que no le esperara para cenar.

                A Jared le dieron ganas de arrojar el móvil lejos, de arrancarse la lengua y comérsela o clavarse miles de chinchetas de colores en el cerebro. Afrontó ese ataque absurdo de decepción-agobio-furia como mejor sabía hacerlo; entrenando.

 

 

 

                Jensen llegó muy tarde a casa pero ya había aprendido la lección; nada que tuviera que ver con la señora Van Halen era sencillo. Lo que podía parecer algo simple y fácil de arreglar, acababa siendo un cambio de tuberías general en toda la casa y la llave de paso central del agua de toda la casa rota por la mitad. Aún le dolía la espalda de estar tirado a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, recogiendo agua con una toalla.

                Llegó a la cocina intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se tumbó en el sofá. Encendió la tele y unos anuncios abominables sobre un trasto de cocina que lo hacía todo iluminó el salón. Era una mierda pero prefería eso a los anuncios granjeros del condado que solían poner a esas horas.

                Le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza, pensando si subirse a su habitación o quedarse allí tumbado un rato más. La segunda opción ganó, por pereza básicamente, y por miedo porque temía subir y encontrarse con Jared. No es que lo temiera o no quisiera hablar con él, es que no sabía qué decirle, cómo comportarse. Porque no le entendía; ¿era o no era gay? Si lo era no entendía tantas dudas y si no lo era, ¿qué diablos hacía besándole? Porque a él le había gustado y posiblemente su comportamiento hubiera sido mucho más recatado si lo hubiera sabido. Posiblemente no lo hubiera besado, para empezar. Porque ahora el que estaba jodido era él; antes al menos podía soñar que besaba fatal, o que tenía aliento de rana o alguna cosa infantil de esas, pero no; ahora sabía que sus besos eran perfectos, como todo él.

                Definitivamente iba a quedarse en ese sofá. Se terminó de beber la cerveza y se espatarró del todo quitándose las botas y dejándolas a un lado. Se acomodó mejor, poniendo mejor el cojín debajo de la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, el olor de Jared llegó a él. Su colonia, su aftershave, el olor de su piel. Ese cojín olía a él.

                Lo más sensato hubiera sido ponerse de pie y salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario pero no, Jensen Ackles había nacido con alma un poco masoca y estúpida, porque cogió la manta que estaba apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá y se tapó con ella. Creándose su rincón particular, se durmió con la tele de fondo y una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

 

 

 

                Jared se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador. Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando decidió enfrentar a un nuevo día. Otro más de estudio y entrenamiento. Al menos se consolaba pensando que apenas le quedaban dos semanas y ya todo habría acabado, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

                Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Cuando iba por la mitad del salón, se dio cuenta de que la tele estaba encendida. Eso le pareció raro porque él la puso para cenar pero luego la apagó. Se acercó para ver qué podía haber pasado cuando vio a Jensen sobre el sofá, completamente dormido. _Eso_ había pasado.

                Sin poderlo evitar se acercó a él y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

                Jensen parecía dormir plácidamente. Era bonito verle así de relajado y tranquilo porque por el carácter que tenía, solía estar a la defensiva, con el ceño fruncido y oculto tras una barrera que se había construido para que nadie pasara a través de ella y pudieran llegar a él.

                Debía de estar loco. No, decididamente estaba loco, pero Jared se inclinó hacia delante. Lo que iba a hacer era una locura, un suicidio, sin contar que era un acto terriblemente egoísta por su parte, pero es que no podía evitar la tentación de besarle. Era como pedirle a un lobo que no le aullara a la luna o decirle a un pájaro que no saliera volando hacia sol. Él se sentía igual; a pesar de no entender las cosas, de no saber qué hacer con su vida, qué le gustaba y qué no, había una única cosa que sí tenía claro en todo ese berenjenal que era su cabeza: le gustaba besar a Jensen Ackles.

                Y así lo hizo. Puso sus labios sobre los de él y ahí los dejó.

                Fue un beso de película del canal Disney, o al menos lo fue hasta que Jensen se despertó y se dio cuenta que Jared lo estaba besando. Cogiéndole por sorpresa, Jensen lo arrastró hacia él y lo tumbó sobre su cuerpo mientras lo seguía besando, ésta vez con mucha lengua y nada de respiración.

                Se devoraban los labios mutuamente, ansiosos por probar lo que el otro tenía que ofrecerle.

                Jared le mordió el labio inferior, tirando un poco de él y succionándolo luego, hasta volver a capturarlo por completo. Sin darse cuenta, las caderas comenzaron a arremeter contra las de Jensen, que se movieron en respuesta a las suyas.

                Jensen gimió entre sus labios y levantó los brazos para acariciarle la espalda y apoyar finalmente las manos sobre su trasero. Jared abrió los ojos y se puso de pié rápidamente. Tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos y el pelo más despeinado de lo que ya lo traía.

                - Jensen, yo no…

                El otro se levantó del sofá sin decir nada y se acercó a él. Sabía lo que Jared iba a decir; que estaba confundido, que no sabía lo que le había pasado. Lo de siempre, vaya. Había oído la misma historia mil veces. Sacar a un gay del armario era más complicado que sacar a un elefante de una chatarrería sin hacer ruido.

                Jensen caminó hasta acercarse a él. Jared parecía haber retrocedido más de media habitación.

                -Ahora niégame que no eres gay –hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándole la ostentosa erección que Jared lucía en sus pantalones,- pero no voy a ser yo quien te lo diga, Jared. Vas a ser tú sólo, porque nadie puede hacerlo por ti.

                Jensen se dio media vuelta, subió los escalones hacia el segundo piso y se metió en su habitación dando un ligero portazo. Jared se había quedado ahí, en medio del salón plantado, en una erección de tres pares de narices y una sensación de estar perdido de todo.

                ¿Iba a ser siempre así? ¿Haría alguna cosa bien en su vida sin joder antes a Jensen?


	5. Chapter 5

 

CAPITULO 5

 

 _Nota de la autora: A mí siempre me dijeron de pequeña  que el jueves y el viernes santo no se podía comer carne. Vale, ¿y lamerla? Así que he decidido dejaros para hoy este capítulo. Estoy mortalmente orgullosa de él, y aunque muchos lo vean como un pornaco más, para mí significa mucho porque no había escrito antes nada parecido a esto. No, no os asustéis que no hay nada salvaje ni descabellado. Simplemente me gusta ver cómo los J2 conectan. Sí, soy una Jotados sin remedio ni salvación porque con ellos juntos, para mí, el mundo es un poquito más bonito. Os deseo feliz lectura y un feliz Jueves Santo sin Carne… o con ella ;)_

 

 

 

                Ambos llevaban tres días evitándose como a la peste. Tampoco lo hacían adrede porque si coincidían en la cocina, no pasaba nada, incluso mantenían una pequeña charla cordial y sencilla, pero tampoco hacían nada por estar juntos en la misma habitación. Jared parecía estar bien, seguía con su rutina diaria como si nada hubiera pasado. El jodido era Jensen, claro, que aún tenía el sabor de los labios de Padalecki en la boca. Le gustaba, no podía evitarlo y en este caso era malo porque había tenido que dar con un gay que no sabía si lo era. Él había tenido claro desde joven sus inclinaciones sexuales. Nunca había dudado de ellas ni se lo había ocultado a nadie. Vale, no había ido saltando por el prado gritando que era marica, pero si le preguntaban, él no tenía problema en decir la verdad y el hecho de que él tuviera las ideas tan claras y Jared estuviera tan perdido que no sabía lo que era ni lo que tenía le jodía porque por mucho que quisiera ayudarle, eso era algo que tenía que descubrir por sí mismo, porque qué iba a decirle ” _Jared, hazte gay, que mola mazo”._ Pues no.

                Además, ahora tenía otro problema entre manos y era el intentar por todos los medios hablar con Jared o pensar en él y no empalmarse. ¡Era frustrante! Se sentía como si tuviera trece años y la verdad, esa era una época de su vida que no le gustaría recordar.

                Al principio pensó que evitarle un poco solucionaría el problema pero no fue así porque aunque Jared se pasara gran parte del día en el sótano entrenando, sus jadeos de deportista le llegaban hasta el salón. En serio, ¿es que la gente no podía hacer deporte sin hacer esos ruidos tan eróticos? Más de una vez pensó en abrir la puerta de la casa, coger algo de nieve, metérsela en los pantalones y volver a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Si no fuera porque le tenía algo de aprecio a sus pelotas, lo hubiera hecho.

 

 

 

                Esa noche Jared subió del entrenamiento mucho más tarde, justo cuando Jensen había limpiado la cocina. Se cruzaron apenas unos segundos, los suficientes para que Jensen le dijera que se iba a la cama. Jared le sonrió y asintió, deseándole buenas noches.

                Jensen se entretuvo quitando una pelusa imaginaria de la encimera para deleitarse con los músculos de la espalda de Jared, que se le marcaban a través de la camiseta mojada de sudor.

                - Mañana tengo que ir al campus para una prueba de entrenamiento y entregar algunos papeles –Jared se hizo un sándwich de seis pisos, luego recogió todo lo que había ensuciado.- Estaré todo el día fuera.

                - Bien –Jensen asintió.- Yo voy a ir a casa de la señora Novak a arreglarle un par de cosas.

                - Genial, así no te aburrirás solo en casa –Jared se volvió hacia él con su super sándwich en la mano.- Me voy a la ducha. Mañana tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

                - Queda poco para el examen, ¿no? –Jensen no estaba seguro de la fecha.

                - El teórico es en tres días y cinco días más tarde el práctico.

                Jensen sonrió. Había estado frunciendo el ceño y no sabía muy bien por qué.

                - Suerte mañana.

                - Gracias –Jared le sonrió tímidamente y salió de la cocina.

                Jensen subió a su dormitorio varios minutos más tarde. El agua de la ducha y a Jared tararear algo se escuchaba en todo el pasillo. Siendo sinceros, sonaba fatal. El don de la música no le había sido dado a Jared el día que lo repartieron en el cielo, pero a Jensen le dio igual y le gustó escucharle. Esa era una buena oportunidad para pensar en que ese tío de casi dos metros con cuerpo de dios nórdico no era del todo perfecto.

                Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y un golpe de calor le dio en el rostro. Otra vez se había olvidado de bajar el radiador y ahora la habitación parecía la antesala del infierno. Dejó la puerta abierta y caminó con paso decidido a bajar el termostato. También abrió un poco la ventana porque en serio, parecía verano allí dentro.

                Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, escuchando a Jared de fondo cantando algo parecido a Bon Jovi pero sin serlo realmente. Casi era preferible escucharle cuando se le llenaba la boca de agua. Jensen sonrió por la crueldad de su pensamiento. Quedándose en calzoncillos se tiró encima de la cama, esperando a que la temperatura bajara un poco y pudiera cerrar la ventana y la puerta. Se puso cómodo poniendo los brazos detrás del a cabeza y siguió escuchando el sonido del agua junto con la voz de Jared.

 

 

 

 _[Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRR9cFpMzP0&feature=related) _

_If you're ready, I'm willing and able  
Help me lay my cards out on the table  
You're mine, and I'm yours for the taking  
Right now the rules we made are meant for breaking_

 _What you get aint always what you see  
But satisfaction is guarenteed_

 

 

                Jensen cerró los ojos. Jared no podía estar cantando otra canción, o inventarse la letra. No, tenía que torturarle con esas palabras. Pensar en Jared poniendo sus manos sobre él provocó una reacción inmediata en sus calzoncillos. Dios, hasta oírle cantar así de mal le ponía cachondo. Si fuera efectivo se metería debajo de la almohada y si pudiera encendería un par de velas para hacer cera y taponarse los oídos con ella pero NO, esa voz de Jared rogándole que pusiera sus manos sobre él lo perseguiría hasta la tumba.

 

 

 _[Oh baby, don't you know  
I only aim to please  
If you want me to lay my hands on you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRR9cFpMzP0&feature=related) _

 

 

 

                No pudo controlarse más; bajó los brazos y tiró de los calzoncillos hacia abajo, deslizándolos por las piernas de cualquier manera para lanzarlo luego a un lado.

                Se agarró la polla con desesperación mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y a sudar. Cerrar los ojos solo le ayudó a que la voz de Jared se le incrustara en el cerebro a pesar de que ya había dejado de cantar. Quería hacer todo eso que decía la canción, o que las hiciera con él, le daba igual. Estaba tan cachondo que no veía, tan solo sentía su piel demasiado sensible y vulnerable. Cuando el agarre de su mano contra la polla se hizo más estrecho, no pudo evitar doblar las piernas e impulsar el trasero hacia arriba, moviendo las caderas en golpes secos y necesitados. Rodó por la cama hacia un lado, alargó la mano para abrir el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un tubito de lubricante. Lo abrió con agilidad y lo apretó hasta que salió una ligera pasta brillante y viscosa. Dejó el tubo sobre la mesita y volvió a su posición de antes, abriendo bien las piernas mientras volvía a masturbarse. Bajó la mano hasta el perineo, hasta que localizó la entrada. Su dedo dio vueltas alrededor, lubricando bien la zona. Finalmente hizo presión, adentrándose un poco dentro de él, notando la resistencia que le ponía su propio cuerpo. Jensen ahogó un gemido cuando su dedo, lentamente, fue entrando. Cuando ya se había habituado a él, lo volvió a sacar para introducirlo otra vez, ésta vez algo más rápido y más profundo.

                Aumentando la velocidad con la que se masturbaba, Jensen movía las caderas al compás, suplicándose a sí mismo un poco más de lo que fuera, le daba igual. Estaba ciego de deseo y necesitad. Respiraba trabajosamente por la boca, abriendo el pecho con grandes bocanada de oxigeno. Luchaba por su liberación, por tan solo unos segundos de libertad, que incluso a él mismo le costaba trabajo darse. Anhelando lo posterior, extrajo el dedo para volver a introducirlo, esta vez acompañado de un segundo dedo notando de nuevo una pequeña resistencia. Respirando hondo siguió adelante con eso.

                No le costó trabajo coordinar ambas manos en un mismo movimiento.  Cuando ya tuvo los dos dedos dentro de él, comenzó a moverlos en círculos de un lado a otro. Luego movió las caderas en otro ángulo para proporcionarse más placer. Arqueó la espalda separándola de la cama. El resto de la habitación, de la casa, incluso medio mundo comenzaron a desaparecer de su mente. Solo buscaba y necesitaba su propia liberación.

 

 

 

                Jared cerró el grifo de la ducha, se envolvió en su albornoz, descorrió las cortinas del baño y salió. El espejo estaba empañado así que se peinó a tientas. Recogió la ropa sucia echándola al cesto y salió del baño. El aire frío del pasillo le hizo cosquillas en la piel. Se envolvió más en la felpa del albornoz y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto cuando vio la puerta del dormitorio de Jensen abierta. Eso era raro porque normalmente la solía tener cerrada a cal y canto. Se acercó a ella, más que nada por asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando llegó y se asomó a la puerta, no dio crédito de lo que vio. Al igual que lo que le había pasado días atrás con Jensen en la ducha, ahora le estaba pasando en el dormitorio; no podía apartar los ojos de él y eso que la imagen era mucho más explícita.

                Se empalmó en el acto y eso le sorprendió porque él aún no tenía claro si le gustaban los tíos o no. Era obvio que su cuerpo lo tenía mucho más claro que él porque no dudó en reaccionar a ver semejante escena.

                Aunque de nuevo sabía que estaba mal, que no tendría que estar ahí mirando, su cuerpo no podía moverse. Estaba como hipnotizado viendo a Jensen. Involuntariamente echó un paso hacia delante y una de las maderas del suelo crujió. Jared despertó del embrujo del que era preso y antes de que Jensen lo viera, salió rápidamente de la habitación directo hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allí se tiró sobre la cama, enterrando la cabeza contra la almohada e intentado mimetizarse con la colcha.

                Sí, Jensen lo había visto. Milésimas de segundos después de escuchar el crujido de la madera, abrió los ojos y vio a Jared justo cuando desaparecía por el pasillo.

                ¡Mierda! Jensen se incorporó sobre la cama y salió al pasillo en busca de Jared. No había rastro de él.

                - ¡Jared! –lo llamó. No hubo respuesta.

                Bien, si Jared no venía, tendría que ir él. Desnudo y aún empalmado caminó por el pasillo directo a su habitación. No le abochornaba mucho que Jared lo hubiera visto en semejante acto de intimidad, lo que le jodía es que eso podía confundirlo más. Si aún no tenía las ideas claras, podía confundirse, o sentirse agobiado y presionado por algo que no tendría que haber visto, para empezar.

                Llegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio y entró sin llamar. Jared estaba tumbado de lado, aparentemente dormido.

                Jensen lo miró pero no dijo nada. Se acercó hacia la cama y se acostó junto a él, acoplando su espalda al pecho del grandullón. Jared no hizo ademán de apartarse, ni siquiera se movió. Jensen estaba cansado de esa actitud. Sabía que Jared no saldría jamás de ese círculo vicioso en el que estaba metido porque él mismo no quería. Estaba tan claro que le gustaban los tíos y seguía negándolo que lo ponía furioso. Sabía que tenía respetar su decisión pero si Jared no había tomado ninguna aún… ¿No significaba eso que necesitaba un poco de ayuda?

                Se acopló a él, apoyando su espalda contra gran parte del trozo descubierto de pecho que había quedado fuera al abrírsele el albornoz. También apoyó las caderas contra las de él, notando la erección de Jared contra su culo. ¿Por qué diablos se hacía eso?

                - Jared –murmuró muy bajito, como si fuera a contarle el mayor de los secretos,- sé que estás despierto y no me contestes si no quieres, pero no estás solo. Yo estoy aquí y te necesito.

                Ya no se trataba de hacer el amor o de simplemente follar; era compartir un momento íntimo, algo privado que sería única y exclusivamente para ellos.

                Jared lo había escuchado, alto y claro. Y lo había entendido. Quería tanto seguir adelante, sentir cosas nuevas, experimentar, descubrir si eso que tenía dentro era real o no. Ahora era su oportunidad. De nada le iba a servir hacerse el dormido, o darse media vuelta. Decidiéndolo a la misma par que lo pensaba, acercó la cabeza hacia su cuello para comenzar a trazarle besos a lo largo de la columna y sobre el omoplato. La piel de Jensen se erizó de satisfacción y un escalofrío le recorrió por completo. Dios, había soñado tantas veces con eso… Jared  le puso una mano sobre la cadera. Sus dedos eran largos y fuertes, su piel caliente, como la de Jensen. Poco a poco fue bajando la mano, recorriendo su ingle hasta llegar a su pene, aún erecto y expectante. Jared lo tomó en la mano y durante un segundo se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y olvidar todo eso. Él nunca había cogido una polla que no fuera la suya. ¿Qué diablos hacía cogiéndosela a ese tío? ¡Porque te gusta, cabeza de chorlito! Y lo supo cuando su propia erección se hizo más grande y dolorosa. Armándose de valor cerró la mano alrededor de Jensen y comenzó a acariciarlo. Era una sensación rara para él porque nunca se lo había hecho a otro tío, ni siquiera lo había visto. Sólo podía hablar de su propia existencia, así que hizo lo que hubiera hecho él si hubiera sido su polla a la que estuviera acariciando.

                Jensen entreabrió los labios pero nada salió de ellos. Temía asustar a Jared o hacerle pensar que no lo estaba haciendo bien, cuando era todo lo contrario. Quería bajar la cabeza y echar un vistazo, ver esa enorme mano acariciándole tan íntimamente. Tampoco lo hizo. En su lugar cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó. Se había propuesto no moverse hasta que Jared no diera un paso primero, hasta que tuviera más confianza porque francamente, parecía que iba a ser fusilado de un momento a otro.

                Su mente se fue relajando y con ella sus dudas. Le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, quería seguir, lo deseaba. Jared aceleró un poco la mano y su propio pene se irguió más, luchando por liberarse de la pesada tela del albornoz. Dejó a Jensen por un momento para llevar la mano al cinturón  y abrirlo sin miramientos, echándolo hacia atrás y arrimándose todo lo que podía a Jensen. Volvió a agarrarle para seguir masturbándole mientras a compás, se restregaba contra  el trasero del otro. Era una sensación interesante y le gustó estar experimentándola.

                Los dedos comenzaron a deslizarse con mayor facilidad ayudados por el líquido pre seminal. Jared trazaba pequeños círculos sobre el glande con el dedo índice, volviendo loco a Jensen, que no pudo contenerse más y una exhalación escapó de sus labios.

                Jared volvió la cabeza hacia él. Había tenido los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como ida. Ahora, al abrir los ojos descubrió que no sólo estaba haciendo eso por probar, por experimentar o pasar el rato; se acababa de dar cuenta que sentía _algo_ por Jensen. No sabía el qué y posiblemente se tratase del deseo contenido hasta ahora, no estaba seguro, el caso es que echó la cabeza hacia delante dejándose de caer en un poco sobre él hasta que estuvo a la altura de su cabeza. Jensen volvió la cabeza justo en el momento en el que Jared se acercaba más para morderle el mentón. Fue un mordisco sin fuerza, usando más la lengua que otra cosa. Para Jensen esa fue la cosa más increíblemente simple y erótica que le habían hecho en su vida. Tenía una extensa vida sexual y nunca le habían mordido la barbilla. Hasta ahora.

                Jared pasó la lengua por la rasposa piel de Jensen, áspera por la barba de un par de días.

                - Jared – jadeó sin darse cuenta.

                Jared parecía estar poseído porque subió la mano y le dio la vuelta, hasta que el cuerpo de Jensen quedó debajo del suyo, ambos cara a cara. Sujetándole la barbilla lo besó. Ese beso no tenía nada que ver con los anteriores; era un beso salvaje, cubierto de necesidad, deseo y ansias. Jensen respondió sin pensar, buscándole con la lengua, encontrándola y mordiéndola a su paso.

                - ¡Joder! –la exclamación de Jared iba más para él que otra cosa. Tenía que controlarse porque estaba cerca de perder el control.

                Se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de Jensen y lo miró entre la oscuridad. El cuarto estaba a oscuras y solo les llegaba la luz del pasillo. Suficiente para verse mutuamente.

                Lo siguiente que Jared supo fue que se encontraba bajando por ese maravilloso cuerpo, fuerte y firme, besándole allá donde caía su lengua. Cuando llegó a su erección, Jared dudó durante unos segundos. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con eso? Porque vale, masturbar otra polla era fácil, él tenía una así que lo había masturbado como le gustaba masturbarse él, pero lamer una polla era otra cosa completamente distinta. Bien, ese era el sueño de todo hombre; llegar a lamérsela, pero no todo el mundo podía ser Misha Collins.

                - Si quieres lo dejamos.

                La voz  de Jensen le retumbó en los oídos y eso que había hablado bajito.

                - ¿Qué? No –exclamó. Se había dado cuenta que había estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada y Jensen había pensando erróneamente que no quería seguir.- Quiero hacerlo pero no sé cómo. Nunca…

                - Yo tengo un lema –Jensen sonrió levemente, rompiendo la tensión durante varios segundos;- Haz lo que te hubiera gustado que te hicieran a ti.

                Jared sonrió. Buen lema. Sin pensárselo más eso fue lo que hizo; bajó la cabeza y le dio un largo lametón por todo el pene, desde la base hasta la punta.  Jensen reaccionó tensando el cuerpo.  Cuando notó la lengua de Jared recorrerle el glande, caliente y húmedo, tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para no salir disparado hacia el techo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, conteniéndose.

                Se estaba animando y esperaba estar haciéndolo bien. Por la reacción del cuerpo de Jensen parecía que le estaba gustando. Jared pensaba en lo que le gustaba a él y eso hacía. Al final iba a resultar útil ser gay y conocer el cuerpo masculino.

                Animado por la reacción del otro, Jared profundizó el beso, introduciéndoselo entero en la boca mientras con una mano le acariciaba los testículos. Debido al lubricante que Jensen había estado usando, la mano se le resbalaba hacia abajo, hacia el perineo. Jared rememoró cuando minutos atrás había encontrado a Jensen dándose placer así. ¿Realmente eso era satisfactorio? Bueno, si lo hacía sería por algo, ¿no? Él por su parte no estaba muy seguro de querer probarlo. Aún. El caso es que la idea de penetrar a Jensen cada vez se le hacía más sugerente en la mente. ¡Dios! ¿Podría?

                - Fóllame, Jared.

                Jared levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Había estado lamiéndole por entero así que no podía ser eso. Se refería a penetrarle, ¿no? pero… ¿cómo?

                - ¿Tienes un condón? –Jensen se había incorporado un poco sobre la cama, mirándole fijamente.

                Vale, eso había resuelto todas sus dudas. Como un autómata al que acababan de ordenar una misión, Jared se deslizó sobre la cama hasta la mesilla de noche del lado contrario. Abrió el segundo cajón y sacó uno. Rompió el envoltorio con cuidado y se lo puso. Luego se sintió un poco perdido. Bien, eso no debía de ser tan diferente como con una chica, ¿no?

                Volvió a ponerse de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Jensen. Le puso ambas manos sobre los muslos y lo miró. Respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse. Lo increíble era que aún pudiera estar tan empalmado y tan cachondo con lo nervioso que estaba.

                Agarrándose el pene con una mano, se guió hacia la entrada de Jensen. Hizo una leve presión contra él y haciendo un poco de presión se adentró varios milímetros dentro de él. Jensen se ciñó alrededor de él, prieto y resbaladizo. Movió las caderas, instando a que Jared lo penetrara por completo. Jared no se hizo esperar y se deslizó por completo dentro de él. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante, apoyándose con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Jensen. Éste lo aprisionaba y lo envolvía muy estrechamente. Cuando se hubo acomodado mejor, se deslizó hacia fuera sin llegar a salir del todo, para volver a adentrarse de nuevo todo cuanto pudo. Joder, dos movimientos más como ese y estaría acabado.

                Jensen levantó los brazos para colocarlo sobre su espalda. Luego los deslizó hacia sus caderas, haciendo presión y obligándole a incrementar el ritmo. Jared así lo hizo. El cuerpo le vibró y tuvo que acortar las embestidas. No pudo. Hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Jensen y aceleró el ritmo.

                - Jensen –gimió contra su clavícula. Estaba perdiendo el norte, jadeaba, todo alrededor eran imágenes difusas. Sólo existían las sensaciones y el placer que estaba recibiendo.

                Jensen se impulsaba hacia arriba con los pies firmemente apoyados sobre la cama mientras arremetía contra el duro abdomen de Jared, haciendo un esfuerzo horrible por no correrse con esa fricción. Cada músculo de Jared, su abdomen, sus dorsales, sus pectorales, todo se rozaba contra él. Jensen evocó el recuerdo de ese cuerpo en su mente y al instante supo que su alma estaba vendida, que ya no había marcha atrás. Elevando las caderas todo lo que pudo y facilitando más aún la penetración a Jared, Jensen se corrió entre ambos, apretando los dientes para no rugir y restregándose todo lo que pudo contra el vientre del otro.

                Jared lo sintió, notó cómo Jensen se corría. El cuerpo se le tensó y un calor húmedo y viscoso le caló la piel. No supo muy bien por qué pero el hecho de que se hubiera corrido contra él lo puso mucho más cachondo de lo que ya estaba y ahogando un gruñido, arremetió contra Jensen con un golpe final y certero mientras experimentaba el que de momento había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

                Y mandaba huevos que hubiera sido con un tío.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

CAPITULO 6

 

                _Nota de la autora: Como decíamos ayer, hoy tampoco se puede comer carne, así que la lamimos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? No, no me he vuelto fan del canal cocina. Simplemente avisaros que si no podemos comer carne y ya que ayer lamimos… ¡hoy mordemos! Siéntate en la silla, relájate y agudiza oídos porque Jared Padalecki tiene muuucho que decirte hoy. Besos y feliz lectura^^ Ah! Tampoco está permitido tocarse=D_

 

 

 

                Incorporarse le costó la misma vida. Jared se apoyó sobre un brazo para comprobar que éste le temblaba y que casi no era capaz de sostener su propio cuerpo. Aún jadeando salió de Jensen y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de él. Con algo de timidez, una timidez absurda por otra parte después de lo ocurrido, levantó la vista y lo miró. Jensen seguía tumbado boca arriba, respirando trabajosamente y con la mirada puesta en él. Jared se ruborizó un poco.

                - ¿Tienes un pañuelo de papel o algo? –Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarse el estómago, totalmente manchado y esparcido.- _Creo_ que te he manchado.

                Jared sonrió. Ese “creo” era un eufemismo por supuesto, porque de sobra sabía Jared que estaba manchado.

                - Sí, espera –Jared saltó de la cama. Había recuperado su acostumbrada agilidad. Se acercó hacia el escritorio para coger una caja con pañuelitos de papel. Desde allí se los lanzó a Jensen para que fuera limpiándose. Él aprovechó mientras tanto para quitarse el condón y tirarlo a la papelera. Cuando acabó se acercó de nuevo hacia la cama, tomó varios pañuelos y se limpió él también. Luego se metió en la cama junto a Jensen.

                Éste se sintió un poco extraño. ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora? ¿Irse? ¿Quedarse? ¿Poner la tele? La verdad es que estaba tan relajado y a gusto en esa cama junto a ese cálido cuerpo que le daba una pereza tremenda tener que levantarse e irse a su propio cuarto, el cual ya estaría frío como un témpano.

                Quizás lo mejor es que se fuera a su propia cama. Allí ya no pintaba nada y no eran un puto matrimonio que tenían que dormir abrazaditos toda la noche.

                - Quédate a dormir –Jared, con una voz soñolienta y relajada invadió la tranquilidad y el silencio de la noche. Le había puesto una mano contra el pecho y así había detenido que se fuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,- por favor.

                Jensen asintió, medio a oscuras. Eso le recordó que la luz del pasillo seguía encendida.

                - Vale. Voy a apagar la luz de mi dormitorio y del pasillo y vengo enseguida.

                - Bien.

                Jensen se levantó y caminó a toda prisa por la casa. Estaba desnudo, se le estaba secando el sudor en el cuerpo y esa noche hacía un frío que pelaba. Entró en su dormitorio, puso la calefacción al mínimo y cerró la ventana. Apagó todas las luces que vio encendidas y a oscuras regresó a la cama de Jared. Cuando se metió entre las sábanas, los tapó a ambos con las mantas incluidas y se acurrucó contra ese cuerpo grande y caliente. Una sensación de cobijo lo abrigó. Posiblemente dormir con alguien era una de las mejores cosas del mundo. Bueno, dormir con Jared Padalecki era una de las mejores cosas del mundo, después de hacer el amor con él, claro.

                Jared, que ya se había dormido mucho antes de que Jensen regresara, se puso de lado, mirando frente por frente a su compañero de cama, que también se había puesto de lado, mirándole en la oscuridad. Su aliento caliente y a pasta de dientes llegó hasta él y le  hizo cosquillas en la barbilla. Jared estaba escurrido en la almohada y se había quedado dormido tal y como se había tumbado. A Jensen eso le pareció encantador. Le recordó a un niño pequeño, que tenían que cuidar de él para que no cogiera frío. Sacó una mano de debajo de la manta y subió más la parte de Jared, hasta ajustárselo debajo de la barbilla, para que el frío de la noche no le llegara. Luego se acercó más a él buscando su calor y así se quedó dormido. Lo último que Jensen evocó de esa noche fue una sensación cálida y placentera recorriéndole el cuerpo y el alma.

 

 

 

                Abrió los ojos y se desperezó en la cama. Al estirar los brazos a los lados se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama. Jensen se incorporó entre las sábanas mirando a su alrededor mientras se restregaba los ojos. Por ninguna parte había rastro de Jared y era normal porque parecía ser bastante tarde y ya le había dicho el día anterior que se iría pronto y que estaría todo el día fuera. Eso le recordó que él tenía una chapuza por hacer y que cuanto antes terminara, mejor.

                Se levantó y una calidez en el ambiente lo envolvió. Jared debía de haber subido el termostato de la temperatura y al abrir la puerta también hacía una temperatura agradable. Qué considerado por su parte sabiendo que Jensen saldría desnudo de la cama.

                Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación, vio un post-it amarillo pegado en ella. Jensen se acercó bien para poder leerlo.

                _”Volveré tarde. Espero que tengas un buen día. Jared.”_

                Jensen sonrió como un gilipollas. Entró en su dormitorio, cogió ropa limpia y fue a ducharse no sin antes dejar el papelito amarillo encima de su mesa.

 

 

 

                Y el día se le hizo eterno. Jensen llegó a casa de la señora Novak al medio día. La mujer muy amablemente insistió en que se quedara a comer y allí se entretuvo Jensen lo que restó de día. Cuando volvió a casa ya había oscurecido y seguía sin haber rastro de Jared. Para mantenerse ocupado se puso a hacer la cena y cuando estuvo lista, cenó.

                Seguía sin haber rastro de Jared.

                La tele era un bodrio, como todas las noches y ni siquiera una película de Jeffrey Dean Morgan le puso de mejor humor.

                Preocupado apagó el aparato y se fue hacia su dormitorio. ¿Y se había tenido algún accidente o algo? La universidad no quedaba tan lejos, tan solo a unos treinta minutos en coche, quizás menos y ya era muy tarde. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento era ese que duraba todo el día? ¿Una gincana? ¿Los juegos olímpicos de invierno?

                ¿Ves? Por ese tipo de cosas Jensen se había alejado de todo el mundo. No podía evitarlo y siempre se acababa preocupando en exceso de todo el mundo. Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas de haber intimado con Jared y ya estaba mortalmente preocupado por él. Se agotaba de escucharse, de tener siempre el mismo “rumrum” en la cabeza, de soportarse a sí mismo. Le exasperaba la forma tan primigenia que tenía su cerebro de hacerle ver que era demasiado sobre protector porque por mucho que lo negara, ya había adoptado a Jared como polluelo suyo y mataría a quien fuera si alguien llegara a hacerle daño.

                Jensen se acercó a la librería de la sala y se dio intencionadamente un golpe en la frente con la mampostería de la chimenea, a ver si así dejaba de pensar sandeces. Jared ya era mayorcito e inteligente para saber defenderse en la vida.

                Maldiciéndose en voz alta, Jensen cogió el primer libro que vio y se fue a la cama. Quizás manteniendo la mente ocupada lograba serenarse un poco.

 

 

 

                Llevaba cinco páginas cuando se dio cuenta que el libro que había cogido era sobre la vida de Elizabeth Taylor. Se hubiera levantado de la cama a cambiarlo por otro si no hubiera tenido tanto frío y también porque empezó a molarle conocer la vida de esa señora, que parecía un sendero de lágrimas y quebraderos de cabeza. Esto último, que le molara el libro, obviamente jamás se lo diría a nadie. Ni muerto.

                Tan ensimismado estaba leyendo que no oyó unos pasos por las escaleras. Jensen levantó la cabeza del libro en el mismo momento en que Jared aparecía por su puerta.

                - Hola –Jared dejó su bolsa de deporte a un lado de la puerta. Tenía pinta de pesar mucho.- ¿Qué tal el día?

                Jensen se encogió de hombros y se quitó las gafas para rascarse la pequeña señal que le había dejado sobre el puente de la nariz.

                - Aburrido. ¿Qué tal tu día?

                - Una pesadilla –Jared comenzó a quitarse la ropa como si nada. Tampoco se percató de la mirada de Jensen al verle actuar con tanta naturalidad.- Unos colegas y yo hemos estado todo el día yendo de arriba para abajo para rellenar papeles y formularios para el examen y solo hemos podido entrenar algo después de cenar.

                Jared se iba quitando la ropa despreocupadamente y la dejaba a un lado de cualquier manera.

                - Nos hemos duchado y he vuelto para casa –cuando se hubo quedado en ropa interior, se deslizó entre las sábanas y se acostó al lado de Jensen, cara a él. Entonces se detuvo  a mirarle.- ¿Usas gafas?

                - Sólo cuando tengo la vista cansada.

                - Pues te quedan bien –Jared palmeó la almohada antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre ella. Arrimó su cuerpo más al de Jensen y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormido.

                Jensen se lo quedó mirando, estupefacto. El huracán Padalecki acababa de arrasar su habitación en cuestión de segundos y él no había tenido ninguna posibilidad de ponerse a salvo. Le había pillado como se solía decir “con los pantalones bajados y lo había dejado con el culo al aire” pero, ¿qué era lo mejor de todo? Que a Jensen no le importó en absoluto. Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche, apagó la luz y acurrucándose contra él, volvió a quedarse dormido sintiéndose igual de a gusto y calentito que la noche anterior.

 

 

 

                Jared llevaba tres días estudiando sin descansar. Incluso había suspendido su entrenamiento para hincar más los codos. De todas formas si no pasaba ese examen no tendría oportunidad de hacer el práctico.

                Al día siguiente, a las nueve y cuarto de la mañana exactamente, él y ciento siete tíos más se presentarían para el puesto de entrenador de la universidad del condado. Casi nada, vamos. Estaban toda su vida y todos sus sueños en juego, se lo estaba jugando todo a una sola carta. Aprobar o no aprobar y cuando debía de estar haciendo el repaso final, dando el último achuchón a sus apuntes, él sólo podía pensar en Jensen.  Que vale que sí, que ya habían pasado varios días desde que habían follado o hecho el amor o como quisiera llamarlo. Se suponía que en ese tiempo él ya habría tenido tiempo de asimilarlo pero no; era pensar en Jensen y todo el cuerpo le empezaba a vibrar, pidiéndole más. El hecho de que se empalmara viendo esa carita adorable tampoco ayudaba mucho.

                Y es que algo se le había metido en el coco en esos días y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Quería probarlo, quería que Jensen… bueno, _eso_. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hacerlo si no era capaz ni de decirlo? Ahora ya había dejado de cuestionarse si era gay, bisexual o qué; ahora todo su empeño giraba en que no podía sacarse a Jensen Ackles de la cabeza. Y el resto le sobraba.

                No quería admitirlo pero tenía algo de pavor al hecho de que lo penetraran. No sabía si estaba preparado para ello pero el caso es que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Su única experiencia con respecto a eso era con Jensen, pero no quería preguntarle a él. ¡Se moriría de vergüenza! Y además estaba la cosa de que no quería que lo viera como un niñato inexperto y miedica. ¿Habría alguien en el puto universo capaz de aconsejarle?

 

 

 

                - Misha –la voz de Jared sonó estrangulada.- Yo nunca… a ver… nunca he usado el culo más que para lo que lo usa todo el mundo.

                Jared había llamado a su amigo, que aunque no fuera gay, era mayor que él y tenía más experiencia que él en la vida. Quitando que también estaba un poco loco.

                - Te sorprenderías –fue un murmullo que pretendía ser oído pero Jared estaba demasiado ofuscado como para prestarle atención.- Relájate. El sexo anal no es nada raro ni extraño, no te lo tomes como si estuvieras matando a un gatito para hacerte un gorro con su piel.

                - Eso de que no es nada raro lo dirás tú porque yo no…

                - Yo sí –Misha lo cortó. Total, se iba acabar enterando tarde o temprano y al menos su experiencia que  le sirviera para algo.- Creo que es algo muy normal y placentero.

                Jared estaba flipando.

                - ¿Tú también eres gay? ¿Victoria lo sabe?

                Misha puso los ojos en blanco.

                - Ojalá en la universidad enseñaran un poco más de la vida y menos matemáticas –Misha suspiró.- Amo a mi mujer y obviamente _no_ soy gay.

                Jared se sentó. Si le iba a decir que Vicky antes era un hombre, tenía pene y se llamaba Jonathan…

                - Mira Jared, el punto G en los tíos está en el culo.

                Jared abrió la boca asombrado pero no dijo nada. Desconocía ese dato.

                - ¿En el culo? ¿Y por qué?

                - No lo sé –Misha se encogió de hombros.- Quizás porque Dios es mujer y le apetecía reírse un rato a costa nuestra, el caso es que el cien por cien de los tíos te va a decir que el sexo anal es algo de maricas pero lo cierto es que a más del noventa por ciento les gusta.

                Jared seguía sin habla así que Misha aprovechó para seguir explicándose y que la cosa no pareciera más de lo que era.

                - Mira, tú piensa que la naturaleza es sabia. Si nos han puesto el punto G ahí, por algo será, ¿no?

                - Sí, para que todos  acabemos siendo maricones –luego cambió totalmente de tono.- Dime cómo es.

                Misha sonrió, pasándose la lengua por los labios distraídamente.

                - Pues mira, antes que nada hay que lubricarlo muy bien y empezar con un dedito y luego otro y…

                - Creo que no quiero saber más –Jared cogió las llaves del coche, listo para irse a hacer un examen y a jugarse su futuro a una sola carta.- Me voy a la prueba y no puedo tener la mente en otra parte. Al menos no durante un rato.

                - Está bien –sonrió.- Suerte. Aunque no la necesitas.

                - Gracias –Jared no podía sentirse más agradecido por tener un amigo así.- Si apruebo el examen me lo tendrás que explicar con todo lujo de detalles, ¿vale?

                - ¡Que te lo explique tu novio con clases prácticas y déjame a mí tranquilo! –se quejó falsamente.

                Jared iba a aclararle que Jensen no era su novio ni nada suyo pero prefirió callarse. Tenía que irse, tenía que estar calmado y discutir y ponerse  a pensar más de la cuenta no iba a ayudarle en nada.

                Le agradeció a Misha sus palabras y se fue para hacer la prueba.

 

 

                Jensen llegó tarde a casa. Cuando aparcó en la puerta principal supo que Jared ya no estaba porque su coche no estaba. ¡Jodido tráfico que le había hecho llegar tarde! ¿A quién se le ocurría viajar sin cadenas para la nieve con la que estaba cayendo? Pues a medio condado a la cuenta, que habían ido por la autopista a cincuenta kilómetros por hora. ¡Maldito el momento que había elegido arreglar la puerta de la amiga de la señora Kripke a primera hora de la mañana! Él quería haberse despedido de Jared, haberle deseado suerte y no sé, quizás haberle dado un par de besos. Bueno, un par de besos no; quería haberle metido mano a saco, hasta que a ambos le hubieran temblado las rodillas y se hubieran quedado asfixiados rogando por alcanzar algo más de aire.

                Mierda, se estaba poniendo duro y ciertamente no era un buen momento; había vuelto a casa para ver si Jared aún no había salido y a coger material que le hacía falta para el arreglo en casa de la señora Kripke, que se había quedado esperando para que le arreglara la puerta.

                Volvió a maldecir su suerte un par de veces más mientras recogía la caja de herramientas que había dejado al lado de la puerta.

                De pronto un ruido en el jardín lo alertó y se asomó a la ventana. Era el coche de Jared con él dentro. ¿Tan pronto? Eso no era buena señal. Corriendo la cortina otra vez, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió justo antes de que Jared hubiera sacado las llaves para abrir.

                - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has hecho el examen? –Jensen le dejó pasar y lo siguió una vez Jared hubo pasado dentro.

                - No hemos podido hacer el test porque el profesor que tenía los exámenes se ha quedado incomunicado  en un pueblo de no-sé-dónde a causa de la nevada. En cuanto lo rescaten nos llamarán para hacer el examen finalmente.

                Jensen no sabía por qué pero se le vino a la mente Scrat, la ardilla de Ice Age pero en versión moderna. ¿Se encontrarían dentro de miles de años entre el hielo del norte a un profesor pegado a sus exámenes? Era una chorrada, pero sonrió.

                - Creo que en un par de días nos llamarán –Jared se había vuelto para quitarse las botas y el abrigo y no le había prestado atención a la cara de panoli de Jensen, que seguía rememorando esa película de dibujitos animados.- Eso también retrasará el examen práctico pero bueno… Así tendré más tiempo para prepararlo.

                Aparte había llegado muy pensativo. Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, había tomado una determinación y ya se había hecho a la idea; quería acostarse con Jensen. La verdad es que lo había planeado para que fuera ese preciso día como premio por su examen. No es que fuera seguro de que iba a aprobar, pero si lo pasaba, ya tenían algo que celebrar. Y si suspendía, al menos el polvo le serviría como premio de consolación.

                Antes de pensárselo más y huir despavorido a hacer un boquete en la nieve donde enterrar la cabeza, Jared se volvió para hablar con él. Justo en ese momento Jensen se había acercado a él y quedaron casi cara a cara, salvando la pequeña diferencia de altura que los separaba.

                - Jensen –lo llamó a pesar de estar tan cerca.

                - ¿Sí?

                - Quiero acostarme contigo.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

CAPITULO 7

 

(no me hago responsable de este capítulo)

 

 

 

                Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Jensen, que en un primer momento pensó que no había oído bien, hasta que Jared se las volvió a repetir. Alto y claro.

                - Quiero acostarme contigo –Jared pegó su cuerpo al de él y lo miró sin parpadear.- Sé que no tengo ni puta idea de cómo va la cosa, ni de lo que tengo que hacer o cómo, pero es algo que quiero descubrir contigo, Jensen. Enséñame.

                Jensen se lamió los labios y no pestañeó. Señal que se había quedado impactado por las palabras del otro. Jared por un momento temió que le fuera a decir que no, o algo mucho peor; que se fuera a reír en su cara. Finalmente la respuesta de Jensen lo dejó sin habla.

                - Pensé que ya nos habíamos acostado –sonrió. Esa sonrisa podía derretir la nieve de las montañas si se lo propusiera.

                - Ya, bueno… -Jared se puso rojo.- Quiero decir...

                Jensen volvió a sonreír disimuladamente. Sabía de sobra a lo que se estaba refiriendo Jared pero quería que lo dijera, quería oírle decir que quería sentirle dentro.

                - ¿Sí? –lo instó a seguir. Estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

                Jared respiró hondo y se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina. Total, ya habían compartido un momento bastante íntimo. ¿Iban a ponerse con remilgos ahora?

                - Quiero que me folles, Jensen. Lo he pensado y quiero que me lo hagas.

                A Jensen se le secó la garganta. A eso se le llamaba ir a por lana y volver esquilado. Asintió con la cabeza sin poder despegar los ojos de Jared. Prefirió ignorar lo duro que se puso al oírle decir eso. Carraspeó buscando las palabras.

                - Ahora la señora Kripke me está esperando pero te prometo que en cuanto llegue a casa te enseñaré todo lo que quieras saber.

                Jared sonrió nerviosamente. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se inclinó levemente y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Jensen. Éste no se apartó, más bien aceptó el beso de buen grado sonriendo levemente cuando Jared se alejó de él, extrañado por su propio comportamiento.

                - Nos vemos en un rato –Jensen cogió la caja de herramientas y salió de la casa. Se obligó a salir tan aprisa porque a punto estuvo de llamar a la señora Kripke y decirle que no iba a ir, que le había surgido un problema. Porque siendo realistas, entre pasar la tarde con una señora octogenaria o enseñando a Jared las artes amatorias gays… indudablemente prefería lo segundo. El problema es que ya se había comprometido con la mujer y sabía la falta que le hacía que le arreglara la puerta. Por eso y por nada más, Jensen no la llamó para cancelar la cita.

                - Vale –Jared cerró la puerta tras él. Entonces el pánico se apoderó de él. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se suponía que tenía que hacer algo, prepararse, conocer algo que no supiera?

                Se sintió como un tonto cuando encendió su portátil y buscó alguna información en google. Allí se encontraba todo, ¿no? Puso varias palabras en el buscador y aceptó. Horrorizado vio como una lista inmensa de cosas aparecían ante él. Respirando por la boca se obligó a calmarse. Decidido a llevar eso como una persona adulta, le dio al primer enlace que vio. Jared leyó varias veces hasta que comprendió que no se estaba enterando de una mierda.

                - Bien, tengo que estar totalmente desfasado del mundo –cogió su portátil y movió la pantalla para ver mejor.- ¿Qué coño es un relato slash?

 

 

 

                Jensen llegó varias horas más tarde. Dejó las cosas a un lado de la puerta y conforme iba entrando en la casa se iba quitando el abrigo y la bufanda. Afuera hacía mucho frío y la calidez de la casa le tiñó las mejillas de rosado. Bueno, eso y que llevaba toda la tarde pensando en Jared que a todo eso, ¿dónde estaba?

                Subió los escalones de dos en dos, impaciente por encontrarle. El sonido del agua de la ducha le llegó a los oídos. Jensen sonrió y empezó a desabrocharse la ropa mientras caminaba hacia allí.

                Entró en el cuarto de baño donde el vaho lo envolvió enseguida. Jared, que tenía media cortina de la ducha abierta lo vio llegar y se le quedó mirando mientras Jensen se quitaba la ropa.

                - ¿Me invitas? –la verdad es que no necesitaba invitación y por lo decidido que se estaba quitando la ropa, al parecer no la necesitaba.

                - Por favor –Jared abrió un poco más la cortina de la ducha, no solo invitándole a entrar, sino para no perderse nada de ese strip tease que estaba haciendo Jensen.

                El jersey, la camiseta, la camiseta interior, los calcetines, los pantalones y finalmente los calzoncillos. En apenas diez segundos Jensen se quedó como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Dio un paso y se coló delante de él robándole los chorritos calientes de la ducha. Jared dio un paso hacia atrás para que Jensen comenzara a ducharse y así de paso echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo.

                Jensen Ackles tampoco tenía un mal cuerpo. Rudo, fuerte, ancho, firme, eran tan solo algunos de los muchos adjetivos con los que se le podía describir.

                - No tengo aquí mi champú –Jensen se volvió hacia Jared.- ¿Me dejas el tuyo?

                Jared levantó la mirada de pronto de su trasero cuando Jensen casi lo pilla observándole.

                - ¿Erm? ¡Sí, claro!

                Sonriendo Jensen se dio la vuelta. Sabía que lo estaba mirando. Más bien sabía que le estaba haciendo una radiografía al completo y la verdad es que no le importaba en absoluto.

                Manteniendo una conversación un poco trivial se pasaron el gel y se enjabonaron mientras charlaban.

                Jared seguía la conversación y se obligaba a pensar en cosas que le mantuvieran la mente distraída y apartada del cuerpo de Jensen. No empalmarse teniendo semejante portento delante era imposible. Él, estoicamente, lo estaba logrando hasta que Jensen se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Ahí supo que estaba perdido y aunque pensara en lo más horrible del mundo, no conseguiría no empalmarse con esa visión. ¿Cómo se podía detener el avance de las mareas? ¡Era imposible! Pues evitar no tener una erección con ese tío delante era igual. Algo completamente imposible.

                Jensen sonrió cuando vio a Jared dudar si darse la vuelta, poner las manos delante de lo evidente o seguir enjabonándose como si nada. Parecía que él sabía lo que iba a hacer o por la expresión de su cara parecía tenerlo claro. Decidido dio un paso hacia Jared. Éste  no se lo esperaba y dio un paso hacia atrás en la ducha y luego otro, hasta que la espalda le chocó contra los azulejos.

                ¡Gilipollas! ¡Si eso es lo que estabas esperando desde hacía siglos! Si Jensen se desanimaba después de eso y se largaba, le iba a dar toda la razón del mundo y él se tragaría todo el gel, botella incluida.

                Afortunadamente Jensen no se había tomado como un rechazo los dos pasos hacia atrás de Jared, incluso ahora podía afirmar que los ojos le brillaban con más intensidad. Cuando estuvo casi rozando la boca de Jared con la suya propia, se mordió el labio inferior perezosamente dejando que los dientes le resbalaran por el fino reborde carnoso. Jared contuvo el aliento.

                - Vamos a hacerlo –las palabras de Jensen no eran una pregunta sino una afirmación. Parecía estar seguro y decidido cosa que Jared agradeció en el alma porque aunque no tuviera dudas, tenía algo de temor. Era lógico, ¿no?

                - Sí –la voz de Jared apenas fue audible y se hizo más etérea aún cuando Jensen se arrimó del todo a él para besarle.

                Ambos se unieron en un beso fuerte y arrebatador que les dejó las rodillas temblando y los nervios a flor de piel. Jensen había bajado las manos para apoyarlas sobre las caderas de ese gigante al que tenía acorralado contra los azulejos del baño. Esos músculos parecían estar esculpidos en mármol suave. En esos momentos no había nada flácido en el cuerpo de Jared.

                 A los pocos minutos, mientras lo seguía besando, deslizó una mano hacia su hinchado miembro y lo acarició. Lo rodeó con los dedos y lo masajeó suavemente, notando cómo desprendía un calor embriagador. La otra mano fue recorriendo su cadera hasta caer por la parte baja de la espalda, hasta que se posó sobre una firme y torneada nalga. Dándole una suave palmada le instó a que se diera la vuelta, quedando cara a la pared. Jared obedeció en el acto.

                - Primero hay que prepararte –Jensen pegó su cuerpo al suyo para que Jared no se sintiera solo, ni que pensara que eso era alguna clase de castigo. Ni mucho menos.

                - ¿Prepararme?

                - Sí –Jensen se embadurnó los dedos con el mismo gel que aún tenían por todo el cuerpo. Mi experiencia con las vaginas no es muy extensa pero por lo poco que recuerdo, la penetración vaginal no es tan “dolorosa”.

                El color de la cara de Jared cambió radicalmente, tornándose pálida mientras se volvía contra los azulejos.

                - No necesitaba escuchar la palabra “dolor” ahora mismo, la verdad.

                - No me mal interpretes –Jensen intentó arreglarlo antes de que Jared se echara atrás.- Esto requiere un poco más de… tiempo.

                - Yo  no tuve que prepararte –Jared volvió la cara y lo miró confundido.

                - Yo ya…

                - Estas más dado de sí  que yo–lo interrumpió Jared, bromeando. O se tomaba el asunto así o iba a ponerse a gritar de un momento a otro por los nervios.

                Jensen lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas levantadas.

                - Iba a decir que ya me había preparado antes, como bien recordarás pero sí, supongo que la experiencia sirve para algo –respondió falsamente ofendido. En venganza alargó los dedos de jabón y le manchó la nariz

                - ¡Hey! –Jared comenzó a quejarse.- Si vas a comportarte como un crío… ¡Dios!

                Jensen no le dejó terminar porque justo en el momento en que Padalecki se ponía en plan Rotenmeyer, él aprovechó para deslizarle un dedo dentro. Lo hizo con un poco de brusquedad pero lo había lubricado bien antes con gel y  estaba absolutamente seguro que no le había hecho daño alguno.

                - ¿Te gusta? –Jensen deslizó el dedo un poco más hacia dentro moviéndolo en círculos dentro de él.

                Jared no pudo contestar sólo gemir ante semejante agresión. Lo interesante es que le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

                - Bien –Jensen apretó la mandíbula mientras seguía moviendo el dedo dentro de él,- porque así es como quiero penetrarte. Tú, Jared Padalecki, vas a rogar porque te folle sin piedad.

                Jensen se calló pensando en que se había pasado. Sabía que Jared era nuevo en eso y la verdad, con sus palabras podía asustarlo. ¡Coño, si se había asustado hasta él! Pero no lo había podido remediar. Fue tocar a Jared y cualquier resquicio de cordura se le fue por el desagüe.

                - Sí –la voz de Jared era apenas un turbio jadeo bajo la presión de la ducha. El chorro de la ducha colocado al otro lado, se había quedado abierto y caía hasta el suelo salpicando el trasero y la espalda de Jensen.- Fóllame, Jensen.

                Jensen se hubiera corrido en ese mismo instante. Sabía que si hubiera estado tocándose se habría corrido en cuestión de segundos como un adolescente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar más su cuerpo contra el de Jared y profundizar algo más el dedo, moviéndolo en su interior. El alto jadeó y dejó de caer la frente sobre los azulejos de la pared.

                - Tócate –la voz de Jensen fue autoritaria. Parecía que estuviera dándole órdenes a un escuadrón.

                Jared obedeció. Arrastró la mano hacia su polla y comenzó a masajearse lentamente.

                - Ve más rápido.

                Así lo hizo. Su mano parecía tener vida propia y conforme las palabras le iban saliendo a Jensen de la boca, Jared obedecía. Ya no solo por el juego que el otro había impuesto, sino porque a Jared realmente le excitaba eso.

                Jensen vio cómo se tensaba el tríceps de Jared al incrementar el ritmo así que él hizo lo mismo con su dedo, aceleró el ritmo, sacándolo y metiéndolo, notando cómo se contraía a su alrededor, cómo le apretaba y le suplicaba sin palabras por más.

                Se acercó más a él hasta rozarle una nalga con el pene. Éste se irguió deseoso de más. Incapaz de resistirse, Jensen se agarró la polla para comenzar a masturbarse. De vez en cuando Jared se movía y reculaba hacia atrás, rozándose _sin querer_ con el glande de Jensen. Éste hizo una mueca con la boca sacando la lengua para lamerse el labio inferior.

                - ¿Te gusta sentir mi dedo dentro de ti?

                Jared asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Se preguntaba cómo diablos había podido vivir toda su vida sin experimentar eso. Quizás no fuera el hecho en sí, sino la persona que lo hacía y Jensen parecía controlar más que bien el tema.

                Deslizó el dedo por última vez hacia fuera y le acarició una nalga. A punto estuvo de darle otra palmada, pero se contuvo. La verdad es que prefería decirle cosas subiditas de tono y observar su reacción.  Jared era tan expresivo que no ocultaba lo que pensaba o sentía. Era una gozada verle reaccionar.

                Después le acarició la cadera buscando algo del resto de jabón que Jared aún tenía por el cuerpo.

                - ¿Quieres volver a sentirme dentro? –Jensen se había acercado a su oído para follárselo con sus palabras.

                - Sí, por favor –la voz de Jared era grave y translúcida y mostraba todo lo que estaba sintiendo.- Jensen…

                La súplica le murió en los labios cuando el otro volvió a acercarse a su entrada. Ésta vez Jensen no se limitó a introducirle un dedo, sino que hizo presión con dos. Jared hizo una mueca de dolor, que no fue tal realmente. El éxtasis le embargaba y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo estaban pendientes de esa sensación.

                Jensen supo el momento exacto en que el cuerpo de Jared se puso algo tenso. Tragó saliva y se obligó a ir más lento. Sabía que iba a costarle porque lo que todo su cuerpo le pedía ahora era hundirse dentro de él de un solo envite.  Respiró hondo mientras hacía presión de nuevo con dos dedos. No  hubo ningún avance, Jared seguía tenso y así era imposible penetrarle sin hacerle daño y eso era lo último que Jensen quería.

 

 

 

                Dejando eso a un lado, deslizó las manos por su cuerpo buscando lubricarlos de nuevo a la misma vez que lo acariciaba. Tocarle era un lujo y un privilegio y por nada del mundo le haría daño. Tenía que lograr tranquilizarle, pero ¿cómo?

                _En la necesidad se encuentra el ingenio,_ pensó. Lo observó y pensó en qué le gustaría que le hicieran a él en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Puso ambas manos sobre los omoplatos de Jared y lo sintió, tan fuerte y caliente. Sin esperar esa reacción procedente de sí mismo, acercó la cabeza hacia su piel para darle un beso sobre la primera vértebra. La piel de Jared se erizó y a sus labios les gustaron el contacto, tanto que se vio bajando por su espalda, desperdigando besos allá donde pasaba.

                Acabó poniéndose de rodillas. Sin poderlo evitar le dio un ligero mordisco en una nalga, sin apretar realmente los dientes. Jared sonrió levemente. Estaba tan concentrado sintiendo a través de la piel que Jensen lo podría haber cortado en mil pedacitos con una sierra mecánica y él no se habría dado ni cuenta.

                Jensen, sabedor de la reacción de Jared, sonrió. Luego lo tomó de cada nalga y se las separó con delicadeza para deslizar la lengua entre ellas hasta llegar al perineo. Una vez allí lo recorrió alrededor justo antes de introducirse en él.

                Jared dio un leve respingo, no por la intrusión que era mínima, sino por el calor y la sensación que le producía tener la lengua de Jensen ahí. Notaba el calor recorriéndole y expandiéndose por todo él mientras la lengua del otro lo follaba sutilmente, una y otra vez.

                Poco a poco Jensen fue alternando un dedo con la lengua hasta que Jared estuvo de nuevo bien lubricado. De un impulso se puso de nuevo de pie  y volvió a pegar su cuerpo al del otro para hablarle al oído.

                - Me encanta tu culito –le murmuró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

                - ¿Sí? –Jared torció la cabeza para ver la cara de Jensen.

                - Ahá –asintió.- Me encanta follarte  y ver cómo te masturbas.

                Jared sonrió, estrechando el agarre de su polla.

                - Sigue masturbándote, Jared –Jensen le jadeó en el oído.- Me excita verte.

                El otro lo complació, moviendo la mano nuevamente de adelante hacia atrás.

                Jensen se cogió la polla, completamente erecta, y la arrimó a Jared, hasta acabar frotándose contra él.

                - ¿Ves lo que me haces, Jared? –le preguntó con un leve tono de queja en la voz.- Me la pones dura desde el primer momento en que te vi. Incluso antes de saber quién eras.

                - ¿Hm? –Jared le oía pero la voz le llegaba lejana y perdida.

                Jensen no esperó más y cuando supo que el otro estaba más relajado, acercó los dos dedos a su entrada e hizo un poco de presión. Por un momento pensó que volvería a suceder lo mismo que antes, porque Jared seguía poniendo cierta resistencia pero esta vez la preparación había servido para algo porque lentamente los dedos de Jensen comenzaron a deslizarse en su interior. Notaba cómo Jared se tensaba alrededor de él, haciendo del acto un suplicio porque cuando más estrecho lo notaba, más ganas le daban a Jensen de penetrarle, de hundirse y correrse dentro.

                Deslizó los dedos hacia fuera y cuando casi los había sacado del todo, lo volvió a penetrar, ésta vez con un poquito más de brío.

                Jared volvió a apoyar la frente sobre la pared, acariciándose más rápido. Jensen lo observó. Eso significaba que le estaba gustado, que todo iba bien.

                Volvió a deslizar los dedos hacia fuera para penetrarle de nuevo, ahora con más energía y abarcando más en su interior.

                Cuando parecía que Jared ya se había acostumbrado a él, Jensen cambió el ángulo de penetración y lo volvió a embestir, esta vez moviendo los dedos dentro de él y presionando un punto concreto.

                - ¡Jensen! –Jared jadeó con un grito sordo, saliéndole la voz ronca por el deseo y la necesidad.- Me corro.

                Jared apretó la mano aprisionando el glande en el hueco de su palma mientras oía cómo un rugido le crecía dentro del pecho hacia la garganta.

                - Sí Jared, quiero ver cómo te corres –lo animó acelerando el ritmo de sus dedos.- Quiero verte.

                Jared no pudo contenerse más y se corrió en su mano, ahogando un gemido entre dientes, notando cómo algo le explotaba dentro.

                Jensen apenas tuvo que tocarse para comenzar a correrse contra la cadera de Jared ayudado por el roce de la suave piel de éste. Jared aún seguía perdido en su propio orgasmo cuando Jensen empezó en suyo. El resto se volvió borroso y difuso para ambos.

 

 

 

                Cuando todo pasó, abrió los ojos y vio a Jared mirándole, con la frente sudorosa y la respiración entrecortada.

                Jensen esbozó una sonrisa. Luego miró hacia abajo para comprobar el estropicio que había armado sobre Jared.

                - Lo siento.

                - No  importa – a Jared realmente no le importó.- Estamos en el sitio adecuado para limpiarlo.

                Jensen le sonrió. Entonces se percató de que aún tenía los dedos hundidos en él. Lentamente los sacó y sin poderlo evitar Jared dio un respingo.

                - Lo siento –Jensen volvió a disculparse.

                Jared se volvió hacia él sin decir nada pero con esos maravillosos hoyuelos tatuados en sus mejillas.

                - Vale, no lo siento –dijo Jensen de pronto.

                Jared lo miró.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Que no lo siento. Me ha gustado ver cómo pegabas un saltito –murmuró disimulando una sonrisa.

                - Serás… cabrón.

                Entre bromas se ducharon de nuevo. El resto del día siguió como siempre, como si hubieran vivido toda la vida juntos, como si siempre hubiera sido así.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

CAPITULO 8

 

 

                El día del examen llegó. Jared lo llevaba con bastante calma. Se podía decir que Jensen estaba bastante más nervioso que él, por eso cuando se levantó temprano para ir a la prueba no lo despertó. Abandonó la calidez de las sábanas y caminó despacio por la habitación para no hacer ruido. Jensen dormía en su lado de la cama, ajeno a que Jared se había levantado ya.

                No iba a despertarle, ¿para qué? Seguramente cuando volviera le echaría la bronca, pero prefería que fuera así.

                Bajó a la cocina a desayunar, le dejó una nota sobre la encimera y se marchó con tiempo de sobra al examen. El tiempo ya no era tan crudo y la nieve había dejado de caer. Por  si acaso, Jared había preferido irse antes por si había algún atasco o alguna carretera cortada. No quería perderse ese examen por nada del mundo. Su futuro y su felicidad dependían de él.

 

 

 

                Jensen se desperezó en la cama estirando los brazos a ambos lados. Abrió los ojos de pronto y tristemente comprobó que no había rastro de Jared y estaba seguro que ni siquiera estaba en la casa. Le molestó un poco que no lo  hubiera avisado como le dijo. Quería haberse despertado con él y no sé, haberle calmado los nervios, haberle hecho el desayuno o alguna ñoñería de esas. Pero, ¿cómo iba a calmarle cuando él estaba más nervioso que el mismo Jared?

                Cuando bajó a la cocina, se encontró una nota sobre la encimera. La acercó y la leyó en voz alta.

                - _Hazme magdalenas_ –repitió lo escrito con el mismo acepto tejano que su compañero.- _Con cariño, Jared._

                Jensen resopló.

                - ¿Quién se cree que soy, su chacha? –se quejó cogiendo el bote de la harina del mueble de la esquina y alargando la otra mano para alcanzar el azúcar.

                Por mucho que se quejara y despotricara, Jensen iba a hacerle las magdalenas más ricas del universo.

 

 

 

                Jared llegó al examen con tropecientos tíos más. Tíos que parecían sacados de alguna novela de Sherilyn Kenyon. Bah, fijo que la mitad de ellos eran todo musculo de cuello para abajo y nada en la sesera.

                Tardaron una hora en estar todo el mundo divididos en dos aulas enormes, con un bolígrafo sobre la mesa y un montón de folios dados la vuelta para que nadie leyera antes de tiempo.

                Cuando el examinador dio la señal de poder empezar y que sólo tendrían tres horas para hacer el examen, un revuelo de papeles se escuchó por la sala. Jared respiró hondo antes de dar la vuelta a su montón. Se obligó a relajarse y se despejó todo de la mente. En ese momento no existía ni la presión que tenía sobre estar jugándose su futuro, ni los meses invertidos estudiando, ni siquiera Jensen. Ese era su momento, el mejor que podía tener para aclarar ideas, ordenarlas y plasmarlas sobre el papel. Volvió a respirar hondo, le quitó el capuchón al bolígrafo y fue a por todas.

 

 

 

                Jensen se paseaba por la casa. Miró como unas trescientas ochenta y dos veces por la ventana para ver si llegaba. Terminó de hacer las magdalenas, las decoró, las decoró dos veces más, se comió la mitad y terminó mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

                - Qué pesadilla de espera, joder –se pasó una mano por la cara y se despejó los ojos. Hacía siglos que él había dejado los estudios pero aún recordaba lo que era estar cagado delante de un examen del que no se tenía ni idea. Aunque Jared sí que iba preparado. Había estudiado mucho y nada más que por eso se merecía que le dieran una oportunidad.

                Se volvió dándole la espalda a la ventana y se quedó mirando el salón vacío. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a importarle tanto Jared? Vale sí, era un buen muchacho, habían pasado algunos momentos molones juntos, bla bla bla, pero… ¿A qué venía esa preocupación tan sufrida así de pronto?

                Deseando poder arrancarse el cerebro y comérselo por partes como un zombi cutre de serie b, Jensen bajó al sótano. Quizás entrenando conseguiría matar el tiempo y ya de paso a ver si encontraba algún resquicio de lo que había sido su vida antes de que Jared Padalecki apareciera en ella.

 

 

 

                Jared estaba ahora más nervioso que antes. Ya había terminado el examen y estaba fuera esperando. No comenzarían a corregir hasta que no hubiera terminado el último y a partir de ahí lo que tardasen. Iba a llamar a Jensen para avisarle de que ya había salido de la prueba pero en el último  momento, cuando estaba a punto de apretar la tecla de llamada, decidió que no. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No iba a ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y tampoco quería que le preguntaran por cómo le había salido porque ahora mismo, oyendo a todo el mundo alrededor comentar las preguntas, tenía dudas de todo, hasta de cómo se llamaba.

                Apartándose hacia un lado, se evadió un poco del grupo con el que había hecho amistad y dejó volar la mente.

                Desde que era pequeño, cuando tenía miedo o se encontraba muy nervioso, su padre le había enseñado a evadirse soñando con un lugar donde le gustase estar en ese momento, un lugar mágico donde todo podía hacerse realidad y las cosas malas no existían.

                A los ocho años ese lugar era Disney World, hasta que con diez lo llevaron allí y otro niño le vomitó encima después de haberse montado en la montaña rusa.

                A los trece años su  lugar favorito era el campo de futbol del equipo local de su ciudad. A los quince el vestuario de las chicas, a los veinte era un viaje a Roma que había hecho con unos amigos y con su ex novia. Qué tiempos aquellos…

                Ahora su lugar favorito era la cama de Jensen, con ellos dentro, claro. No sabía muy bien cómo pero o había dejado de ser creativo con la edad o cada vez se conformaba con menos cosas, pero no podía existir algo más simple que eso; una cama que crujía con cada movimiento, que estaba deshecha la mayor parte del tiempo y que olía a Jensen.

                _Jensen._

                Jensen no era simple para nada, se obligó a pensar. Ni su cuerpo, ni su sonrisa, ni su forma de hablar, ni su sentido del humor, ni siquiera sus pecas eran simples. Asustaba pensarlo pero encontrar a Jensen era como encontrar el santo grial. Seguro que había sólo uno cada tres millones de personas.

                No, no era que se estuviera volviendo simple, es que sabía lo que le hacía realmente feliz.

                Agitó la cabeza intentado erradicar esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza o pronto estaría viendo la escenita con la arcilla de Ghost pero protagonizada por ellos dos.

                - Dios, pégame un tiro ya –murmuró.

                En ese momento por megafonía anunciaron que los resultados de los exámenes ya estaban colgados en el tablón de la entrada. Exhalando el aire que le quedaba en la boca, Jared caminó hacia allí. La suerte ya estaba echada…

 

 

 

                Jensen llevaba una hora allí metido. El aparato para levantar pesas hacía un leve chirrido cada vez que levanta la barra por encima de la cabeza y lo estaba volviendo loco. Ahora comenzaba a entender a esa gente que hasta entonces habían sido normales y de buenas a primeras se volvían locas, salían a la calle y le pegaban un tiro al primero que pasaba. Seguro que esos pobres infelices tenían una maquina endemoniada como esa en sus casas.

                Se levantó para añadir otro disco al palo y se volvió a tumbar para probar su peso. Bien, ya empezaba a notar cierta dificultad y el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir en los brazos acallaba esas voces fastidiosas de su cabeza.

                - ¿Mamá te ha dado permiso para jugar con sus cosas?

                Afortunadamente Jensen tenía mucho temple y no se había asustado por la intromisión. Dejó el palo en la palanca de seguridad y se sentó en el asiento. Jared estaba allí, sentado en el último escalón, mirándole desde Dios sabría cuando y con una magdalena en la mano.

                - No lo sé –Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo intentando buscar alguna pista de si Jared traía o no buenas noticias. No quería meter la pata.- ¿Te ha dado permiso mamá para comer magdalenas antes de cenar?

                Jared sonrió, calmado. Tragó el último bocado y se acercó hacia él. Levantando la pierna se sentó a horcajadas sobre el asiento para quedar cara a cara con Jensen.

                Se quedaron así unos instantes, lo justo para que a Jensen le hubiera dado tres embolias y cuatro ataques al corazón.

                - Jared -murmuró con voz lastimera,- dime algo porque vas a matarme por la intriga.

                - Yo… –Jared hizo una pausa. No sabía cómo seguir.

                Jensen asintió comprendiendo que si Jared no se mostraba más entusiasta era porque no había pasado el examen.

                - No te preocupes Jared, estudiaremos para la próxima convocatoria. Yo te ayudaré –se ofreció.- No tengo ni idea de lo que tienes que estudiar y mis hábitos de estudios son una mierda, pero si nos ponemos…

                - Jensen… cállate.

                - No te hundas, de verdad. Era solo un puesto y demasiada gente. Además seguro que han cogido al primo del que hacía la prueba o al cuñado del que se retiraba o algo así.

                - Jensen –volvió a insistir Jared.- He aprobado.

                - Ya pero… ¿Qué?

                - Que he aprobado –repitió por si no lo había oído bien.- Mi puntuación en el examen ha estado entre los cincuenta primeros y tengo oportunidad de hacer la prueba práctica. Estoy a un paso de conseguirlo, Jensen.

                La cara de Jensen se iluminó de pronto. Sin pensárselo le agarró de la cara con ambas manos y le plantó un beso en los labios.

                Jared sonrió y aceptó el beso. Alargó las manos para cogerle la cintura. Jensen tenía la camiseta completamente pegada al cuerpo, transpirada de principio a fin.

                - No me toques, espera –Jensen echó el cuerpo para atrás.- Estoy todo sudado y debo de oler como uno de esos camellos del zoo.

                - Me da igual –Jared lo volvió a atraer  hacia sí, arrimándolo bien y agachando la cabeza hacia su cuello, para saborearle bien.- Me gusta cómo hueles, Jensen y cómo sabes.

                Y para demostrárselo le pasó la lengua húmeda y caliente por la sensible vena del cuello. Absolutamente todos los vellos del cuerpo de Jensen se erizaron. ¿Cómo era posible que le sucediera eso con algo tan tonto?

                Justo en ese instante Jared se dio cuenta que cuando le habían dado el resultado del examen, fue feliz, pero ahora, viendo la confianza  y el apoyo de Jensen, era más feliz aún, independientemente de si hubiera aprobado o no.

                A Jensen algo le vibró en el pecho porque lo acercó con violencia hacia sí, hasta que entre ellos no hubo nada más que sus cuerpos rozándose entre sí. La ropa de Jared voló por la habitación y la de Jensen siguió el mismo camino. Empujándole con cierta rudeza, Jared dejó de caer su amplia espalda sobre el banco donde el otro había estado haciendo pesas. Por suerte dobló la cabeza hacia un lado cuando se agachó o se hubiera dado con la barra en la nuca. Jensen se colocó entre sus piernas, se agachó y se lo metió por entero en la boca. A Jared no le quedó más remedio que levantar los brazos y agarrarse a la barra. O hacía eso o estaba seguro de que iba a salir disparado hacia el techo.

                Las lamidas de Jensen sobre su pene eran largas y profundas. Cuando se cansó, rodeó todo el glande con la puntita de la lengua y lo martirizó durante un buen rato.

                Jared levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Ver a Jensen hundido entre sus piernas haciéndole esa clase de cosas dejaban la resistencia de una persona a cero y la de él ya había sobrepasado ese límite hacía rato.

                Jensen se incorporó y alargó la mano hacia un lado para alcanzar un bote transparente. Jared lo miró.

                - ¿Eso qué es? –Jared lo miró un poco desconfiado.

                - Aloe Vera.

                Jared levantó una ceja.

                - ¿Usas Aloe Vera cuando entrenas?

                Jensen lo miró inocentemente.

                - Es bueno para las heridas y haciendo ejercicio me he raspado un tobillo en la máquina esa infernal que tienes para colgarte del techo.

                Jared rió. Jensen aprovechó para abrir el bote y echarse un poco en los dedos.

                - No sabía que conocías los remedios de las abuelas –Jared comenzó a reírse abiertamente. Por la posición en la que estaba, la risa le retumbaba en el pecho.- Claro, tanto tiempo rodeado de ellas…

                O al menos así fue hasta que Jensen, sin previo aviso, llevó un dedo hacia él y lo penetró sin más ceremonias.

                - ¡Dios! –a Jared se le cortó la risa de pronto y no pudo hacer otra cosa que agarrarse a la barra de nuevo mientras notaba el dedo de Jensen incursionar dentro de él.

                Éste lo deslizó hacia fuera y hacia dentro un par de veces, hasta que incrementó el ritmo. Se  moría por introducirle un segundo dedo.

                - Se acabó la charla –Jensen gruñó mientras comenzaba a mover el dedo en círculos.

                Jared apretó la barra de metal entre sus sudorosas manos mientras todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, notando cómo iba cayendo hacia un precipicio sin poder evitarlo.

                - Jared, lo siento –jadeó costándole respirar.- No puedo ir más despacio.

                Y diciendo eso lo penetró con otro dedo. El cuerpo de  Jared se tensó, poniéndose más duro de lo que ya estaba. Esos movimientos rudos y algo salvajes de Jensen lo enloquecieron.

                - Fóllame ya, Jensen – ordenó más que suplicó. Jared se lamió los labios resecos de respirar y jadear por la boca.- Joder, ¡hazlo!

                Jensen notó cómo Jared se contraía alrededor de sus dedos, aprisionándole y rogándole por más. Quería que su polla estuviera ahí en lugar de sus dedos, quería sentir a Jared estrechándole en ese caluroso abrazo. Quería follárselo de una puta vez.

                Se ancló entre sus piernas y aunque no era la mejor posición del mundo, Jensen se acercó a él todo lo que pudo. Lentamente comenzó a introducirle la puntita de su miembro. Jared gimió y él se aguantó su propio gemido para más tarde porque si empezaba, no iba a poder parar luego. En cuanto se hubo deslizado un poco más, Jensen se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto un preservativo. Dudó si retroceder e ir a buscar uno o no. Sabía que él estaba sano y sabía que Jared también lo estaba por los análisis que se había hecho para las pruebas físicas así que sin pensárselo más se adentró todo lo que pudo en él.

                Jared arqueó la espalda y la barra de metal se le clavó en las palmas de las manos por la presión que estaba haciendo contra ella. Por un momento Jensen maldijo su imprudencia y apresuramiento porque acababa de recordar que esa era la primera vez para Jared. No su primera vez con él, sino _de_ él. Intentó salir de él, echarse para atrás, incluso si pudiera, hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, pero no pudo. Jared lo apretaba tanto que no podía obedecer a su mente, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

                - ¡Dios Santo Jared, perdóname! –exclamó entre jadeos. A pesar de que no se movía, lo sentía tan caliente alrededor de él que saldría ardiendo de un momento a otro.

                Jared seguía con los ojos cerrados, ligeramente apretados y la boca abierta.

                Jensen volvió a maldecirse. Si le había hecho daño… se cortaba las pelotas.

                - Jared tío lo siento, no he podido controlarme, de verdad –intentar que te salgan palabras de preocupación y sentirlas cuando todo tu cuerpo y tu mente clamaban por lo contrario era sumamente difícil. No obstante la preocupación de él era real, salvo que el cabrón de su cuerpo no quería obedecerle.- En serio, joder, ¡soy un bruto! Y un gilipollas. De verdad, no me había acordado que tú, bueno, en fin, ya sabes… ¡Dios! ¿Se puede decir menos con más palabras? Tengo la misma sensibilidad que una ameba. Jared por favor dime…

                - ¿Quiere callarte y follarme de una vez? –Jared había levantado la cabeza y lo miraba sin pestañear pero con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

                Jensen lo miró perplejo.

                - ¡Me habías asustado, joder! –y para regañarle se adentró en él de nuevo. ¡Ahora su cuerpo sí que  respondía! ¡Je, qué listo!

                - Sigue, por favor –le rogó, está vez la voz de Jared estaba más calmada. Había bajado la mano para cogerse la polla y comenzar a acariciársela.

                - Déjame a mí –Jensen le quitó la mano de su miembro para comenzar a masturbarle él mismo.

                Jared se dejó hacer. Se limitó a agarrarse a la barra y a sentir. Jensen le tenía puesta una mano sobre un muslo y se limitaba a guiarle en el ritmo mientras con la otra mano acompasaba los movimientos de la mano con el de los cuerpos. Había vuelto a incrementar el ritmo, sintiendo a Jared, viendo cómo se contraía y jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez.

                Se notaba en el límite, lo sentía. Le quedaba tan poco que no pudo hacer otra cosa que acelerar el ritmo de su mano rogando para que a Jared le quedara igual que a él. Apretó las caderas contra su trasero mientras lo penetraba sin piedad, haciendo entrechocar sus cuerpos, produciendo sonidos demasiado lascivos para ser narrados. Eso era lo último que le faltaba a Jensen para empezar a correrse; oír el golpeteo de su cuerpo contra el de Jared. Ahogando un gemido, aceleró el ritmo de la mano mientras se corría dentro de su compañero.

                Jared lo noto caliente y líquido dentro de él, como lava ardiendo que le invadía irremediablemente. Sentirle así dentro de él, sin barreras y sin prohibiciones lo llevó al éxtasis en cuestión de segundos. Con la mano de Jensen masturbándole con fuerza, Jared se corrió sobre sí mismo. Jensen no calculó bien el movimiento que estaba haciendo con la mano y el semen resbaló por el cuerpo musculoso y enorme de Jared, hasta llegar al hueco sensible de su clavícula.

                Cuando todo hubo pasado, ambos se quedaron exhaustos mirándose, con la respiración entrecortada y la boca seca. Con un gesto de cansancio, Jensen se echó hacia atrás para salir de Jared. Luego se quedó allí sentado observando el estómago de Jared subir y bajar, y mirándose sin querer moverse.

                - Joder –exclamó sin moverse.- Voy a necesitar ayuda para limpiarme esto del pecho si no quiero manchar nada.

                Jensen lo miró pero no se movió. Se limitó a mirarle abiertamente. Desde esa perspectiva podía observar a Jared abiertamente y sin tapujos. Al jovencito no parecía molestarle el escrutinio. Jensen se guardó para él que hiciera lo que hiciera iba a manchar algo. Y eso lo decía porque Jared al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que tenía el trasero  manchado. Ya lo notaría cuando se pusiera de pie.

                De pronto, una maldad le vio a la mente y le gustó tanto que hasta consiguió ponerse erecto otra vez.

                - Jared.

                - ¿Hm? –Jared no le miraba. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándose y controlando que nada se moviera.

                - ¿Has probado alguna vez tu propio semen?

                Jared lo miró. Ahora sí que había captado toda su atención.

                - No –respondió sonriendo.

                - ¿Por qué no?

                - ¿Y por qué si? –su cara, un poco más asombrada que antes, demostraba también curiosidad.- ¿Tú lo has hecho?

                - Si. No creo que sea nada malo ni asqueroso. Es algo natural –Jensen se animó a sí mismo. Alargó la mano y pasó los dedos suavemente sobre el torso manchado de Jared. Cuando hubo pasado dos dedos por encima de él, los mantuvo en alto, ofreciéndoselo.- ¿Quieres probarlo?

                Jared dudó. Dudó mucho. No es que le diera asco, es que… nunca lo había hecho. Aunque si se ponía así, ese mismo día había hecho muchas cosas que antes nunca había hecho.

                Jensen no esperó a que el otro se decidiera así que se arrimó los dedos a sus propios labios y abriéndolos se los metió en la boca. Los dejó allí durante unos segundos, luego tragó y deslizó los dedos lentamente hacia fuera, dejándolos resbalar por sus labios. Jared siguió todo el movimiento, desde el momento en que se había llevado los dedos a la boca, había tragado luego y ahora deslizaba los dedos seductoramente hacia fuera, mostrando unos labios carnosos y besables.

                Luego Jensen le sonrió picaronamente. Solo entonces Jared supo que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma, que haría cualquier cosa que Jensen le pidiera y que estaba feliz y de acuerdo con ello. Incluso él mismo se empalmó viéndole.

                Jensen se percató de la reacción en el cuerpo de Jared así que volvió a repetir la jugada, esta vez deslizó los dedos a lo largo de su esternón hasta llegar cerca de sus labios. Una vez allí los dejó suspendidos de nuevo en el aire a escasos centímetros de su boca. De Jared dependía si quería probar o no. Él desde luego no iba a obligarle a nada.

                Jared no se lo pensó más veces. Levantó la cabeza, entreabrió los labios y abarcó los dedos de Jensen. Éste sintió la lengua de Jared lamerle los dedos con un húmedo y cálido apretón contra el paladar. Eso lo puso más duro aún. Jared volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dedos del otro mientras pasaba por sus labios. Luego le sonrió. Jensen se agachó a recoger su camiseta, le frotó rápidamente el cuerpo limpiándole momentáneamente de manchas y tiró de él hacia ponerlo de pie.

                Cuando estuvieron frente a frente y completamente desnudos, Jensen se apretó contra su cuerpo hasta que sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros.

                - ¿Te ha gustado? –murmuró, como si el sótano estuviera lleno de gente y nadie más pudiera enterarse de sus palabras.

                - Sí –Jared asintió. Luego se restregó contra él, notando la persistente erección de Jensen.- Vamos a la ducha.

                Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él. Jensen se dejó llevar.

                - Se me han ocurrido un par de cosas y para lo que tengo en mente, tenemos que estar muy pero que muy limpitos.

                Jensen se calló la boca y se dejó guiar. ¿Para qué iba a seguir hablando? ¿Para estropearlo?

 

 

 

                Jensen lo  miraba dormir. Llevaba dos noches durmiendo mal y aunque al principio no sabía la causa, poco a poco comenzó a comprender; estaba empezando a sentir algo más por Jared. Y eso le asustaba terriblemente. Había empezado preocupándose por él, por su bienestar, por su salud, por su vida en general. Ahora que tenían una relación más íntima y estrecha, había empezado a notar que eso  no era suficiente, que quería  más. Su corazón y su cuerpo querían estar con Jared, protegerle de todo mal, reconfortarle cuando algo no salía como debía, ayudarle en su vida, quererle. Su mente por supuesto no quería nada de eso. Eso complicaba la vida de la gente. Enamorarse era un error, una debilidad. Y él no quería bajo  ningún concepto. Además, ¿qué podía ofrecerle él a Jared? ¿Magdalenas? ¿Arreglar una tubería? ¿Algo de sexo sucio y descarado? Para él no era suficiente para ofrecerle. Jared le hacía sentir tantas cosas que a su lado se sentía pobre y sin sentido. Lo que era, al fin y al cabo. Era un don nadie y siempre seguiría siendo un don nadie.

 

 

 

 

                Tenía que irse. Llevaba varios días pensando en eso y tenía que hacerlo. No entendía cómo su vida había cambiado tan de repente y sin darse cuenta. Un día era un tío solitario, el nuevo del pueblo, el que nadie conocía, el que nadie recordaría su nombre cuando se fuera… ¿Qué había sido de todo eso? ¿Ahora qué era en ese pueblo? ¿El _amiguito_ de Jared? ¿El chapuzas del pueblo al que todo el mundo le preparaba tartas de manzanas porque le encantaban? ¿El que hacía magdalenas de sabores? No. Se había pasado toda su puñetera vida luchando para NO convertirse en eso y de buenas a primeras, de la noche a la mañana, Jensen era eso, un miembro importante del pueblo.

                Él se había ido de su tierra y de su hogar precisamente por eso. No le gustaba estar cerca de la gente, no quería tratos con nadie, ni encariñarse con la gente. Quería salir, escapar, huir de allí y sobre todo alejarse de Jared. Él era el causante de que hubiera bajado tanto la guardia que cuando quiso darse cuenta, los muros habían sido derribados y a él le habían pillado con el culo al aire.

                Cuando Jared llegó a casa después de correr, Jensen lo esperaba sentado en el sofá. A su lado una maleta y la chaqueta encima. Al verle aparecer se puso de pie.

                - Tenemos que hablar.

                Jared lo miró sin entender muy bien de qué iba todo eso. No sabía por qué pero desde hacía días atrás notaba a Jensen algo cambiado. Distante y algo más frío. Al principio no le dio importancia porque por la noche, en la cama, era el mismo amante de siempre, apasionado y salvaje.

                Llegó hasta él y se sentó al lado del hueco que había dejado libre en el sofá. Jensen lo imitó y volvió a ocupar el mismo lugar de antes.

                - Jared…

                - Lo sé –la voz de Jared era grave y sin expresión. Además, había escuchado tantas veces esa frase en las películas que era como un viejo cliché. Quizás porque llevaba días oliéndoselo.- Vas a irte.

                Jensen no se preguntó si quiera cómo lo sabía. Lo que verdaderamente le importaba ahora era que Jared entendiera que no era por él. No se iba por algo que él pudiera haber hecho o no, sino porque él buscaba otra cosa en la vida. Así se lo explicó.

                - No me voy por ti, Jared. Es que me he desviado  de lo que quería que fuera mi vida –suspiró.- Tú quieres trabajar en una universidad, entrenar a chavales. Yo quiero ir por el mundo, conociendo gente y…

                - Dejándolas atrás, ya –Jared terminó la frase por él, aunque esas no iban a ser sus palabras exactamente.- Si eso es lo que te hace feliz…

                - Si.

                ¿Entonces por qué no se sentía feliz en absoluto? Iba a volver a ser libre, a volar contra el viento a ir donde quisiera sin dar explicaciones a nadie. ¿Por qué no lo sentía ahora?

                - Entonces te deseo buena suerte, Jensen –Jared se levantó y le tendió una mano.- Espero que seas feliz allá donde vayas.

                ¿Y ya está?

                Jensen se levantó y aceptó el gesto. Se dieron un fuerte apretón de mano. Por un instante se quedó mirando esa mano grande y caliente, esa mano que tantas veces le había dado placer y lo había llevado  a ver las estrellas sin salir de la casa.

                - ¿Necesitas que te ayude con las maletas o algo? Jared miró a su alrededor para observar una única maleta.- ¿Lo llevas todo ahí?

                Jensen se volvió para mirar su macuto.

                - Sí, es lo único que es mío. Todo lo que hay en esta casa te pertenece Jared, es tuya.

                Jared no dijo nada. Jensen aprovechó para recoger su maleta y llevarla hacia su coche. El Toyota Tundra brillaba bajo un rayo de sol que parecía haber salido de entre las nubes. Definitivamente la primavera ya estaba allí.

                Bajó las escaleras del porche y se acercó al coche. Metió la mochila y luego se  sentó en el asiento del conductor. Iba a poner en marcha en motor cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, se bajó de la camioneta y caminó decidido hacia Jared.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

CAPITULO 9

 

                _Bajó las escaleras del porche y se acercó al coche. Metió la mochila y luego se  sentó en el asiento del conductor. Iba a poner en marcha en motor cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, se bajó de la camioneta y caminó decidido hacia Jared._

 

 

 

                Jensen se abrazó a él. Jared aceptó el abrazo y ambos estuvieron así por un tiempo indefinido. ¿Ya está? ¿Ahí se acababa todo?

                - Cuídate –Jared le dio una palmada en el hombro.

                Jensen asintió con la cabeza. Se alejó del abrazo deslizando las manos por los brazos de Jared. Volvió a asentir mientras caminaba hacia el coche. Cerró la puerta y tras poner el motor en marcha, abandonó la casa.

                Jared lo vio perderse carretera abajo.

 

 

 

                Llevaba tres semanas en la carretera. Había conducido sin mirar atrás porque si lo hacía, sabía que acabaría volviendo. No había puesto un rumbo fijo. Simplemente se montó  en el coche y arrancó. Se sintió un poco como Forrest Gump, que le dijeron que corriera y él corrió, sin pararse a preguntar por qué sí o por qué no. Su cabeza le dijo _¡corre!_ y él lo hizo, salió por patas.

                Aún no se había arrepentido de su decisión y no sabía si algún día se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Ya le costó un esfuerzo enorme no llamarle el día que tenía las pruebas físicas aunque no necesitaba saberlo porque confiaba plenamente en Jared y sabía que había pasado todas con buena nota.

                Jared.

                Al principio le sorprendió su reacción al saber que se iba. Hombre, no es que esperara que se le echara a los brazos rogándole que se quedara cubierto por un mar de lágrimas pero se lo tomó mejor que él incluso. Durante los tres primeros días esa actitud de Jared le molestó porque era como si no hubiera sido nada para él, tan sólo alguien con el que follar y punto. Luego se alegró por él y lo elogió mentalmente por habérselo tomado como se lo había tomado; tan sereno, relajado y positivo. Y se alegraba por Jared. Él debía continuar su vida, ser feliz y ojalá encontrara a alguien que lo quisiera tanto como él.

                ¡Mierda! Jensen no quería llegar a esa reflexión. Puso la radio a todo volumen y pisó el acelerador intentando que sus pensamientos se los llevara el viento y a la vez intentar olvidar a Jared, dejarle atrás. Recuperarse.

                ¿Estaba seguro que quería hacer eso?  Dejar a Jared fue duro, sí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él era un lobo solitario. Sabía la clase de vida que quería llevar, la había elegido hacía mucho tiempo ya. Estaba feliz.

                Sí, estaba feliz.

 

 

 

                Jared llegó a casa después de saber que había aprobado el examen. Había pasado la prueba, con la mejor nota además, por lo que eso ya le hacía oficialmente en el nuevo entrenador de la universidad. Tiró las llaves encima de la mesa y luego se sentó en el sofá a responder las llamadas perdidas que tenía en el móvil, ansioso por encontrar una en concreto pero esa precisamente no estaba.

                Se tumbó en el sofá y le dio a rellamada. Habló con su madre aproximadamente cuarenta y dos minutos. Todos en su casa estaban muy contentos con él. Habló con su hermano, con su padre, con su hermana, con sus perros… Todos estaban muy contentos por él. ¿Por qué entonces él se sentía tan vacío? Supuso que sería algo que con el tiempo se le pasaría.

                Giró la cabeza para dormitar mientras su madre le contaba no-sé-qué de la boda de un primo suyo cuando un olor le llegó. El cojín sobre el que estaba apoyado olía a Jensen, a su colonia. Cerró los ojos. La colonia, de verdad que lo estaba intentando pero le era tan difícil. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de doler?

                Despidiéndose de su madre de una manera un poco precipitada alegando que tenía algo metido en el horno, colgó y se quedó en estado vegetal durante un buen rato. Su excusa era que estaba cansado tanto física como psicológicamente de las pruebas. La realidad es que se había quedado allí tirado oliendo la colonia de Jensen, imaginando que éste aparecería de un momento a otro por la puerta, bromeando sobre las viejas prehistóricas de ese pueblo.

                El teléfono móvil le vibró en medio del pecho donde lo había dejado. Era Misha.

                - Misha –habló sin saludarle, algo que ya era normal entre ellos,- ¿cómo sabes que vas a superar algo? Quiero decir, hay momentos en los que estás hundido en un pozo y todo te da igual, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas. ¿Cómo saber si eso que te estás pasando por alto y que debería alegrarte si le dedicaras un poco más de tiempo podría sacarte en realidad del boquete donde estás metido? ¿Qué es importante y qué no?

                - Jared, no me toques la moral. Acabo de despejar el estudio de veintisiete cachorros de varias especies metidos en cuenquitos de colores. Me siento como la Anne Geddes de las mascotas ahora mismo. No estoy para charlas transcendentales. Mi camiseta aún huele a leche y a alpiste.

                - He aprobado el examen. He conseguido lo que quería –la voz de Jared sonó igual que si le hubiera dicho que sacara la basura cuando fuera a salir.

                - ¡Felicidades! –Misha se quitó la camiseta y se hizo un nudo con el teléfono con el otro brazo. Soltó el aparato unos segundos y volvió a cogerlo.- ¿Por qué no te noto feliz?

                - Jensen se ha ido.

                Un silencio invadió el otro lado de la línea. Jared siguió hablando.

                - Pero estoy bien, de verdad. Bueno, sigo estando un poco… no sé. Supongo que triste porque era un tío guay, pero ya está –Jared hizo una pausa, tomó aire y siguió hablando.- Es lo que él quería y está bien. Lo entiendo y lo acepto, ¿sabes? No quise ponérselo difícil porque en los últimos días lo notaba distinto, frío, como ido. Es lo mejor. Sí. Es lo mejor.

                - ¿Has terminado ya? –Misha caminó por su estudio. Conforme andaba fue abriéndose  los pantalones vaqueros. Se detuvo un segundo para bajárselos y los tiró a un lado lanzándolos con una pierna.- Porque tu meeting como campaña electoral  a favor por un mundo lleno de arcoíris de colores y ponis rosas está muy bien para el día del orgullo gay pero ahora no te vale para nada.

                - ¿Eh? –Jared se había perdido.

                - Que si quieres seguir engañándote a ti mismo me parece bien, pero por favor Jared, que nos conocemos desde hace años. ¿Tengo que decir más?

                Jared cerró los ojos  y por primera vez en todos esos días desde que Jensen se había ido, el ceño le tembló, pugnando por no echarse a llorar como una colegiala.

                Finalmente ganó la batalla. Abrió los ojos y miró al vacío.

                - Tienes razón, no estoy bien. Acabo de conseguir el trabajo de mi vida y ni siquiera me he inmutado.

                - Date algo más de tiempo –Misha se paró delante de un espejo que tenía de cuerpo entero y se observó.- El tiempo te dará la razón o no pero si no quieres esperar…

                Misha no siguió hablando y Jensen se puso nervioso.

                - ¿Qué? –le preguntó ansioso.

                - Pues que hay veces en el que somos nosotros los que tenemos que arriesgarnos para conseguir algo y no dejárselo al destino. Merezca la pena o no.

                - Jensen ya ha elegido –ni de coña Jared iba a ir detrás de él pero no por orgullo sino porque si quería quedarse que lo hiciera porque él quería y no porque le tenía lástima-. Yo no soy nadie para decirle lo que debe o no debe hacer. Él sabrá lo que hace con su vida –aunque de camino jodiera la suya.

                - Es obvio –Misha dejó atrás el espejo y caminó hacia la ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua hasta que algo de vapor comenzó a empañar la mampara del baño.- pero, ¿sabes por qué Jensen actúa así? ¿Te lo ha contado alguna vez?

                Jared hizo memoria pero no recordaba que Jensen le hablara alguna vez de que tuviera familia ni su relación con ellos.

                - No –respondió secamente.

                - Quizás su actitud y su forma de actuar se deba a que no sepa estar con nadie. Por lo que sabemos puede haber sido adoptado por una familia de hienas salvajes o se criara en el bosque junto  a animales hostiles o…

                - Es Jensen, no Mogli –Jared se incorporó en el sofá. La verdad es que lo que le decía Misha no era tan descabellado. ¿Y si Jensen actuaba así porque no sabía hacerlo de otra manera? Algo se le iluminó en la cabeza. Se puso de pie de pronto y miró por la ventana, ésta vez con otros ojos.- Me acabas de dar una idea, Misha. ¡Gracias!

                - Ermmm… de nada.

                - Te tendré informado –Jared colgó el teléfono. El cerebro le iba a toda velocidad. Posiblemente fuera un suicidio pero tenía que intentarlo. Si eso no salía bien entonces seguiría con su vida, alegrándose de que al fin había conseguido lo que realmente quería. ¿No?

 

 

 

                Jared pasó una semana en San Antonio. Vio a su familia, jugó con sus perros y se despejó un poco, aunque lo que hizo los días que estuvo allí fue ponerse nervioso. Había ido a visitarles en su coche y a la vuelta pasaría por Dallas, la ciudad donde supuestamente vivía la familia de Jensen.

                Antes de salir hacia Texas había indagado los pocos datos que había podido recopilar sobre Jensen y su familia. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había hablado de nada personal o al menos nada que le hiciera sospechar que podía haber tenido una infancia dura. Porque Jared sospechaba que el comportamiento que Jensen tenía con los demás de querer alejarse y no asentarse en ningún sitio podía deberse a eso, a una familia problemática. Quería ir a Dallas y comprobarlo por sus propios ojos. Quería tener una excusa para dejar de odiarle.

 

 

 

                Llevaba varios días de viaje, sin parar apenas para dormir unas cuatro horas escasas y seguir luego su camino. Un camino que no existía. Él seguía por cualquier carretera que se le pusiera delante y le daba igual realmente a dónde desembocase. Quería alejarse de Jared, poner el suficiente terreno entre los dos como para quitarle la tentación de volver con él que le nacía todas las mañanas cuando se despertaba solo en la cama. Él nunca había sido amante de las charlas, ni de las banalidades ni nada por el estilo pero ahora echaba de menos hablar con alguien, compartir cosas. Incluso echaba de menos cocinar para él.

                Supuso que toda esa  nostalgia se le pasaría cuando llegara a otro sitio, cuando la gente lo volviera a tratar como a un desconocido. Le gustaba que mantuvieran las distancias con él. Lo echaba de menos.

                ¿En serio?

                Jensen fijó la vista por el retrovisor mientras seguía pensando en que ese  sentimiento, esa sensación desaparecería. Ya conocería a más gente, visitaría más pueblos. Sería el extraño de turno mil veces más.

                Un coche que apareció por detrás de él de pronto lo obligó a concentrarse en la carretera, haciéndole poner las dos manos en el volante.

                El trasto, un Ford Mustang deportivo de color brillante, le ganó terreno en cuestión de segundos, poniéndose detrás de él de forma peligrosa.

                Jensen se agarró al volante mientras seguía mirando por el espejo retrovisor y calculaba lo peligrosamente cerca que se le había puesto ese loco detrás.

                - ¡¿Qué coño haces, capullo?!

                El coche dio un volantazo y lo adelantó por el lado derecho de la carretera. El coche disminuyó velocidad para ponerse a la misma altura que Jensen. Con una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa, el tío le sonrió y con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que sentía haberle puesto los huevos de corbata.

                Jensen se relajó y le devolvió el saludo con una mano. Al menos no parecía un kamikaze loco por acabar con su vida. Aminoró un poco la velocidad y puso el intermitente para ponerse detrás de él en el lado derecho de la carretera. Quitó el pie del acelerador y lo dejó ir. Cuando lo perdió de vista, volvió a relajarse en la carretera, volviendo sus pensamientos hacia Jared. Jared… ¡Joder! Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, en su voz, en su sonrisa, en su cuerpo.

                - Mierda, estoy bien jodido –Jensen negó con la cabeza. Admitiendo que le iba a costar algo de tiempo sacar a Jared de su vida, aunque no perdía la esperanza. Tan solo  necesitaba tener un poco más de paciencia y convencerse mentalmente que su vida estaría mucho mejor sin ese gigante a su alrededor.

                Apenas cinco minutos más tarde Jensen se encontró con una curva un tanto complicada que le obligó a reducir prácticamente la velocidad y centrar todos sus sentidos en la carretera. Cuando salía del peligro, un montículo enorme le hizo parar el coche con un frenazo brusco y seco.

                Terminando la curva parecía haber habido un accidente bastante grave donde el remolque de carga de un camión parecía haber caído sobre un coche, convirtiéndole en un amasijo de hierros sin forma.

                Jensen puso las luces de emergencia y se bajó de su coche a toda velocidad para ver si podía prestar ayuda. Cuando llegó a la altura del accidente, vio que varios coches ya se habían parado poniendo las señales de emergencias necesarias y parecían estar esperando a la policía y la ambulancia.

                Con asombro se dio cuenta que el coche que estaba bajo el enorme remolque era el Mustang que lo había adelantado minutos antes. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo porque… porque ese podía haber sido él. Si no le hubiera dejado pasar, si hubiera ido un poco más rápido, seguramente ahora estaría ahí debajo, aplastado por varias toneladas de hierro y acero.

                Cuando la policía llegó, lo hizo también con los bomberos y un par de ambulancias. Por la forma en que había quedado aplastado el vehículo debajo del tráiler separándole del suelo apenas varios centímetros, Jensen supo que ese tío sonriente no había tenido ninguna posibilidad.

                Apartó la mirada cuando lograron mover los hierros pero no lo hizo a tiempo, viendo cómo un hilo espeso de sangre salía de entre las juntas de lo que quedaba de coche. Se dio la vuelta pálido y algo mareado. No podía evitar pensar que ese podía haber sido él y que si hubiera sido él, su vida hubiera sido una mierda. Posiblemente ese tipo iba hacia alguna parte, quizás hacia su casa, donde su mujer lo esperaba para cenar. A él no le esperaba nadie, ni siquiera los pocos que le habían conocido alguna vez sabían dónde buscarle.

                En cuestión de segundos toda su vida pasó por delante de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que no había hecho nada por la que mereciera ser recordado y que toda su vida se habría quedado en un vano intento por hacer cosas que nunca había llegado a hacer. Se había empeñado en empezar su vida una y otra vez porque la gente normal hacía ciertas cosas sólo un número determinado de veces como ir a un sitio, instalarse, conocer gente, asentarse y ser feliz… él no; él llegaba a un sitio, conocía a unos pocos, se instalaba y cuando se acostumbraba a ese sitio, recogía sus cosas y se largaba. Una y otra vez.

                Obviamente todo el mundo tenía que morir tarde o temprano pero muchos de los que morían lo hacían al menos habiendo conquistado varias cosas en sus vidas. Él no había conquistado nada. No tenía nada, no valía nada. Él no era nada.

                - ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? Está algo pálido.

                Jensen se despejó la cabeza de tantas imágines y miró al policía que parecía preocuparse por él.

                - Ermm sí, gracias agente. Estoy bien.

                El policía asintió con la cabeza.

                - Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas de lo que ha visto –le informó-. Luego podrá marcharse.

                Jensen dijo que sí ausente, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que le rodeaba. Su cabeza iba a toda velocidad y no hacía más que preguntarse que si ahora mismo le pasara algo, si miraba hacia atrás, ¿qué encontraría?

                A Jared. Solo a Jared.

 

 

 

                Jared llegó a Dallas después de comer. Había localizado a varias familias que se apellidaban Ackles. También había descartado a los que por edad eran demasiado mayores para ser los padres de Jensen. Eso lo dejaba en dos familias más; unos que se ajustaban perfectamente al perfil indicado y otros que eran demasiado jóvenes para ser los padres de Jensen. Se decidió por la primera familia. Vivían en un rancho a las afueras de la ciudad así que tardó un buen rato en cruzar Dallas y llegar hasta allí.

                Cuando se adentró por el pasillo de arena amarilla, Jared vio a lo lejos una casa grande y bonita, con vistosos ladrillos rojos y flores por todas partes. Si el gusto de Jensen por la jardinería podía considerarse una pista, entonces estaba en el sitio correcto. Aparcó el coche sin adentrarse en la finca y lo observó. Estaba sorprendido, la verdad, porque él se esperaba encontrar algo muy distinto. No sabía el qué, quizás una familia desunida viviendo en un barrio marginal de la ciudad o con algún tipo de problema de cualquier índole. Realmente ese lugar parecía un sitio tranquilo y bonito, el ideal para descansar y olvidarse de las miserias de todos los días.

                - ¿Puedo ayudarle?

                Jared se volvió sobresaltado porque no había oído llegar a nadie. Tras él, un hombre con un parecido enorme a Jensen se acercaba caminando lentamente. Al primer vistazo Jared se asustó porque ese tipo se parecía increíblemente a Jensen, incluso andaba igual. Tenía que ser un hermano o algún familiar muy cercano.

                El hombre se paró a varios metros de él y lo observó, esperando a que Jared respondiera y éste verdaderamente estaba metido en un apuro porque no había planeado nada que decirle. Ni siquiera sabía que iba  a encontrarse con una casa maravillosa y un familiar tan parecido a Jensen. El tiempo de espera estaba resultando horrible y apurado por responder cualquier cosa, Jared optó por contarle la verdad.

                - He venido a preguntar por Jensen Ackles. ¿Vive aquí?

                Bueno, en realidad él había ido a comprobar que esa familia estaba rota y de ahí la actitud de Jensen pero parecía que había supuesto mal y por la cara que había puesto el hombre, parecía más sorprendido que él.

                - ¿Has visto a mi hermano? ¿Dónde está?

                Jared se quedó estupefacto porque éste había caminado la poca distancia que los separaba en un segundo y lo había agarrado por los brazos mientras lo zarandeaba levemente.

                - Disculpa –se alejó dos pasos cuando vio que había actuado de manera impulsiva-. Llevo meses intentando dar con él y no tengo forma de encontrarlo.

                A Jared le dio pena ese pobre hombre porque parecía tan sincero y tan preocupado por su hermano que le encogió el corazón.

                - Me llamo Joshua –le tendió la mano esperando que Jared se la estrechara.

                - Jared –éste se la aceptó para apretarla en un cordial saludo-. Encantado.

                - Vamos a la casa y me cuentas lo que sepas, por favor.

                Jared asintió. El hombre subió a su furgoneta y Jared lo siguió detrás con su coche. Cuando se acercaron a la casa, vio que era más un pequeño rancho  y que incluso había un pequeño huerto a un lado.

                Joshua lo invitó a pasar y dejándole solo unos segundos en la sala de estar, fue a la cocina a por un par de cervezas. Esa habitación le recordó a Jared a la de su propia casa, a cómo la había ordenado y decorado Jensen. Eso le hizo pensar que quizás Jensen no hubiera estado tan mal en su casa al fin y al cabo. De hecho, en las paredes habían colgado muchos cuadros donde en muchas fotos aparecía Jensen muy jovencito rodeado de sus padres y sus hermanos. Si todo parecía ir bien, entonces ¿por qué se había ido?

                - Toma –Joshua le alargó una cerveza y ambos bebieron un trago largo-. Siéntate y cuéntame, por favor.

                Jared hizo lo que le pedía. A ver por dónde empezaba. Sentía que se había metido en un lío porque, ¿quién era él para hablar sobre la vida de Jensen? Lo mismo no quería ser encontrado y quería vivir su propia vida como ya había dejado bastante claro.

                Dudó. Jared dudó porque no quería hacerle daño ni a él ni a ellos. Había sido un error ir allí. Sin pensárselo más se puso de pie.

                - Lo siento, tengo que irme –dejó el botellín sobre la mesa y fue a marcharse cuando Josh lo detuvo cogiéndole con cuidado del brazo.

                - La primera vez que mi hermano se fue de casa tenía dieciocho años.  Estuvo fuera tres meses. Recuerdo que lo estuvimos buscando día y noche, preguntando por él, poniendo su foto en todas partes –suspiró. Luego guardó silencio.- Recuerdo que mi madre lloraba a todas a horas porque no entendía qué le había podido pasar y cómo era posible que un hijo suyo abandonara de esa forma a la familia.

                Jared se quedó petrificado escuchándole.

                - Volvió a regañadientes porque había tenido un accidente con una moto y en el seguro constaba nuestro padre y bueno… lo localizamos y mientras se reponía estuvo en casa.

                Jared tuvo miedo de preguntar pero aún así lo hizo.

                - ¿Y cómo fue la vuelta a casa?

                - Al principio regular. Se disculpó por no haberle dicho a nadie dónde estaba y luego pareció acostumbrarse –Joshua levantó la mirada y lo miró-. Entonces fue cuando nos dijo que era gay, aunque nosotros ya lo sabíamos.

                - ¿Lo sabíais? –la otra opción que Jared había barajado en su mente era que su familia lo había rechazado por ser homosexual, pero éste tampoco parecía ser el caso.

                - Sí. Mi madre es muy lista y conoce a sus hijos muy bien y yo… bueno, soy su hermano mayor. Siempre pensé que cuando creciéramos me mangaría las revistas porno y hablaríamos de ciertos temas –Josh meditó por un rato-. Eso nunca pasó. Además, siendo el tío más atractivo de instituto y que nunca se le viera con ninguna tía…

                - Ya –Jared pensó en su propia experiencia y decidió guardársela porque no todo el mundo lo entendería.

                - Cuando se recuperó se marchó. Ésta vez al menos avisó. Dijo que se iba, que tenía que hacerlo y no sé qué más cosas que aún no entiendo –Josh miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo, como si estuviera reviviendo ahora mismo esos momentos.- Y ha estado yendo y viniendo cada cierto tiempo. Hasta ahora. Hace unos años que no sabemos nada de él y eso me preocupa.

                - Él está bien, o al menos lo estaba hasta hace unas semanas –Jared se mordió la lengua, culpable por haber hablado demasiado.

                Josh lo miró sorprendido.

                - ¿Lo has visto?

                Jared asintió con la cabeza. Ahora que había empezado a contarle cosas de su hermano, no podía dejar a ese pobre hombre así.

                - Sí, ha estado viviendo en mi casa una temporada.

                Joshua lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos. Luego pareció leer entre líneas.

                - Era tu novio.

                Jared se quedó estático y sin saber qué decir. Ni él mismo sabía lo que habían sido, sólo sabían lo que habían hecho y de verdad que NO iba a decirle a su hermano que se había follado a Jensen de todas las maneras posibles. Ni hablar.

                - Ese término es demasiado formal –ni el propio Jared supo de dónde salieron esas palabras con tanta lógica. El caso es que ahí estaban y muy acertadas, por cierto.

                - Ya –Josh sonrió, pareciéndose más a Jensen.- Creo que vamos a necesitar algo más fuerte que un par de cervezas-. El hombre caminó hacia el mueble bar del salón, sacó dos copas grandes y lustrosas y una botella de whisky.

                Jared sonrió. No es que fuera lo más acertado para media tarde pero indudablemente la ocasión lo merecía.

 

 

 

                Media hora más tarde ninguno de los dos había bebido lo suficiente como para estar borrachos pero sí lo necesario para que hablaran sin tapujos. Josh le contó historias de hermanos y de cómo Jensen le había seguido a todas partes desde que nació. Jared se vio contándole cómo se había visto arrastrado por Jensen, cómo se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban los tíos y de lo que había llegado a ser en su vida. También le contó cómo se conocieron, lo bien que cocinaba Jensen, la buena mano que tenía para las señoras mayores del pueblo, lo que le gustaba la jardinería y hacer chapuzas. Prácticamente le contó de todo un poco. Joshua lo escuchaba con los oídos bien abiertos, absorbiendo toda la información que pudiera sobre su hermano.

                - ¿Por qué se fue? –Josh le dio un trago lento a su copa-. ¿Tuvisteis alguna pelea?

                Jared negó la cabeza.

                - No. Estuvo varios días raros, como ausente y más serio de lo normal. Hasta que una mañana cuando volví a casa, me lo encontré esperándome para marcharse.

                - ¿No lo detuviste?

                - No.

                Josh lo miró incrédulo.

                - No te entiendo, tío. Dices que sientes algo por él, que cambió tu vida y un montón de cosas más y cuando te dice que  se va te ofreces encima a llevarle las maletas al coche –Joshua negaba con la cabeza-. Lo siento, no lo entiendo.

                - Por lo poco que conozco a Jensen, sé que aunque me hubiera puesto de rodillas y le hubiera implorado y suplicado que se quedara, no lo habría hecho. Al contrario; él se habría ido de peor humor y yo me hubiera quedado mucho peor.

                - Posiblemente tú seas ahora la única persona en el mundo que lo conozca realmente.

                - Tampoco quería que se quedara por lástima. Si no quería quedarse allí, ¿quién era yo para obligarle?

                - Ojalá pudiera pensar como tú pero no puedo –Josh levantó la mirada de su copa para posarla en los cercanos ojos de Jared-. Yo le hubiera preguntado por qué se va alejando de todo el mundo una y otra vez.

                - ¿Sabes? Vine aquí, a Dallas, buscando respuestas.

                Josh lo miró curioso. Quizás Jared estuviera hablando más de la cuenta, pero el trato amigable que le estaba dando Joshua más la agradable sensación de bienestar que proporcionaba un buen whisky le hizo estar más hablador que de costumbre y eso ya era mucho.

                - ¿Y eso?

                - Al principio no pensé nada. Acepté que Jensen se había ido porque se había cansado y punto. Luego seguí pensando; en todas las cosas que me había contado, en su comportamiento, en la forma en que se fue… Y llegué a la conclusión que quizás había vivido algún episodio traumático en su vida que le hacía comportarse así.

                Josh entrecerró los ojos sabiendo de lo que estaba empezando a hablar Jared.

                - Vine a Dallas intentando excusar a Jensen. Pensé que me encontraría con una familia problemática y conflictiva y me encuentro con… -Jared miró alrededor, a la bonita y ordenada habitación-, la casa de la pradera.

                Josh sonrió. Jared levantó la mirada de su copa y lo  miró a los ojos.

                - Ya no tengo excusa para no odiar a Jensen –le dijo sincerándose-. Ya no tengo ninguna razón más para seguir defendiendo su comportamiento ni sus actos. Creo que ha llegado el momento de pasar página.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

CAPITULO 10

 

 

                _Creo que ha llegado el momento de pasar página._

 

 

 

                Joshua lamentó oír esas palabras porque si había alguien en el mundo que pudiera encontrar a Jensen, ese era sin duda Jared Padalecki.

                - El único episodio traumático que conozco de él fue con dieciséis años cuando se cayó del caballo y estuvo dos semanas sin poder sentarse sin usar un flotador debajo –dijo apenado.

                Jared guardó silencio. Entendía el comportamiento de Joshua porque era muy duro que te dijeran a la cara que habían sospechado de tu familia pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

                - Cariño, ya estamos en casa –una voz de mujer llegó desde el jardín.

                Joshua se puso de pie para mirar por la ventana.

                - Mi madre ha llegado.

                Jared se levantó de la silla como si hubiera sido impulsado por un cohete y comenzó a sudar. No, o sea, _NO_ quería conocer a la madre de Jensen. Se negaba.

                - Tengo que irme.

 

 

 

                Jensen condujo día y noche. Ni siquiera miraba las indicaciones de hacia donde iba. Sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía. Tan solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Llegó a la puerta de la que había sido su hogar esos últimos meses para comprobar que no había signos de que hubiera nadie en la casa. Ni siquiera estaba el coche de Jared por allí. Le aterró pensar que quizás Jared no hubiera aprobado el examen práctico y se hubiera marchado a otra parte o Dios sabría qué más. Subió los escalones del porche y llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestó. Bueno, puede que hubiera ido a comprar o a hacer algún recado o…

                - No está, se ha ido.

                Jensen se dio la vuelta en el acto con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Cuando se giró vio a la señora Van Halen llegando hacia él.

                - ¿Cómo que no está? ¿A dónde ha ido?

                - Se ha marchado –la mujer levantó una regadera grande y verde que traía entre las manos.- Me ha pedido que regara el jardín para que no se estropeara mientras él estaba fuera.

                Jensen miró las flores, las que él había plantado y que ahora con la primavera estaban empezando a florecer.

                - ¿Sabe cuándo volverá?

                - No –la mujer no subió al porche sino que caminó hacia un lado de la casa, hasta alcanzar la manguera. Abrió el grifo y llenó la regadera. Jensen la observaba sin decir nada, esperando a que la mujer continuara. Y eso hizo-. Se fue hace varios días y creo que iba a ver a su familia, pero no estoy segura. Jared es mucho más discreto que tú, ¿lo sabías?

                Jensen levantó una ceja. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

                - No la entiendo.

                - Nada –la mujer sonrió-. ¿Sabías que en luna llena si fertilizas y riegas las plantas te crecen más fuertes y saludables? –la mujer echó agua cuidadosamente sobre alguna de las flores y siguió hablando-. En luna nueva no se pueden regar y es un gran momento para quitarles las hojas marchitas.

                Jensen se estaba exasperando. No iba a sacar nada en claro de ahí.

                - Tengo que encontrar a Jared, señora Van Halen y si no puede ayudarme lo siento muchísimo pero voy a tener que dejarla aquí…

                Jensen bajó los escalones de un salto dispuesto a ir hacia el coche. Le preguntaría a Jim, el hombre de la ferretería. Quizás él supiera algo. O a la señora Kripke.

                - Espera –Rose puso la regadera sobre el césped y caminó hacia él-. ¿Vas a ir a buscarle para dejarle otra vez tirado?

                Jensen abrió la boca ligeramente. ¿Lo sabía todo el mundo o qué? ¡Pues claro, eso era un pueblo!

                - No –respondió-. Ahora sé lo que quiero y necesito encontrar a Jared para demostrárselo.

                La mujer sonrió. Entonces se llevó una mano al bolsillo del delantal y sacó un papel doblado. Luego se lo tendió a Jensen.

                - ¿Esto qué es? –alargó la mano para cogerlo. Luego lo abrió.

                - Es la dirección de la casa de los padres de Jared en San Antonio. Ha ido a verles y no sé cuánto tiempo va a estar allí –Rose metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del delantal y sonrió entusiasmada-. Si lo estás buscando para algo que merezca la pena, ahí lo puedes encontrar.

                Jensen sonrió de par en par, agarró a mujer por la cintura y la estrechó contra sí.

                - ¡Gracias! –exclamó mientras la soltaba y corría hacia el coche.

                - ¡Jensen!

                Él se bajó del coche y se quedó apoyado contra la puerta abierta del vehículo.

                - Volveréis, ¿no?

                Jensen volvió a sonreír, saliéndole esas encantadoras arruguitas a ambos lados de los ojos.

                - Por supuesto.

                Se despidió de ella con una mano y salió rumbo a Texas. Quería encontrar a Jared cuanto antes y hablar con él. Quería empezar de nuevo.

 

 

 

                No había escapatoria posible, los padres de Jensen estaban subiendo los escalones del porche cuando Jared apenas se había puesto de pie. Joshua lo tranquilizó.

                - Déjamelo a mí.

                Jared no sabía muy bien si hacerle caso o no. La verdad es que otra salvación no había.

                - Hola –una mujer de mediana edad con pelo rubito hasta los hombros y una sonrisa enorme entró por la puerta-. Ah, tienes compañía Josh, no lo sabía.

                Desde luego, esa mujer no podía negar que era madre de ambos hermanos.

                - Sí –Josh se acercó a su madre para cogerle las bolsas que traía en las  manos-. Este es Jared, un nuevo miembro de los Boy Scouts. Jared, estos son mis padres, Donna y Alan.

                Jared le tendió la mano a la mujer y luego al hombre que acaba de entrar, que aunque ya tenía una cierta edad, seguía conservando un porte fuerte y carismático.

                - Un placer conocerles –le susurró a ambos.

                - Te quedas a cenar entonces, ¿verdad? Hemos comprado costillas a la barbacoa y hay para un regimiento.

                Jared iba a decir que no pero la mujer siguió andando hacia el fondo de la casa, donde parecía estar la cocina.

                - Sí, además tu mujer y tu hermana no vienen a cenar, ¿recuerdas? Se han ido juntas al concierto de Jason Manns.

                - Cierto, no me acordaba –Josh le indicó a Jared que lo siguiera y todos siguieron a Donna hasta la cocina.

                La cena fue bien, más que bien. Jared lo pasó genial escuchando historias sobre Joshua. Su favorita fue la de unos pantalones amarillos que se ponía para ir a la universidad porque le encantaban y fue al cabo de dos meses cuando se dio cuenta que se le transparentaba todo el culo.

                - Creo que jamás me he reído tanto como ese día en el que le prendiste fuego a los pantalones  -Alan sostenía una copa en la mano y no podía parar de reírse-. No entiendo porqué tuviste esa reacción.

                - Porque Jensen me dijo que al agacharme se me veía la raja del culo y la gente iba a pensar lo que no era.

                La respuesta fue automática porque eso fue lo que había pasado realmente. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. Era obvio que no solían hablar mucho de Jensen y que el tema aún dolía.

                - ¿Queréis más café? –Ala fue el primero en levantarse para servirse una taza. El resto declinó la oferta.

                - Voy a recoger la cocina –Donna se levantó, visiblemente más seria que antes-. Josh, ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Jared la casa? Seguro que no lo has hecho.

                - Prefiero ayudarte en la cocina y luego…

                La mujer no dejó terminar a su hijo.

                - Tonterías, si son cuatro platos. Además ya está tu padre aquí para eso –bromeó, en un claro intento de aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

                Josh asintió pero no porque su madre lo hubiera convencido sino porque sabía que ella quería estar sola un rato. Siempre se ponía así cuando hablaban de Jensen. Cuando su madre desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina seguida de Alan, Josh subió al piso de arriba con Jared detrás.

                - Tienes que decirle que has visto a Jensen y que está bien –Joshua se paró en medio del pasillo y se volvió hacia el otro-. Por favor.

                Jared negó con la cabeza.

                - No creo que sea una buena idea –volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez más convencido-. ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu madre? ¿Qué tu hermano es un cabrón que deja tirado  a todo el mundo? ¿Qué me lo he follado? ¿Qué pasa de todo el mundo?

                Josh lo escuchó sin decir nada. A los pocos segundos caminó hacia una habitación que había al fondo del pasillo. Sin llamar abrió la puerta y entró. Jared lo siguió. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que esa habitación llevaba sin ser habitada bastante tiempo, a pesar de estar todo limpio y reluciente. La decoración de la cama, las paredes e incluso los posters en la pared daban a entender que esa habitación se había quedado atascada en el tiempo y Jared sospechaba ya por qué.

                - Esta era la habitación de Jensen –Joshua dio un ligero repaso visual a la habitación-. Mi madre no ha querido cambiar absolutamente nada, por si él vuelve.

                Jared miró las paredes, los libros de las estanterías, el escritorio. Todo parecía haberse quedado atascado diez años atrás.

                - Dile tan solo que está bien, que parecía feliz.

                - ¿Y eso no le hará más daño? –Jared ya dudaba de todo. No sabía lo que estaba bien ni lo que estaba mal y ojalá pudiera echar para atrás el tiempo y no haber decidido ir a esa casa nunca. No porque no quisiera haberlos conocido sino porque presentía que su presencia no iba a traer más que disgustos-. ¿No es peor que ella sepa que su hijo es feliz en cualquier parte menos con sus padres?

                Era un comentario un poco cruel, pero cierto al fin y al cabo. Dijera lo que dijera, nadie ganaba y todos sufrían. Descorazonador.

                - Yo soy padre y si mi hijo hiciera lo que ha hecho mi hermano, preferiría saber que por lo menos está vivo y es feliz a estar con la incertidumbre de no saber nada.

                - Hola –Donna entró en la habitación-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

                Josh se sentó a un lado a los pies de la cama.

                - Le enseñaba la casa y he decidido empezar por esta habitación.

                Ella asintió. Se giró hacia una estantería  y cogió un álbum de fotos. Luego se sentó al lado de su hijo y llamó a Jared para que sentara a su lado. Éste obedeció.

                - Tengo otro hijo, ¿sabes? –el tono de ella era grave y triste. Señal de que nunca lo superaría-. Se llama Jensen y se fue de casa hace mucho tiempo y no sé nada de él.

                Donna reprimió una lagrimilla pero a Jared no le fue posible. Tuvo que volver la cabeza para disimular. Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él, no. Eso le pasaba por meterse donde no le llamaban, por intentar buscarle una explicación a todo y a veces, muchas veces, las explicaciones eran infinitamente peores que la más absoluta ignorancia.

                La mujer pasaba lentamente las hojas del álbum de fotos, donde todas las fotos eran de sus hijos riendo y pasándolo bien en lo que parecía ser un lago en el bosque. Luego había fotos de ellos en la playa, en Navidad, el cumpleaños de alguien. Hasta que el álbum se acabó.

                Negando con la cabeza, Jared se vio abrir la boca y ya no pudo parar.

                - Perdóneme señora Ackles pero le he mentido.

                Donna se volvió sorprendida hacia él esperando una explicación con la mirada. Ya que había dado el primer paso tenía que seguir.

                - Me llamo Jared, eso sí pero  no soy monitor de Boy Scout –respiró fuertemente-. Soy… bueno, era _amigo_ de su hijo.

                Donna miró a Joshua, que negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Jared lo sacó de su error.

                - De ese no –la corrigió-. De su otro hijo.

                Donna se llevó las manos a la boca y el álbum se le resbaló por la falda del vestido y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

                - ¿Conoces a Jensen? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Está bien? –la mujer se había vuelto hacia él y lo había cogido exactamente igual que Josh, por los brazos, cuando le había dado la noticia.

                - Hace varias semanas que no le veo pero sí, supongo que está bien.

                - Pero –la mujer parecía perdida. No comprendía nada y encima no paraba de llorar.

                Jared respiró hondo y comenzó desde el principio, desde la primera vez que vio a Jared en su sala de estar hasta cuando se había despedido en el porche semanas atrás. Saltándose por alto los momentos escabrosos y las miles de dudas que él había tenido durante todo ese tiempo. Joder, ahora que lo pensaba, si alguien hubiera tenido que salir corriendo, asustado y con el rabo entre las piernas ese tendría que haber sido él porque no todo el mundo se enteraba de la noche a la mañana que  le gustaban los tíos y se lo tomaban tan bien.

                - Tú has hecho feliz a Jensen durante un tiempo. Gracias –la mujer se abrazó a él, aún llorando. Josh miraba la escena con ojos triste. Cuando su madre volvió a su sitio él desvió la mirada-. Jared, tienes que encontrarlo. Por favor.

                - Mamá…

                Jared se quedó mirando a la madre de Jensen que le suplicaba con esos ojos grandes y azules porque la ayudara. ¡Joder! ¡Dios sabría dónde estaría Jensen ahora! Posiblemente ya ni se acordaba de él. Se había ido y no había dejado ni un número ni nada. Ni siquiera le dio esperanzas de que fueran a volver a verse pronto. Algo le decía que no volvería a encontrarse con él nunca más pero eso no iba a decírselo a Donna ni aunque lo torturasen con un hierro ardiendo. Si esa mujer llevaba todo ese tiempo viviendo de esperanzas que posiblemente jamás se cumplieran, ¿quién era él para llegar allí y arrancárselas todas de un plumazo? Tampoco iba a darle falsas esperanzas.

                - No sé si volveré a verle alguna vez pero le prometo, señora Ackles, que si vuelvo a encontrármelo lo primero que haré será traerle a casa –bromeó-. O al menos decirle que la llame.

                La mujer sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Jared que le acarició la espalda en un gesto desesperado por calmarla.

                Alan llegó  a la habitación y Donna corrió hacia él para contarle todo lo que Jared había contado apenas unos minutos atrás. Aunque manteniendo el tipo en todo momento, los ojos de Alan también daban señas de estar profundamente emocionado.

                Al rato Jared anunció que tenía que irse. Le quedaba un largo viaje por delante y pronto comenzaría a anochecer. Intercambiaron direcciones y números de teléfonos y Jared prometió llamarles en cuanto supieran algo. Cuando salió hacia fuera de la casa, Josh le seguía.

                - Quiero darte las gracias por todo –Josh se paró a su lado justo antes de que Jared se montara en el coche-. Sé que todo esto es difícil para ti porque aunque nosotros seamos su familia, hace mucho tiempo que ha pasado y nos hemos acostumbrado a tener que vivir sin él. Tú en cambio has tenido los cojones de venir a contar algo que por orgullo nadie hubiera hecho.

                En eso tenía razón porque el abandonado de esa historia, al que habían dejado tirado y usado como a una colilla era a él pero Jared no quería pensar en ello. No se sentía así porque ahora sólo podía sentir el dolor de Donna. Se ponía en la situación de su propia madre, en lo mucho que sabía que quería a sus hermanos y a él y no podía concebir mayor sufrimiento que ese.

                - Gracias a vosotros –sonrió, mostrando esos preciosos hoyuelos. Luego le dio un abrazo de oso a Josh-. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

                - Eso sería buena señal, ¿verdad? –Josh le abrió la puerta del coche y luego la cerró cuando Jared se hubo montado-. Conduce con cuidado  y cualquier cosa que necesites… Ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

                Jared asintió.

                - Lo mismo os digo –arrancó el motor y se despidió con la mano de Josh. Conforme se alejaba y la figura era cada vez más lejana, Jared no pudo evitar pensar en que había ido allí para resolver una simple pregunta que era el porqué del comportamiento de Jensen y ahora se volvía a casa con trescientas preguntas más. Y seguramente ninguna de ellas tendrían respuesta.

 

 

 

                Jensen llevaba un día entero conduciendo. Había pasado por Montana, Wyoming, Colorado y Nuevo México. Le faltaban un par de horas para llegar a Texas pero tuvo que hacer un alto en el camino. Llevaba demasiadas horas al volante y su cuerpo ya le pedía un descanso. Dejó el coche en el aparcamiento de un motel de carretera y se echó en el asiento de atrás. Durmió apenas cuatro horas. Las suficientes para sentirse más relajado y seguir el camino. Ya casi estaba en su tierra natal. Hacía mucho que no iba por allí pero nada parecía haber cambiado.

                Antes de seguir el viaje decidió entrar en la cafetería que aún estaba abierta. La próxima vez, alguna vez que fuera a misa, tendría que agradecerle a Dios por los sitios que estaban abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día. Entró, se tomó el café más malo del mundo y se comió el bollito de leche más duro del universo y volvió a montarse en el coche.

                Salir del área de servicio fue una odisea. La salida más próxima hacia la autopista estaba cortada por obras por lo que tuvo que conducir por una carretera secundaria llena de baches durante un buen trecho. Fue en segunda todo el rato, mirando a todas partes porque en la oscuridad de la noche podía meterse en un socavón peligroso sin darse cuenta y realmente no tenía tiempo que perder en esas tonterías.

                Volvió a bajar un poco la velocidad y siguió conduciendo con cuidado. A los pocos minutos vio venir a lo lejos un coche por el sentido contrario.

                Jensen se puso a veinte kilómetros por hora, esperando a que el coche pasara y se arrimó todo lo posible al borde de la calzada. El conductor del otro coche parecía haber pensado lo mismo porque disminuyó considerablemente la velocidad. Cuando ambos vehículos se cruzaron, Jensen miró por la ventanilla justo en el momento en el que vio perfectamente claro quién conducía el otro coche.

                Dio un volantazo saliéndose de la carretera y girando ahí en medio para ponerse detrás del otro coche. El conductor debía de haberle visto porque se echó a un lado de la calzada, donde la gravilla colindaba con ninguna parte y se bajó del coche. Jensen aparcó al lado e hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron sin poder creerse que se hubieran encontrado ahí en medio de la nada.

                - Jared…

                - Jensen.

                Jensen caminó hacia él, dispuesto a abrazarle, a demostrarle que había vuelto, que quería otra oportunidad y hubiera sido así si el puñetazo de Jared contra su mandíbula no le hubiera dejado jadeando sobre un lateral de su coche.

                - Pero… -se tocó el labio donde se le había resquebrajado por el golpe. Tragó algo de sangre para luego escupirla hacia un lado.

                - Eres un hijo de puta Jensen. De verdad que he intentado comprenderte y defenderte contra viento y marea pero ahora, ahora que veo que  no eres más que un egocéntrico. Tan sólo me das lástima.

                - ¿De qué coño estás hablando? –Jensen lo miró confundido y sin saber de qué hablaba.

                - De ti, Jensen, de tu vida –Jared no pudo evitar levantar más la voz-. Vengo de Dallas, ¿sabes? De hablar con tu familia.

                La cara de Jensen se puso pálida al instante.

                - ¿Por qué? –preguntó fríamente.

                - Porque quería respuestas. Pensé que yendo allí me encontraría con algo que me hiciera comprender tu comportamiento. Pero no ha sido así –escupió-. ¿Sabes lo que me he encontrado en Dallas, Jensen? A una familia ejemplar y devota, que te quiere y que te echa de menos. Que aún tienen la esperanza de que algún día aparezcas por la puerta.

                Jensen tuvo la decencia de quedarse callado, cosa que el otro aprovechó para seguir hablando.

                - Tu madre llora todas las noches. ¿Lo sabías? Sigue manteniendo tu cuarto tal y como lo dejaste. Tu hermano te recuerda con cariño –Jared se pasó las manos por el pelo, despeinándose por completo-. Por favor Jensen, dime por qué. Dame una razón aunque sea una sola que justifique tu actitud.

                - No les merezco.

                Cualquier cosa, en serio, cualquier cosa se hubiera esperado Jared como respuesta menos eso. Lo miró sin comprender.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Siempre he sido un perdedor, ¿no te lo han dicho? Era mal estudiante, mal jugador de futbol, mal dibujante, malo contando chiste, malo contando un secreto y mal amigo –Jensen tragó saliva mientras apretaba los párpados cerrados con fuerza. Luego los abrió y siguió hablando-. Son tan perfectos que yo no tenía cabida entre ellos. Mi madre estaba todo el día encima de mí, mi padre me castigaba sin salir, mi hermano se peleaba conmigo. ¡No hacía nada bien! ¡Ni siquiera les caía bien!

                - ¿Tú te estás escuchando? –Jared dio un paso hacia él-. Eso es lo que hace la familia cuando les importas; llevarte hacia el camino correcto, decirte las cosas, ayudarte a ser mejor.

                - Es que yo no lo era. No era nada. Era un cero a la izquierda –desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, incapaz de mirarle a la cara-. Están mejor sin mí.

                - Pues no lo estarán tanto cuando tu madre se me ha echado en los brazos llorando. Por ti, Jensen.

                Jensen volvió a cerrar los ojos. No quería escuchar nada de eso.

                - Yo solo les daba problemas y quebraderos de cabeza. Créeme, lo mejor es esto.

                Jared lo miró comprendiendo ahora el porqué de la vida de Jensen.

                - ¿Eres consciente de que eres tú el único que te está juzgando en toda esta historia? Según tú tienes que ser perfecto en todo momento y en todo lugar y eso es imposible. ¡Nadie lo es! Si sigues pensando así vas a destruirte.

                Jensen agitó la cabeza negativamente.

                - No quiero seguir hablando de eso.

                Jensen fue a dar un paso para alejarse de él pero Jared acortó la distancia que los separaba de una zancada y se puso frente a él a apenas un metro de su cuerpo.

                - Lo siento Jensen pero yo no he terminado de hablar y vas a tener que escucharme –la voz de Jared era dura y grave y retumbaba en la oscuridad de esa carretera-.Ahora entiendo tu actitud, ¿sabes? Vas por el mundo buscando gente que no te conozca, gente que no sepa lo inútil que te crees que eres y cuando te están conociendo, te asusta que descubran que no eres perfecto y entonces es cuando huyes, ¿verdad? Pues déjame informarte de una cosa Jensen; la gente no te quiere por las cosas que sabes hacer sino por cómo te comportas con ellos.

                Jensen miraba hacia el suelo, incapaz de decir nada. Jared acababa de resumir perfectamente la historia de su vida. Se había exigido mucho desde siempre, según él había fallado a tanta a gente que no podía soportarlo.

                - Jensen –lo llamó suavemente-, tienes que dejar ese comportamiento autodestructivo.

                Por primera vez después de toda esa charla, Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Estuvieron así durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

                - Lo sé. Para eso había ido a buscarte.

                - ¿Has venido a buscarme?

                - Sí –carraspeó antes de seguir hablando-. Me… sucedió una cosa hace varios días que me hizo pensar y darme cuenta de muchas cosas así que volví hacia tu casa, pero no estabas. La señora Van Halen me dio la dirección de tus padres en San Antonio así que he venido a buscarte.

                La cara de Jared se iluminó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo terrible para no ponerse  sonreír como un tonto allí en medio.

                - ¿Para qué has venido a buscarme? –intentó que su tono fuera igual de serio que antes, intentando ocultar el cosquilleo que estaba empezando a sentir por dentro.

                - Yo… -a Jensen le estaba costando la misma vida hablar, contarle las cosas. Incluso se había puesto visiblemente rojo y eso que estaban en medio de la oscuridad alumbrados sólo por los faros del coche-. Sé que no soy perfecto y nunca lo seré, Jared, pero te quiero y me aterra pensar que no vas a volver a estar en mi vida. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no sé hacer nada, no valgo para nada, pero sé quererte y si me dejas voy a demostrártelo.

                - No quiero que seas perfecto Jensen –Jared no pudo ocultar esos maravillosos hoyuelos por más tiempo y sonrió-. Ya sabía que no lo eras y aún así eso no me ha hecho quererte menos.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza hacia él esperanzado. Iba a preguntarle si era cierto que lo quería. Que a pesar de todo sentía algo por él, pero no hizo falta. La sonrisa de Jared lo decía todo.

                - Joder Jared, te necesito –se abrazó a él y de pronto se vio envuelto en unos brazos grandes y fuertes que le proporcionaron el calor que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

                Jared murmuró algo contra su oreja que hasta al propio Jensen le costó trabajo escuchar. Movió la cabeza y lo besó en los labios, mostrándole lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

                Jensen lo acercó más a su cuerpo y luego lo llevó hacia un lateral del coche para apoyarlo allí y dejarse de caer él encima de ese cuerpo caliente y duro. Joder, sabía que lo había echado de menos pero no sabía cuánto hasta ahora.

                El beso se fue tornando más primitivo, más salvaje, devorándose los labios y  provocando oleadas de placer al juntarse las dos lenguas. Las manos ya no estaban quietas, se recorrían por entero intentando satisfacer una necesidad urgente e imperiosa que los estaba quemando vivos.

                - Espera –Jared se echó para atrás varios centímetros. Alejarse de esos labios fue lo segunda cosa más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida. La primera fue dejarle ir.

                - ¿Qué? –Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró preocupado.

                - No puedo seguir con esto.

                El rostro de Jensen cambió. Por un segundo pensó que Jared se había arrepentido de sus palabras o que en verdad estaba jugando con él y quería darle una lección para luego dejarle tirado, como había hecho él con todo el mundo. Y se la merecía, pero no. Jared debió de ver la preocupación en su rostro porque le rodeó las mandíbulas con las manos y le dio un beso en los labios.

                - Le he hecho una promesa a alguien y tengo que cumplirla.

                Jensen arrugó el ceño porque no entendía nada. Jared le dio otro beso y bajó las manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón, donde tenía colgado la funda del teléfono móvil. Lo sacó y se lo ofreció a Jensen.

                - Le prometí a tu madre que la primera cosa que hiciera cuando te encontrara sería que te pusieras en contacto con ella.

                Jensen dudó por un segundo en coger el teléfono.

                - No tienes que contarle tu vida, ni decirle dónde estás. Ella se conformará con saber que estás bien –volvió a acercarle el teléfono.

                - No es eso –Jensen cogió el teléfono y lo miró como si nunca hubiera visto uno en su vida-. No sé qué decirle, Jared. Han sido tantos años que… bueno.

                - Dile lo primero que te salga.

                Jensen respiró hondo y asintió. Marcó el número de casa que aunque hacía siglos que no lo usaba se lo seguía sabiendo de memoria y esperó a que diera señal.

                Fueron unos segundos decisivos en los que tuvo mucho miedo. Jared se alejó de él para darle privacidad. Caminó hacia el borde exterior de la calzada, donde la arena se convertía en una pequeña ladera hacia abajo cubierta de césped y hojas de árboles.  Se sentó allí mirando la oscuridad de la noche y esperó.

                Un “click” al otro lado del teléfono sonó y una dulce voz contestó a la llamada. Jensen tragó saliva antes de hablar y rezó mentalmente para que el corazón no se le saliera por la boca.

                - ¿Mamá? –hizo una pausa, nervioso, frenético. Su cerebro iba a toda velocidad buscando algo que decirle. Había tanto, quería decir tanto que no sabía por dónde empezar. Respiró hondo obligándose a tranquilizarse y siguió los consejos de Jared-. Te quiero.

                Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Jared que se la limpió enseguida con el dorso de la mano. Se había alejado de allí para darle privacidad pero en la quietud de la noche le llegaba la voz sollozante y necesitada de Jensen. No podía dejar de preguntar cómo habían llegado las cosas a ser así, cómo se podía complicar algo tan simple. Mentalmente se prometió hablarlo todo a partir de ahora con él. No quería que volviera a pensar que nadie le quería, que no valía para nada. No quería que una persona tan sensible como él vagara sola por el mundo. No lo permitiría.

 

 

 

                Jensen llegó y se sentó a su lado un rato más tarde. Ya había terminado la conversación y traía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. El labio superior también lo traía visiblemente hinchado por el puñetazo de Jared. Éste lo vio y se sintió algo culpable.

                - Perdona por lo del labio.

                - Me lo merecía –Jensen miraba el césped que había empezado a arrancar con dos dedos-. Le he dicho a mi madre que iría a verla.

                - Me parece estupendo –Jared se alegró por él de todo corazón.

                - Sí –Jensen parecía estar respondiéndose muchas preguntas que le rondaban el coco-. Se merecen una explicación y voy a ir a dársela. No voy a intentar excusarme. Solo… bueno, voy a contarles la verdad –hizo una pausa donde suspiró hondo y siguió hablando-. Quiero volver a tener contacto con ellos y ser una familia otra vez.

                Jared asintió, incapaz de articular palabra por el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta.

                - ¿Vendrías conmigo?

                - Por supuesto –Jared se volvió hacia él, asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa franca en la cara-. Si me necesitas, allí estaré.

                Ambos sonrieron levemente y se quedaron en silencio un rato más, intentando poner en orden todas las emociones y sentimientos que acababan de experimentar.

                Jared se volvió hacia Jensen, que se había tumbado sobre el césped y miraba el cielo despejado pero ausente de estrellas. Sin dudar se echó sobre él para besarle, ésta vez teniendo más cuidado con su labio hinchado, devorando el labio inferior con suaves mordiscos que se tornaron cada vez más osados y atrevidos. Jensen lo siguió, importándole una mierda la tirantez del labio y el dolor que le llegaba hasta los pómulos. Había soñado con besar a Jared desde que se fue. No había podido olvidar sus besos ni una sola vez. Se hubiera tenido que arrancar una parte de su cerebro y su corazón para poder hacerlo.

                La mano de Jared bajó por el pecho hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta de Jensen. Se la levantó y coló la mano debajo, tocando su estómago amplio y duro. Esa mano grande y caliente notaba la calidez de la piel de Jensen, cómo hervía la sangre por sus venas y cómo su cuerpo se retorcía buscando más.

                Cambiando el rumbo de las caricias, Jared bajó la mano, cogiéndole la hebilla del cinturón y abriéndosela de un golpe seco. A continuación le  desabotonó el pantalón y coló la mano debajo pero aún por encima de la ropa interior. Jensen estaba duro y suplicante por una caricia como esa. Jared gimió contra sus labios, sabiendo cuánto había echado de menos la sincera respuesta del cuerpo de Jensen a sus caricias.

                Volvió a sacar la mano para abrirle más los pantalones y bajarle al apresuradamente los calzoncillos. En cuestión de segundos, Jensen quedó expuesto bajo sus ojos y la poca claridad de la noche.

                Jared se agachó para metérselo en la boca por completo. Jensen no se esperaba ese movimiento y gimió como respuesta a  lo mucho que le estaba gustando. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, haciéndole sentir cosas maravillosas. Conocer a Jared había sido sin duda lo mejor que le había podido pasar en la vida. ¿Cómo había podido vivir todos esos años sin él?

                El alto decidió elegir ese momento para profundizar el estrecho beso, que ya era bastante profundo de por sí. Jensen sintió cómo se deslizaba por la caliente y húmeda boca de Jared, notando la lengua acariciarle distraídamente y seguir un poco más allá, adentrándose un poco más. Jensen lo notó más estrecho y caluroso alrededor de él. Eso lo encendió demasiado, tanto que si no paraba iba a terminar en cuestión de segundos.

                - Jared –la voz le salió a duras penas-. Para. Voy a correrme.

                - De eso se trata –Jared se incorporó tumbándose a su lado, cogiéndole ahora con la mano e incrementando el ritmo-. Por si no te habías dado cuenta.

                Jared bromeó pero Jensen no compartió la broma. No pudo. Su mente estaba concentrada en no correrse rápida y torpemente como un novatillo de instituto.

                - Pero yo aún ni te he tocado ni nada –Jensen hizo ademán de cogerle, alargando la mano hacia su entrepierna.

                Jared se apartó un poco hacia atrás y lo mandó callar besándole de nuevo.

                - Este momento es tuyo, Jensen. Ya pensaremos en mí más adelante.

                Jensen no tuvo fuerzas para discutirle. Tan solo podía sentir esa mano grande y caliente sobre su miembro, subiendo y bajando en ese estrecho agarre.

                - Jared… -jadeó, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

                Jared dejó de besarle y apoyó la frente contra la de él, abriendo los ojos para mirarle.

                Mirar a una distancia tan corta era incómoda pero Jared se adaptó perfectamente a eso y a la semi oscuridad, apreciando las facciones de Jensen mientras se corría.

                Tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y la mandíbula cerrada y tensa. Las pecas de su rostro parecían haber cobrado vida con cada espasmo que le sacudía el cuerpo.

                Jared no podía entender cómo Jensen había llegado a eso. Cómo alguien como él podía haber vivido gran parte de su vida tan acomplejado y con esa falta de autoestima tan grande. Mentalmente se prometió ayudarle con eso. Jamás permitiría que volviera a sentirse inferior a los demás, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Jamás lo dejaría vagar solo otra vez.

                - Dios, Jared… ¡sí!

                Jared bajó la mirada hacia su miembro sin apartar la frente de la suya. Su mano grande abarcaba gran parte de su pene mientras seguía masturbándole a un ritmo trepidante.

                Jensen se corrió sobre la mano de Jared, caliente y pegajoso, resbalándose sobre sus dedos y cayendo por el dorso de la mano, espeso y abundante.

                Jared sonrió complacido. Esperó a que el último espasmo abandonara el cuerpo de Jensen para soltarse e incorporarse sobre un codo.

                - Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos  a tu casa muy tarde –Jared se levantó y caminó hacia su coche. Sacó varios pañuelos de papel y se limpió la mano.

                Jensen lo siguió poniéndose bien la ropa. Cuando llegó hasta él lo acorraló contra el coche y lo besó apasionadamente. En lo mejor del beso soltó un quejido al comprobar que tenía el labio más hinchado que antes.

                - Mierda… -murmuró contra los labios de Jared mientras alejaba la cara un poco para tocarse suavemente con los dedos.

                Jared permaneció con las caderas pegadas a las suyas.

                - Eso es lo que siempre he querido oír mientras me besan –bromeó. Luego miró ambos coches-. Vamos cada uno en su coche y nos vemos allí, ¿no?

                Jensen asintió pero no se movió. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos. Luego cogió a Jared por la mandíbula con ambas manos y lo acercó a los labios para besarle. Si le dolió el beso no lo dijo, pero lo besó de una manera ruda y un tanto salvaje. Jared gimió medio empalmado cuando lo soltó y al fin pudo respirar. Jensen lo miró complacido.

                - Te quiero –le soltó, sin parar de mirarle.

                Jared sonrió y la noche pareció un poquito menos oscura.

                - Yo también te quiero.

                Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa. Le dio otro beso, esta vez algo más rápido y caminó hacia su coche. Jared abrió la puerta de su coche y se sentó porque notaba que las piernas aún le temblaban por el beso.

                - Jared –Jensen le gritó desde el coche-. Ve detrás de mí, ¿vale? Iremos despacio.

                Jared lo miró confundido pero asintió. Eso parecía muy importante para él así que no discutió.

                - Y pon el manos libres –Jensen le gritó por la ventanilla, adelantándole con el coche-, que conduciendo de noche me aburro.

                Jared rió y asintió. Accionó el manos libres y dejó el teléfono cerca para cuando Jensen le llamara.

                Esa llamada no tardó en producirse. Contestó  y estuvieron buena parte del camino hablando. No fue una conversación importante. No se habló ni de la alineación de los planetas, ni del calentamiento global ni siquiera de la fórmula para conseguir la paz mundial. Fue mucho más importante. Jensen habló de sus sentimientos que, por primera vez en toda su vida, se estaba sincerando con alguien y para Jared eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

                Había merecido esperar parte de su vida para eso.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

** ** ** **

 

                _Me gustaría dedicar personalmente el fic a todo aquel que se haya sentido como Jensen alguna vez. Deciros que todo el mundo vale para algo y que cuando menos os lo penséis, os encontraréis con un Jared esperándoos a la vuelta de esquina para haceros la vida más llevadera. El truco está en desearlo de veras._

 _Un abrazo a todos. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Taolee_

 

 

[Link del video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrh9BqOC5nk)


End file.
